The Changing
by SnowWhite1864
Summary: Meet Alena Souza. She is the daughter of Derek & Chloe. She doesn't know about the supernatural world, because her parents hid it from her to protect her. She goes to Northwood Academy, a school that protects teenagers from the supernatural world and hides the supernatural world. What happens when a new teacher comes and force Alena and her friends to go back in time to 1492? R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello there! Thank you for reading this story! I wanted to write a story about the Darkest Powers because that is my favorite series and it is just amazing. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

The girl with the long beautiful shiny black hair walked down the halls of Northwood Academy. Her beautiful emerald-green eyes examined everything as she walked down the halls. She had beautiful milky pale fair skin and a small smile on her pink plump lips.

This will be the last year she will be here at Northwood. It would be the last year she would be in the school play, it would be the last year she would be in the school musical, and it would be the last year she would plan the dances for Northwood. Everything was going to change and the girl knew it would. She was finally a senior.

Northwood was not just some academy. Northwood was a second home to the girl. The girl loved it here and she was thankful she got the scholarship to go to Northwood.

The girl had a GPA of 5.0 from being in honor classes or AP classes. She was the smartest in her class and was competing against Sara Washington for Valedictorian. The girl needed Valedictorian. She wanted it. She wanted to do something that would make her family proud of her.

The school colors of Northwood were blue and gold and their mascot were the warriors. The mascot fit for the school, because the teenagers at this school never give up. No matter what they do. They are all warriors.

The girl wore the uniform that they were forced to wear at Northwood.

The school uniform consisted of a grey plaid skirts with navy blue and maroon in it. They were forced to wear a white buttoned up shirt with it and a tie that was given to them. The sweater was a V-neck, and it wasn't too warm. The fabric was cotton and it was very soft.

If you were a freshman or a sophomore, you would wear the navy blue V-neck sweater with the navy blue tie, that had NWA written all over the tie in a small font in the color gold. If you were a junior or a senior, you would wear the maroon V-neck sweater with the maroon tie, that also had NWA written all over the tie. On the sweater, on the left hand side, NWA was written in all white, to signify that the student belonged there. The students also had to wear their IDS.

The girl walked over to her locker on the first floor and placed the lock in her hand. She turned the little knob on the lock. She used the same combination since freshman year. The combination was, 39-9-15. She knew the combination like the back of her hand.

The girl placed her green bag on the little metal hanger in her small skinny locker. She closed her locker shut, knowing she would need nothing since today was just the first day of school.

This girl was the daughter of Derek and Chloe Souza. They are just two of the most powerful super naturals out there. Derek is the most powerful werewolf and Chloe is the most powerful necromancer in the supernatural world. The only problem is that their children didn't know it.

Simon, Tori, Chloe, and Derek, all agreed to keep what they are a secret so their children would live a happy and no more life. Whether that was a good idea or not, that was unknown. They just hoped the best for their children.

"I think we need bigger lockers." said a voice behind the girl. The girl turned around and smiled. Her blonde cousin with dark blue eyes was smiling at her.

The girl nodded. "I agree Natalie." she said.

Natalie was the daughter of Simon and Ashley Bae. They are also super naturals. Simon isn't as powerful as other sorcerers, but he has gained more power since he was fifteen. Ashley on the other hand is the most powerful half demon out there. She not just has one demon power, but she has multiple. When she was kidnapped by the Edison Group many years ago, they wanted to see if a demon could have more than one power. They succeeded. Now Ashley has the powers of a water half-demon, fire half-demon, and a volvo half-demon.

Natalie had beautiful blonde hair like her mother and father, but she has the dark blue eyes from her mother. She has a bit of Asian features, but not as much as her father. Natalie was slender and tall and she always had a smile on her face.

Natalie crossed her arms. "Yep, so mind telling me what the rumors are about Alena?" Natalie asked.

Alena furrowed her dark eyebrows and crossed her arms and stared at her blonde cousin. "What rumors?" Alena asked.

Natalie rolled her eyes. "You know the rumors that you and Cole Mitchell hooked up this summer."

Alena shook her head and placed a strand of her black straight hair behind her ear. "No, I haven't heard of those rumors. Cole must have made it up. I wouldn't give it away like that, especially to him."

Natalie nodded and thinned her lips. She then turned her head to look at Alena. "Are you sure? I sure as hell would give it to him."

Alena made a face of disgust. "Nat, did you forget you are dating David?" Alena asked her.

Natalie sighed. "No, I remember, I'm just saying, his best friend is hot."

Alena shook her head and crossed her arms. "I disagree." Alena said.

Natalie laughed. "You must be joking. Everyone wants to get with Cole Mitchell. Every girl wants to be with Cole Mitchell. He has those big brown eyes that you could just stare in all the time. He has the irresistible body that you just want to touch, he has the six-pack that you just want to run your hands over it and, I hear he has a big-"

"Natalie!" Alena yelled, slapping her lightly on her back.

Natalie chuckled. "What?" she asked innocently. "I was going to say heart."

Alena rolled her eyes. "I think I'm going to throw up."

"Ah, Len, I think you want Cole."

Alena shook her head. "No, I don't." she said angrily. "Even the thought of it makes me want to puke." she said with pure venom dripping off her voice.

Natalie rolled her eyes. "'Lena, you really shouldn't hide the want for him. I could get you to get with him. David after all is his best friend."

Alena shook her head. "You are starting to sound like Cole," she muttered. "And no thank you, Nat. I'm not hiding anything and plus you know I have to pay attention to school."

Natalie pouted. "You always pay attention to school. Don't you ever get bored? Doing homework all the time is too tiring."

A small smile appeared on Alena's pink lips and she uncrossed her arms. "Don't forget studying." Alena said.

Natalie groaned. "How could I forget?" she asked. Alena shrugged.

"Why do you study if you have a photographic memory or whatever?" Natalie asked.

Alena bit her lip. "I don't know. I guess I want to make sure I know the stuff."

Natalie nodded. "Well, you are not studying tonight or doing homework." Natalie said.

"There is that back to school party and I know you want to go."

Alena frowned and shook her head. "No, I think I'm gonna stay in the dorm and be a good girl."

Natalie rolled her eyes and grabbed her cousin's hand stopping her from walking away.

"'Lena, you are going and I don't care what you say. You are going to go and you are going to meet your true love and you are going to have sex and pop that cherry and you are going to live a very happy life and get married and have kids and then you are going to have a good job and then your kids have kids and then your husband dies and then you die." Natalie said and smiled.

Alena narrowed her eyes at her friend. "Nat, I have been meaning to tell you this for a while now. Take it in the nicest way possible. You are strange."

Natalie looked up at the ceiling and placed a hand over her heart. "I know. I should rule this country." she said seriously.

Alena laughed. "If you did then the world would be in hell and destroyed. You are crazy."

Natalie shook her head and let go of Alena's hand. Alena began to walk again and Natalie followed.

"No." Natalie said slowly. "I am the future."

Alena laughed. "Whatever you say, Nat. What class do you have?"

Natalie thought for a moment. "I have History. Yay, you gotta love that history."

Alena laughed and nodded. "Oh yeah, and I have Spanish 4."

Natalie pouted. "I have that 2nd hour. Why can't I have it with you? You always pronounce the words weird in Spanish."

Alena crossed her arms. "I do not." she defended.

Natalie nodded. "Yes you do. In freshman year for the test, you wrote down 'El muchacho es abito,' you were supposed to put 'El muchacho es alto,' and then after the test you said, 'I knew it began with an A and ended with a To so I just wrote down Abito.'"

Alena laughed. "Hey! I'm sorry I don't have a Mexican boyfriend like you."

Natalie rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah."

The warning bell rung and Alena bit her lip. "I'll see you later Nat. Have fun in History."

Natalie nodded. "You too 'Lena, remember el muchacho es alto not abito."

Alena rolled her eyes and nodded. "I'll remember." she said and watched as her pale blonde cousin walked away to the history department.

Alena walked to the stairs and walked all the way up to the third floor. She went to room 328 and took a seat by the window. Soon, the rest of the class started to fill in and the chairs were being taken one by one.

By the time the bell rang all the seats were full, except for the seat next to Alena.

Mrs. Perez stood up from her desk and began to lecture the class. The lecture was interrupted when the classroom door slowly opened. Mrs. Perez shook her head and placed her hand on her hip, waiting to see the person who was opening the classroom door.

It didn't take long to see who it was. He walked in the room with the biggest smirk on his face that Alena wanted to chop off.

Mrs. Perez shook her head and tapped her foot against the floor.

"Why are you late on the first day, Mr. Mitchell?" Mrs. Perez asked and crossed her arms, becoming more irked by the minute.

Cole ran a hand through his short dark brown hair. Alena just rolled her eyes at him and crossed her legs.

"I was a bit busy." he said, as if it meant another meaning, and that was when Alena noticed how messed up his uniform was. She made a noise of disgust.

The boys in the room cheered him and the girls looked up at him with desire. Alena however, looked at him in disgust. Pure disgust.

Mrs. Perez shook her head. "Very well Mr. Mitchell, but let's not make this a habit. Take a seat next to Miss. Souza."

Alena noticed that she said her last name and she noticed that the only empty seat was the seat next to her. Alena shook her head slightly, wondering why the world hated her so much.

Cole looked at Alena and smiled. Alena glared at him and that attracted Cole even more to her.

Cole gave her a sexy smile and walked over to the empty seat. All the girls in the room watched his every move, admiring him. Every once in a while, Cole would stop and give a smile to a girl. That girl would almost die from happiness.

Alena rolled her eyes and placed her head on her right hand and looked out the window to ignore him. Cole took his seat and turned his head to look at Alena.

"So, I hear that I rocked your world." he said and Alena made a noise of disgust and moved her head out of her hand.

"You heard something that will never happen." Alena said, not bothering to look at him.

Cole shook his head. "Oh it will one day. I have screwed with most of the girls in the school and I plan to get all of them before I graduate."

Alena shook her head. "Well, you aren't getting me, looks like your plan isn't worth working out."

Cole shook his head and studied Alena. "That is just the virgin in you talking." he said. "I know you want me. I know you probably dream about me and imagine the ways I can pleasure you."

Alena bit on her tongue so she won't say anything that would get her in trouble. The last thing she needs is getting into a fight with Cole Mitchell.

Cole smirked and leaned in closer to Alena. "Are you silent because you are thinking about me naked?" he asked.

Alena turned her head to look at him. "No, actually I am thinking of the ways how I could make you shut up. Maybe you have an off button." she said, tilting her head to the side.

"Well Alena," he said, her name rolling off his tongue. "I can think of many ways you can shut me off, and I do have an off button." he said. "Right down there."

He pointed to the bulge in his pants and Alena looked away in disgust. "Maybe you can fix the problem for me?" he suggested and waggled his dark eyebrows.

Alena glared at him and narrowed her eyes at him. "You're an asshole. I actually feel sorry for you. You won't have anyone in the future. I know that right now. Why don't you bother Amy over there? I'm sure she's willing to fix your 'problem.'" Alena snapped and crossed her arms and turned her attention to Mrs. Perez who was just giving the class a lecture.

The smirk on Cole's face fell and he studied Alena. No one ever talked to him like that. Was he just going to let her get away with it? Well, what would he do to her? There was nothing he could do about it. He just stared at her in awe.

He admired her beauty. She had beautiful black shiny long hair. He actually wanted to run his fingers through it, feeling the silkiness of it. She had long dark eyelashes and she had dark lashes under her eyes that made her beautiful green eyes pop out even more. She had plump pink lips, that Cole desperately wanted to kiss, feeling if they were soft against his.

Cole looked down from under her desk and saw how long and how strong her legs looked. He kept on imagining her legs wrapped around his legs. He imagined her naked and he was naked as well. She would grind herself into him, making Cole moan and she would hold herself up using her legs and she would wrap her arms around his neck, and push herself closer to him.

Cole felt his arousal heating up, but he ignored it. He watched Alena some more, and then he turned his attention elsewhere. He was going to get her. He had a plan to screw every girl in the school, and he was capable of doing it. After all, he was Cole Mitchell, or better known as, sex on legs.

* * *

The rest of the morning went by fast and Alena hated Cole Mitchell. He was in most of her classes and he would always sit next to her, which would make Alena pissed off even more.

Alena walked in the long lunch line and waited. That's what she hated about this Academy. There were so many people and it took too long to get your food. By the time you get your food, lunch would be over.

"Well, well, well," a deep voice said behind Alena and she immediately knew who it was.

She crossed her arms and didn't even bother turning around to give him attention.

"It's Alena. You know, you are in most of my classes." he said.

Alena ignored him and walked when the line moved.

"And I like it. Instead of paying attention to the teachers, I can watch you draw. Tell me, how someone as smart as you could not pay attention and still get the good grades?" Cole asked.

Alena turned around a bit and glared at him. "You have been watching me all morning. It's quite creepy. Why don't you bother another girl? A girl who actually wants to me be bothered by you? Oh look, Amy over there is still willing to help ya." she said and turned around.

"You know Alena," the line moved and they both walked, but Cole walked closer to her.

"For being the saint of the school, you have a sharp tongue, but I like it."

Cole moved his hand and touched her long black hair. He was right. It was soft.

Alena turned around and glared at him, grabbing all of her hair with her right hand on placing it on her right shoulder.

"Listen here. I'm sure I have made it very clear that I don't like you. I have known you since kindergarten. Do you remember? We used to be friends? But then junior high hit, and guess what, you turned into a dick and you began to ignore me. It's cool, because if I were still friends with you, life would suck for me. So, why don't you actually go and bother someone who really cares. I don't care anymore Cole. You lost it a long time ago when you did that thing in Junior High." Alena said and looked at the line in front of her. It was still too long and she couldn't stand to be next to Cole anymore.

"What did I do in Junior High?" he asked Alena, studying her, as she looked for an escape.

"You know exactly what you did; now, I'm not feeling very hungry anymore. Have a nice day Cole." Alena said and she gave him a fake smile.

She moved passed him and moved passed the others, once in a while saying 'Excuse me' or 'I'm sorry'.

Alena finally got out of the lunch line and she heard her stomach growled she ignored it and took a seat across from Natalie and her boyfriend David. She gave them both a small smile and ran a hand through her hair.

Natalie looked at Alena, confusion in her dark blue eyes. "Where's your lunch 'Lena?" she asked.

"Oh." Alena bit her lip. "I wasn't really hungry. We will eat later at the back to school party right?" Alena said with a small smile to reassure her cousin.

Natalie nodded a bit. "Okay, at least take this apple. I know you want it." Natalie said, picking up a red shiny apple from her white plate.

Alena nodded and took it. "Thanks Nat."

Natalie gave Alena a small smile. "No problem."

Alena gave David a small smile. David had dark tan skin. He was very tall and he was very muscular. He had dark brown hair and huge dark brown eyes. He had a small smile on his face and he had his left arm wrapped around Natalie's waist. He had perfect structure and he was very kind to everyone. Alena loved him for her cousin's boyfriend. They have been together since sixth grade and Alena could just see their love.

"So, how's football going David?" Alena asked, crossing her legs.

"It's going good. The practices are hard, but it's worth it."

Alena nodded. "So are the Warriors going to win next Friday?" Alena asked.

"Hell yes!" a voice said behind her. A plate of food was sat next to her and then someone pulled the seat out, allowing them to seat in it. Alena groaned, knowing who it was.

Cole sat across from David and Alena glared at him. Natalie gave her cousin a small smile.

"Of course we will win. David and I are going to beat the Tiger's asses." he said.

Alena pinched the bridge of her noise. "Well, that's great." she muttered.

She felt an arm going around her waist and she turned her head to see Cole there. He had a huge smile on his face and he was looking at Natalie and David.

"Now don't you think we should be a couple?" he asked.

Alena glared at him and removed his arm from her waist. "No, not at all." she said scooting away from him.

Natalie smiled. "I disagree. You guys look cute together. You guys could be called Colena."

Alena shook her head and stood up. "Well, what a wonderful chat. I think I'm gonna go to my next period class."

Natalie nodded. "What class is that?" she asked.

"AP English." Alena answered.

Natalie smiled. "I have that too. Just wait for me. We can walk there together."

Alena nodded and ran a hand through her soft black hair.

Cole stood up and threw his garbage away and then walked back to the table.

Alena raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"Well, I have AP English too, and I thought all three of us could walk to together."

Alena looked at Natalie and Natalie shrugged her shoulders.

"I have AP English too. Looks like the four of us are walking there together." David said and Natalie smiled.

Alena on the other hand just frowned a bit.

When David and Natalie threw their garbage away they walked to room 209. Alena took a seat by the window as always. Natalie took the seat beside Alena, while Cole and David sat in front of the two girls.

Alena ignored Cole and waited for the bell to ring, signifying that the class was going to start.

When the teacher walked in, Alena had a bad feeling. The teacher had black hair, but she had gray in it. She wore a long black dress and she had huge glasses, the kind of frame that the teachers would wear in the 80's. She was very thin and she was very tall. She folded her hands and gave a smile to everyone in the class, but Alena felt as if her eyes were only on her.

"Good afternoon class. I am the new AP English teacher." she said with a huge smile still on her face.

"And I can promise you class, this will be one interesting year."

The teacher said, looking at Cole, David, Alena, and Natalie. "Oh, I am terribly sorry for being rude. I am Miss. Johnson. It is a pleasure to meet you all." she said.

Alena furrowed her eyebrows at the teacher. There was something up with the teacher and whatever it was, it wasn't good.

* * *

The rest of the school day went by fast and Alena and Natalie went up to their dorm. Thankfully, they shared a dorm.

Alena walked to her small twin size dorm bed and sat on it. She still had to put her clothes in the dresser and closet and she still had to make this room her own, but she would do that later.

"That English teacher kept on looking at me Nat." Alena said.

Natalie nodded and sat beside her cousin. "I know. She kept on looking at me too."

Alena frowned. "Who was she? I got this horrible vibe from her, this awful horrible vibe."

Natalie shrugged. "I don't know 'Lena. I had the awful feeling too. Maybe it was just nothing. I'm sure it was nothing."

Alena shook her head. "It just felt weird, like how she kept on looking at us."

Natalie nodded and stood up. "Well, I'm gonna pick out my outfit for the back to school party. Don't worry Alena. You always worry. Just have fun. It's senior year and let's make the best out of it."

Alena thought for a moment and then nodded. "Yeah, you're right."

Natalie smiled. "Of course I'm right. I'm Natalie."

Alena rolled her eyes. "Whatever, let me just call my parents okay?" Alena asked and walked over to the dresser and picked up her slim phone."

Natalie rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'm gonna take a shower. Tell them I said hi."

Alena nodded. "I will."

Natalie gave a small smile and grabbed the clothes she was going to wear for the party. She walked to the bathroom in their room and she closed the door. Minutes later, Alena heard the water from the shower.

Alena dialed her house phone number placed the phone to her ear, hearing the ringing. A few seconds later, her father answered.

_"Hello?"_ his deep voice asked.

Alena smiled and sat on her bed. "Hi, Dad." she said.

Derek gave a small smile hearing his daughter's voice. _"Hi, Alena, how was your first day of being a senior?" _

"Um, it's good. I liked it. Most of my teachers seem nice." she answered.

_"That's good, Honey."_ her father said.

Chloe walked into the kitchen and saw Derek on the phone. Derek turned around and gave his beautiful wife a small smile. "Alena," he mouthed and Chloe nodded.

"Can I talk to her?" Chloe asked.

Derek nodded.

_"Well, your mother wants to talk to you, 'Lena. I love you and stay in school and remember to stay away from boys."_

Alena laughed. "I will, Dad."

_"No, I'm serious, Alena. They are bad. Stay away from them."_

_**"Derek, leave her alone. She can talk to boys if she wants to; now let me talk to my daughter." **_Alena heard her mother say. Alena smiled hearing her mother's sweet voice.

Derek rolled his eyes. _"Bye, Alena I love you,"_ he said and Alena smiled. "Love you too, Dad."

Chloe tapped on Derek's arm and Derek rolled his eyes and gave the phone to Chloe, making her smile.

_"Alena! I miss you so much! Just being with your father and your two brothers and Lilly is no fun."_

Alena smiled and stood up. She walked around her dorm and wished she was with her parents.

"I know, Mom. I know how annoying they could be."

Chloe laughed. _"Yes. Your father is such a pain. I give you permission to talk to boys, Alena."_

**_"Well, I don't."_**Alena heard her father say and Alenasmiled. "Okay, Mom." was the only thing she said.

_"So what are you doing tonight?"_ Chloe asked, watching as Derek cooked spaghetti for dinner.

"Well Natalie and I are going to the back to school party tonight. That is about it. I just called to let you and Dad know that everything is going alright. I miss you guys and believe it or not, I miss Matt and Max."

Chloe smiled. The twins were outside wrestling one another.

_"I know. They rub off on you and what about baby Lilly? She misses you."_

Alena nodded on instinct. "Of course I miss her. She is my favorite."

Chloe laughed. _"Yeah, you and her are my favorite too."_

Derek turned around and stopped cooking. He raised an eyebrow at Chloe and Chloe rolled her baby blue eyes and gave him a peck on the lips. _"But your father is number one."_

Derek smiled and turned around and began to cook again.

Alena laughed. "I know, Mom. Well, I'm going to get ready for tonight. Tell the twins I love them and tell Lilly I love her, and let Dad know, I won't talk to boys. I love you Mom."

Chloe looked up at Derek and Derek gave his wife a small smile._ "I love you too. Have fun."_

"I will. Bye." Alena said and hanged up the phone. Alena placed her phone back on her dresser and looked in her closet for an outfit to wear.

* * *

Chloe looked up at Derek. "Derek, are you sure this was a right idea?" she asked.

Derek nodded. "It was. That school has been keeping her safe. She will be fine, Chlo. I promise."

Chloe bit her lip and sat a plate down on the table. "But, Derek, I know she gained her powers when she was 11. I know she did. Remember? She woke up screaming and crying. She ran to us and she cried."

Derek sighed. "I remember." he mumbled.

"What if her powers start kicking in again?" Chloe asked.

Derek shook his head. "They won't. That school already took care of it. They are living a good normal life."

Chloe furrowed her eyebrows. "What will happen when they do come?"

Derek shrugged. "She's safe now and that's what's important. She is safe and so is Natalie. All of our family is safe. We will deal with that problem later. Right now everyone is safe."

Chloe placed another plate on the table and placed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I just have a bad feeling, Derek. I have a bad feeling." she said, walking to the drawers and pulling out the forks.

"That is just you. If something was wrong Alena would tell you. She's a smart girl. She got that from me." Derek said with a conceited smile on his lips.

Chloe smiled a bit. "She also has your hair and eyes and she is also a daddy's girl."

Derek smiled. "See, she would have told us if something was wrong." Derek said, reassuring his wife.

Chloe nodded. "Yeah, you're right."

"Well, of course I'm right. I'm always right."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Were you always this conceited?" she asked.

Derek shrugged. "I guess I just have a lot to be happy about." he said.

Chloe smiled. "Me too." she said agreeing.

They were both silent for a moment and then Chloe spoke.

"Did you hear Tori's daughter already developed her powers? She's only 10 Derek."

Derek sighed and nodded. "I know, but let's not talk about this Chloe. Let's eat and act like a normal family. Everything will be fine. I promise."

Chloe nodded slowly. "Okay Der."

Chloe finished setting the tables and called the twins in. "I love you Chloe. I promise everything will be okay."

Chloe smiled and kissed him. "I love you too." she said, but deep down Chloe knew that something was going to happen. She knew that something bad will be happening, but she didn't know what it would be. The only thing she could do was hope and pray that everything would turn out okay. It had to turn out okay right? It just had to.

Whether it was going to turn out alright, that was the surprise that no one wanted to face.

* * *

**A/N: Well, what do you think? Do you like it? Love it? Hate it? I hope you at least like it or love it. Tell me whatever you think and tell me if you have any suggestions for anything. Thank you for reading this! I love you all!**

**You know what to do! Be nice and review!**

**Love, SnowWhite1864**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello my sunshines! First, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed my story, who favorite me, who favorited my story, or who put us on your alert system. It made me happy and I just wanted to jump in the air with happiness.**

**I really am excited to write this story, because actually, I had a dream about this like 6 months ago, and I know have the courage to write about it! I have the weirdest dreams, so enjoy!**

**Anyway, I love you all for supporting me and for still reading it, even with the messed up names. I'm so sorry once again. Thank you so much for everything guys! I love you all and you are all my Sunshines!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my characters and my plot, everything else Kelley Armstrong owns.**

* * *

**_Chapter 2_**

Alena bit her lip. She has been looking through her closest for a while now, and she has found nothing. She could ask Natalie to help her find an outfit, but Natalie being Natalie, would pick out an outfit that was too revealing, and Alena wasn't like that; not at all.

Alena sighed. She could look through Natalie's closet. Natalie had a lot of clothes and they both wore the same size, but most of Natalie's clothes were a bit too tight. Alena was amazed that Uncle Simon allowed her to wear that stuff. If Alena ever wore that in front of her dad, her dad would kill her.

Alena sighed and walked to her luggage. She had some clothes in there. She picked the luggage off of the floor and lifted it onto her twin size dorm bed. She unzipped it and looked through the clothes that were in it.

She grew tired of looking through it, so she dumped it all out, knowing that eventually, she would have to put the clothes away. She rummaged through the piles of clothes and smiled when she found something that she liked.

She picked it up and looked at it. It was cute and it was perfect. She smiled, happy that she found something that she could wear tonight.

There was a click at the bathroom door and Alena turned her head to see her blonde cousin coming out of the bathroom. The heat from the bathroom, made its way out of the bathroom and into their dorm. Cold air and warm air combined.

Alena only knew that from science. She was smart like her father. She took after her father a lot, but she was like her mother a lot in ways too. She was shy as her mother at times, but she always spoke her mind, and was a bit too blunt like her father. She would stutter when she was too nervous like her mother, and she was very friendly like her mother. She was concentrate, caring, kind, smart, compassionate, and if she truly believed in something she would always stick up for it and always stand behind it, even if she was alone. She didn't care what people thought of her. If they didn't like her, they didn't like her. What could she do about it? It was their choice and she wasn't going to judge anyone. She didn't even judge Cole. Maybe he was that way for a reason or maybe he wanted attention, but Alena wasn't the kind to judge. She still found good in him, even if he wanted to hide it. There was still good in him and Alena knew it. It was up to him to actually show the good. Alena wasn't going to tell Cole that anytime soon.

Alena smiled at her blonde cousin and looked at the clothes she wore. Natalie wore a dark blue shirt that showed a lot of her back and her shoulders. It was very cute and it hugged Natalie's chest and waist. Like Alena thought before, all of her clothes were tight.

She wore black skinny jeans that hugged her legs and ass. Alena was wondering how she could walk in those jeans. They looked so tight. Alena liked skinny jeans too, but at least hers were comfortable to wear.

"You look amazing Nat." Alena said.

Natalie smiled. "Thank you, I think I look good too." she said.

Alena rolled her eyes. "You are too conceited."

Natalie nodded her head and tried her hair with the white fluffy towel. "And I'm proud of it." Natalie said.

Alena nodded. "I bet you are. So, I found what I'm going to wear. You remember that dress I bought over the summer?" Alena asked.

Natalie walked over to her vanity and nodded. "The cute one with that was dark blue with the little flowers on it?" Natalie asked and sat down. She grabbed her brush and began to brush her blonde locks.

Alena nodded once again. "Yep, and I think I am going to wear my black leather jacket with it and my black boots. How does that sound?"

Natalie nodded and looked at herself in the mirror. "Beautiful 'Lena. Every guy will be looking at you, especially Cole."

Alena rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Well, hopefully he won't be there. I can't stand him. Today in Spanish he had a little 'problem' and he wanted me to fix it for him. He thinks women have no respect."

Natalie laughed. "Did you fix his 'problem'?" she asked.

Alena looked at her cousin in disgust. "Does it look like I did, Natalie? Of course I didn't."

Alena crossed her arms. "I'm going to take a shower. You don't have to wait for me. I know David is probably waiting for you, so you can go whenever you like."

Natalie nodded. "Okay, Alena." she said.

Alena sighed and walked over to her dresser, and pulled out a black lacy bra and matching undies. She then turned around and walked to the bathroom. She was going to take a long shower and allow her worries to wash away, because that's what she needed. She needed to stop worrying and have fun, and she was going to have fun tonight, and hopefully avoid Cole.

* * *

Cole walked out of the shower with a black towel hanging low on his hips, allowing the perfect 'V' to show. He ran a hand through his dark brown hair and noticed that David was already ready. He actually had his keys in his hands. He was ready to go meet Natalie and probably Alena.

Cole remembered Alena when he was younger. She was always the girl who was quiet. She was the girl who always did right. She was the perfect girl and she was always the perfect girl, or that is what Cole thought.

Alena was nice to everyone and she always did the perfect thing. Alena was even nice to Cole once, but then he blew it. Cole knew what he did, but he liked to pretend he didn't do anything. The guilt in him was still eating at him.

Cole probably did the worst thing he could do to Alena. He made a bet. He made a stupid, stupid bet with Kyle. The bet was to have Kyle get into Alena's pants. Cole believed that he couldn't do it, and Kyle believed that he could do it, so Cole bet on it. The loser had to pay $100 and winner gained $100.

Soon, Kyle and Alena started to date; this all happened in seventh grade. They were the cutest couple in the school. People called them 'Kyna.' Everyone loved them as a couple and then Kyle tried to get in her pants.

Alena refused of course and then Kyle told her of the bet and the $100 was more important than her friendship with Cole.

The next day, Alena asked Cole about the bet and there was no point in denying it. Alena knew the truth. Alena slapped Cole across the face and never was friends with him ever again. That was the last time he was friends with her. After that, Cole ignored Alena, and Alena ignored him.

Cole regretted it ever since. Alena was an amazing friend and he missed her. He missed her a lot.

Lately Cole has felt connected with Alena. He can't stop thinking about her. She's been invading his mind and he can't make it stop. All he can do is think about it and it sounds weird, but all he can think about her scent and how she smelled like roses. She smelled like sweet roses and that was all he could smell and it was starting to bother him.

Why was she invading his thoughts and why could he smell her scent wherever he goes? She hated him so why does he feel the need to be beside her? Maybe it was because he wanted to bother her for fun. He couldn't possibly care for her. She was Alena. She was the girl who had everything to live for, Cole, the complete opposite.

Alena had the nice family, the nice friends, and the good life. Cole, was the complete opposite. He had the father that couldn't care less about his son and his mother passed away in a tragic care accident. He was all alone and will forever be alone, and he was okay with it. He found little happiness in his life. He would never admit that he always found some happiness being around Alena even if she would say insults to him. He still liked being around her.

Cole shook all the thoughts out of his mind and walked over to his dresser and pulled out black boxers and dark blue jeans.

"So, you are going to meet Natalie?" Cole asked, taking the black towel off.

David turned around. He wasn't interesting in seeing Cole's member.

"Yes, I am." David answered.

Cole put on the black boxers and then he quickly put on the dark blue jeans.

"Is Alena going to be with you?" he asked, pulling up the zipper, and stopped with the zipper was fully zipped.

He walked over to his closet and pulled out a dark V-neck, and placed it on his body, hiding the six-pack and his muscular chest.

David sighed and knew where this was going. He turned around to face his friend.

"No, she's not, but I really think you should just leave her alone." David said and crossed his arms.

Cole pulled out a random pair of black socks and threw them on his bed.

"Why?" Cole asked and walked over to his closet and pulled out an expensive pair of black shoes. His family may not care about him, but they did have a lot of money to offer.

"Because Cole. We both know what happened in the seventh grade. She is still upset about that, and plus, she has other things on her mind more important than you." David said.

Cole raised an eyebrow and walked to his bed and put on the black socks.

"Oh really?" he asked. "Like what?"

"She has to focus on school, she is going to be auditioning for the school play soon, and she has a lot on her plate. She needs someone…" David left the sentence hanging.

Cole put on the black shoes and stood up. He looked at his friend. "Someone better for her?" Cole asked, finishing the sentence for him.

David's lips were in a thin line. "I didn't say anything, you said it. All I'm saying is that you should leave her alone."

Cole rolled his eyes and picked up his black leather jacket that was lying on the floor of the room. He really needed to learn how to clean. He put it on and pulled at the collar of it, and moved it a bit.

"David, you and I both know I'm not gonna do that. I have made a promise to screw every girl in the school."

David gave his friend a look and Cole held his hands up in surrender. "Hey, I am not going near your girl, but her cousin…" he said and David glared at Cole.

"Cole, just leave Alena alone."

Cole ran a hand through his wet dark brown hair, making it spike up a bit at the front.

"And where's the fun in that?" Cole asked and smirked.

"Cole," David warned.

"I'm sure she wants me. She is just acting. You said she is auditioning for the play right and doesn't she get the role for every play and musical? See, she's an actress. She's just acting."

"She's not acting and you're in denial." David said and Cole gave David a look.

"Make sure you don't come back to the dorm tonight. Alena and I are going to be having a little party of our own." Cole said and walked to the bathroom.

David groaned and shook his head. He walked to the dorm room and slammed the door shut.

Cole smirked hearing that David was pissed off. He put some deodorant on and he brushed his teeth so he could have good breath. He sprayed his John Varvatos Cologne all around him, making him smell irresistible. He looked at himself in the mirror and gave himself a once over.

When he was done, he walked out of the bathroom and grabbed his car keys that were lying on his dresser. He made sure he had the key to his dorm and anything else he may need. When he had everything he needed, he opened his door room.

He was going to have fun tonight, and he was going to make sure he had the fun with Alena, whether David liked it or not. …

Alena walked out to the parking lot of their dorm and groaned when she saw who was walking out the same time she was. Cole Mitchell. Just her luck. Isn't that how it always works? You always run into someone when you don't want to.

Alena took a deep breath. Maybe if she just walked straight to her car, he wouldn't see her and he wouldn't bother her. She would be free and left alone.

Alena spotted her red car and walked to it quickly. It was across the street, not too far away from wear she was at.

Alena walked faster. She reached her car and unlocked it. When she opened her car door that was when he noticed her.

"Alena!" he yelled out.

Alena groaned. She turned around to see him running to her. He was wearing his leather jacket, and the grey V-neck with dark jeans. Alena wasn't going to lie. He looked cute, but sometimes the cute things in life turn out deadly.

Cole gave Alena a once over. She looked beautiful. She wore a beautiful dark blue dress with a design of little small beautiful white flowers around the dress. The dress was a sweetheart neckline and showed the little line of the beginning of her breast, but that was all that was showed. At the bodice of the dress, it had cute ruffles, which Cole desperately wanted to play with. The dress stopped a couple of inches about her knees. Her legs were shining from the street light and looked strong and so smooth. Cole wanted to run his fingers over her legs.

She wore black ankle boots and a black leather jacket that stopped at the mid of her back. Her beautiful shiny black hair was done in gentle curls, which stopped just below her breast. Her emerald-green eyes look even darker than usual. She wore natural eye shadow, but there was a tint of sparkle in it. She wore black eyeliner, bringing out her eyes even more. Her eyelashes were long.

Her lips looked darker, but still looked plump like they always did. Her lips looked kissable and Cole would make sure he would be the one to kiss them. She looked beautiful. Everything about her looked beautiful and everything about her screamed Alena! Cole could even smell her scent. Roses, like always.

"What do you want Cole? I have to leave." she said and crossed her arms. She already set her black purse in the passenger seat, but she was still holding her keys in her right hand.

"I was looking for you and I found you." he said and smirked.

Alena furrowed her dark eyebrows. "Well, I wasn't looking for you, so let's pretend you didn't find me." she snapped.

The smirk on Cole's face fell. "Well, I'm not going to pretend, but if you choose to ignore me, and act like you don't want to see me-"

"I'm not acting." Alena said, cutting him off.

"Sure you aren't, but I just came over here to say hi, and ask if you can give me a ride." he lied.

Alena raised an eyebrow. "Why in the hell would I give you a ride?" she asked.

"Ooh, look Saint Alena does swear." he said.

Alena glared at him. "You aren't helping yourself asshole." she said.

Cole smirked again. "I need help because you see my car," Cole said, turning around, pointing to the expensive black sports car.

"Yeah, I'm not blind. I see it." Alena snapped. Cole turned back around to look at Alena. He ignored her snarky comment and continued.

"Well, I'm out of gas, and I was hoping, out of the kindness of your heart, you could give me a lift." he said, staring into her beautiful green eyes.

Alena narrowed her eyes at him. "Why would I do that for you?" she asked.

Cole shrugged. "I was hoping that you could help a-"

"Don't say friend because we aren't friends." Alena interrupted him.

Cole took a deep breath. "I was going to say classmate." he said.

Alena frowned. "Unfortunately you are a classmate." she said.

Cole nodded slowly. "So what do you say? Will you give me a lift?" he asked.

Alena looked at him and her eyes softened. She walked closer to him and uncrossed her arms. She was just inches from his face and she went to his left ear. "I would rather die." she whispered. Cole felt her warm breath tickle his ear and he ignored the tingles he was feeling everywhere, especially the little thing happening to his friend.

Alena pulled away from him and turned around. She went inside her car, since she left her car door opened already. She locked her car's doors and jabbed her key into the ignition. She then started her car and backed out of the parking spot slowly, making sure that she didn't run over Cole. She then turned and headed out of the parking lot and to the party. She turned on some music to calm her down.

Cole glared as the car drove away. He cursed and then walked angrily to his black sports car. Who would have known someone would reject Cole Mitchell. It didn't just make Cole angry, but it also made him want to try harder and Cole always loved a good challenge.

Cole opened the driver side of his sports car and went inside. He placed the key in the ignition and started the car. He backed out of parking spot and turned. The night wasn't over and he still didn't have his fun yet. The night wasn't going to end until he had his fun.

* * *

Alena was pissed off. How dare Cole just think that she would give him a ride, when his car was perfectly fine? She saw him just yesterday driving it, getting his oils check and filling it with gas. His care was perfectly fine and she knew it.

Alena groaned and turned on the radio. Paramore 'Brick By Boring Brick' was on. She turned it up all the way and sang along with Hayley Williams.

_"Well go get your shovel  
and we'll dig a deep hole"_

Alena made a left and still sang the song a long with Hayley Williams. Paramore was actually one of her favorite bands, along with Skillet, The Fray, and Breaking Benjamin.

_To bury the castle, bury the castle  
well go get your shovel  
and we'll dig a deep hole"_

Alena saw the train tracks, but she didn't hear the loud whistle the train was making, to warn everyone the train was making its way through, so Alena continued to drive, and didn't bother to slow down her speed.

_To bury the castle, bury the castle  
Ba da ba ba da ba ba da"_

Alena tapped her fingers against the steering wheel, listening to the music, and the lyrics of the song. She waited for her favorite part of the song to come on and when it did, she sang along with it.

"_Well you built up a world of magic  
because your real life is tragic  
Yeah you built up a world of magic"_

This song reminded her, a lot of Cole. Cole always tried to find other things to hide his real world. Alena knew everything about Cole and his family. They were close friends once.

_ "If it's not real,  
you can't hold it in your hand.  
You can't feel it with your heart  
and I won't believe it  
but if it's true"_

There was something wrong with the gates that night. The gates wouldn't close, so Alena had no idea that a train was coming her way. The music was way too loud and the gates were still up, as if there were no train coming, but that would be a miracle if there was none. It would be amazing if there wasn't a train, but unfortunately, there was one, and it was moving at a fast pace, hurrying to get to the destination it was supposed to be.

_ "You can see it with your eyes  
Oh even in the dark  
and that's where I want to be, yeah"_

Alena sang, completely unaware of the train heading towards her.

Alena only paid attention to the road and the music playing from the radio. She hummed with the music on the radio, in complete oblivion from the loud whistle the train made. The whistle was the kind of whistle that would keep the children up at night, completely afraid to fall asleep.

Alena ran a hand through her black hair and she began to feel such a horrible feeling. Something was telling her to stop, but it was vague. It was such a vague sound that she couldn't hear it. It was probably nothing, but most likely it was something. It was something important.

"Alena!" the voice screamed, in the backseat, but Alena didn't pay attention to it. She actually tried to block it out, without meaning to block it out. It was the treatment that she was put through to block the ghost out.

The blonde ghost stood up in the back seat, and used the head of the passenger seat for support. "Alena! You need to stop. Listen to me! Don't block me!" the ghost screamed, hoping that Alena would listen.

Alena heard nothing. She heard nothing, and she was getting closer and closer to the train tracks and the train was the same distance as it was for Alena to cross the tracks. If Alena kept on going, she would be dead in thirty seconds.

The blonde ghost bit her lip and turned her head to the side, hearing the loud noise the train was making, and seeing the bright light coming from the train. The blonde ghost hoped this would work and disappeared from the back of the car and appeared in front of the train tracks and held her right hand out in a symbol to stop.

Alena looked up and saw a girl with blonde hair standing in front of the train tracks. Her right hand was out telling Alena to stop. She had blonde hair, that didn't move with the blonde wind and she had warm blue eyes. Her face was kept stern and she looked concerned. She looked as if she was 16 and she was wearing a Mickey Mouse nightshirt with giraffe socks. There was no smile on the girl's lips. Her lips were just pressed in a straight thin line.

That is when Alena game to her senses. She pressed her foot hard against the break and held on to the steering wheel for dear life.

The car stopped abruptly, making Alena hit her head against the steering wheel, but not hard, thanks to her seatbelt. Alena bit her lip hard enough that she drew blood and she kept her fingers wrapped around the steering wheel, so hard, that her knuckles began to turn white.

Alena's back hit her seat and her breathing quickened because of the adrenaline running through her veins. Her heart was beating rapidly against her chest and Alena heard every beat that it made, like there was a mini drum playing beside her ear.

Alena was breathing hard and watched as the fast train made its way across the tracks, with the gates still up. Alena swallowed hard and looked at the spot where the girl once was. She was gone.

Alena felt her blood drain out of her face and she squirmed in her seat. She turned her head to the left, seeing if the girl was there, she wasn't there. She turned her head to the right. The girl wasn't there either. Alena felt someone watching her back and she turned around in a fast pace, her heart beating faster than ever.

When Alena turned around the girl was sitting in the backseat looking at Alena with wide eyes. Alena looked at the girl and wanted to scream. She felt her spirit all around her and it was a good spirit, but she shouldn't be seeing this girl. This wasn't normal. This wasn't normal at all.

The blonde girl smiled and looked at Alena. "You look just like your father." she said with a huge smile on her face. Alena looked at the blonde girl and furrowed her eyebrows. She backed away far from the girl, unsure of what the girl would do to her.

"Not that your father isn't good-looking. He gotten better over the years, but you are very beautiful."

The blonde girl turned her head to the side.

Alena tried to swallow the lump in her throat, but it wouldn't budge. Alena tried to speak, but her throat was to dry, and it felt very scratchy.

The blonde girl smiled. "You are probably wondering who I am." The blonde girl said and Alena didn't say anything. She just stared at the blonde girl who was sitting in the backseat of her car, wearing the Mickey Mouse nightshirt and the giraffe socks.

"My name is Elizabeth Delaney, but I prefer Liz. It sounds more grown up, don't you think?" the blonde ghost asked and before Alena could respond, someone beeped their horn.

Alena jumped up and Liz laughed. "The train is gone." she said, smiling. "You need to drive now."

Alena just nodded and turned around. She sat on her seat and took a deep breath. She swallowed and pressed on the gas, making the car go. Alena swallowed again, not knowing what else to do. What was she supposed to do? There was a stranger in the backstreet of her car and she just appears out of nowhere. Where did she come from and why was she here? Was she always here and Alena didn't know about it? Was she haunting Alena?

Alena parked at a random spot near a lot of trees and turned around to see the blonde girl gone.

Alena stared at the empty spot where the blonde girl was. She was just there just a few minutes ago and she disappeared. Alena didn't want her to disappear. She needed answers on why she saw her.

Alena turned back and placed her hands on the steering wheel of the car. Her heart was beating rapidly in her chest and she placed her head on the steering wheel. Her car beeped from the pressure of her head on the steering wheel and she picked her head up.

Alena looked up and saw a bloody woman in front of her. Alena screamed. The woman looked like she was from the 50's. She wore a dull gray dress that went a couple of inches below her knee. She had a black belt around her waist, making her have the hour-glass figure. She wore white shoes with high socks that were folded. She looked about Alena's age and her hair was a mess.

Blood stains were on her gray dress, more on her chest. There was a huge gash on her right eyebrow and a huge cut on her lip. The blood looked fresh and so real. The woman looked real and Alena knew the woman wasn't real because she looked like she was from the 50's. She wasn't real. She wasn't real at all.

"Help me!" the teenager screamed, walking closer and closer to the car.

Alena stared at the woman and made sure her door was locked. She pressed the button and when she heard the locks make a noise she relaxed a bit, but not too relaxed.

"He's going to get me! Help me! Please!" the teenager screamed again, walking closer and closer to car.

Alena shook her head slowly and watched the teenager. A part of her wanted to go out there and help the girl, but a part of her wanted to stay in the shelter of the car.

Alena bit her lip and watched the teenager some more. The teenager placed her hand on the front of the car. If the girl was a human, the car would have made a noise when she placed her hand on the car, but it didn't. That's how Alena knew she wasn't there.

Alena took a deep breath. "Please. I'm begging you. M-My name is Annabelle Lynn. My family has money. If you help me get away from him, I-I will give you anything you w-want. Y-You can meet E-Elvis. I k-know him." the teenager stuttered.

Alena frowned and was beginning to feel guilty. Whether this person was real or fake, it was still having an effect on Alena. Alena felt as if the girl was real.

Alena pressed the button that unlocks her seatbelt. She took off her seatbelt in a rapid place and quickly unlocked her car door. Alena pulled out her car keys and held them in her hand.

Alena just hoped that she made the right decision. Alena opened her car door and watched as the teenage girl looked up at Alena. The teenage girl gave Alena a small smile, but Alena frowned and walked to the girl.

"I don't want anything. Just tell me how I can help you." Alena said and looked at the teenage girl.

The teenage girl raised her face. Her skin was pale. It was so pale and she looked so sick. She must have lost a lot of blood because she looked as if she was about to faint.

"I-I don't know… I'm already dead." the girl said.

"He killed me." she said, as if she was remembering.

The girl looked into Alena's green eyes. "H-He killed me. No one helped me."

The girl then looked down to her white shoes; her white shoe and some blonde on them. She frowned. She loved those shoes.

"W-Why did he kill me?" the girl asked looking back up at Alena.

Alena frowned and walked a bit closer to the teenager. "I don't know. What was your name again?" Alena asked, remembering she said her name before.

"Annabelle. Annabelle Lynn." the girl answered and ran a hand through her blonde curly hair.

Alena remembered looking through old newspapers. Alena loved history so one day she decided to look through old newspapers and Alena remembered the girl's name. She died on August 23, which was today, but she died in the year 1959.

Alena just simply nodded. "Annabelle, I'm not sure how to help you." Alena answered.

The blonde girl shook her head. "No. Please. No one else can hear me and you have this beautiful light around you. You must be able to help me. Please. Please help me." The girl sobbed.

Alena swallowed and watched as a car passed by. They probably thought Alena was crazy. She was standing outside in the dark, talking to herself. Completely normal.

Alena bit her lip. "Annabelle, I don't think I can. I'm sorry. I don't know how and I don't know what to do. I don't even know how I'm talking to you and-"

Alena stopped talking when she saw that a car was parking in front of her. They probably thought that she was having car problems, but she didn't have her emergency lights on, so why would they stop? People usually didn't stop for others, especially someone who was talking to herself.

Alena looked back at Annabelle and gave her a small smile. Annabelle just frowned at Alena.

The person had a black sports car that looked very familiar, but Alena couldn't remember where she saw it.

The car's headlight turned off and the person opened the door and walked out of the car. The person slammed the car door shut and walked to Alena. That was when Alena realized who it was.

The person was Cole and she crossed her arms and glared at him.

"What do you want?" she spat out and leaned against her car.

Cole held his hands out in surrender. "Hey, I'm just here to check on you. I realized you were out here all alone and you weren't in your car. I was just checking to see if you had car trouble." he said and then placed his hands to his sides.

Alena narrowed her eyes at him. "I don't need help. Thank you for being so kind." she forced herself to say and she forced a fake smile on her face.

"Are you sure?" Cole asked, walking closer and closer to Alena.

Alena nodded. "Yes, I just wanted fresh air." she said and crossed her arms,

Cole raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "Why did you need fresh air? Is it because I take your breath away? I have that effect on most people, mostly girls' though." he said with a smirk.

"So you are gay?" Alena asked. "I always knew you were." she said.

Alena heard a laugh beside her, but she ignored it.

"Ah, very funny," Cole said.

Alena narrowed her eyes. "I wasn't making a joke. I was stating the truth. Have you ever heard the famous saying, 'The truth shall let you free?' It is a very famous saying." Alena said.

Cole nodded. "I have and you should tell the truth on how you feel about me."

Alena made a noise of disgust.

"You want to hear what I feel about you?" Alena asked.

Cole nodded. "I do." he said.

"I hate you Cole. You only care about yourself in every way possible. You use girls, you buy your friends and you really have no one. You think because you are good-looking, that everyone will love you, but Cole, you must have a good heart to have people like you. I bet most of your friends and relationships are fake, and I feel bad for you. I do Cole, because like I said earlier, you have no one and you especially don't have me for a friend." Alena said.

"You are an asshole, dick, and a selfish person." Alena finished and glared at him.

Alena saw the expression on Cole's face and she felt her face soften. She felt awful for what she said and she frowned. He was once her friend and she had no right to judge him like she did.

"Cole, I-I'm sorry." Alena whispered.

"All I said was a lie." she added.

Cole looked at Alena with hard eyes. What she said was right. Every word that escaped her mouth was right.

Cole shook his head. "No, it was right." Cole answered.

Alena shook her head. "Cole, I had no right to say all those things. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Alena said, walking a bit closer to him, but Cole moved back.

Cole looked at Alena and stared into her sincere green eyes. She really was sorry and Cole saw it. He gave her a small smile.

"No, it's alright." he said.

Alena felt guilt deep inside her. "Cole," she said, feeling guilty more than ever.

"Why don't we go to the party? You love parties. We could have fun." she said.

Cole looked up and smirked. Alena glared at him. "Not like that." Alena said.

Cole smirked and nodded.

"If I do go with you, you can't be an asshole." Alena said.

Cole smiled a bit. "I'll be nice."

Alena nodded. "I'll follow you to the party. I'm not leaving my car out here in the middle of nowhere."

"Fine," Cole said and walked back to his car.

Alena rolled her eyes, hating that her guilt made her do that. The things she did when she felt too guilty.

"Cole!" Alena shouted out.

Cole already had his car door opened and he placed his hand on the top of the car door and turned around to look at Alena.

"I'm sorry." she said. "I'm really sorry."

Cole nodded. "I know Lena." he called her by her nickname. He hasn't called her by her nickname since 6th grade.

Cole was about to go in his car, but Alena stopped him.

"Cole," she shouted. "Just so you know, we aren't friends."

Cole chuckled to himself. "Yeah, I know." he said and walked into his car.

Cole jabbed his key into the ignition and turned it. He wouldn't change the setting until drive until Alena was ready to go.

Alena turned to look at Annabelle. "I'm sorry." she said to Annabelle.

Annabelle nodded. "I-I'll be fine." she stuttered.

Alena frowned and nodded. "I hope that you can have your piece." Alena said.

"I hope that you will be at your peace." Alena repeated, imagining pushing Annabelle into heaven. It just popped in her mind. She didn't really think about it.

Annabelle smiled and felt herself slowly going away. "I will be." she said and disappeared.

Alena furrowed her eyebrows. "Annabelle?" Alena asked.

Annabelle didn't answer. She was gone.

Alena frowned and jumped when she heard the loud honking coming from Cole's car horn.

"Asshole," Alena muttered.

Alena walked to her car. She opened her door and climbed in the driver seat. She placed the key in the ignition and started her car. She switched her gear to drive and watched as Cole drove away. Alena sighed and pressed on the gas.

She followed Cole and she refused to turn on the radio. She needed some time to think by herself as she drove.

What in the hell was happening to her? What is going on? She didn't understand any of this, but something was going on and that was for sure. Alena only hoped everything would turn out okay.

**_The Changing_**

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's chapter 2! I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review!**

**So, Alena is getting her powers. I guess you all can guess what she is.**

**I gave some hints to Cole, can you guess what he is.**

**What about Natalie and David? What are they?**

**If you have any suggestions or anything you want me to do, let me know! I would love to hear them!**

**You know what to do! Be nice and review! ****J**

**Love, SnowWhite1864**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello my little sunshines! Thank you so much for all the reviews and all who favorited. I hope you liked chapter 2!**

**Now, all of my work was deleted, so was my work for my other story, and I was not very happy about it.**

**So, I'm so sorry I didn't update fast enough!**

**I hope you enjoy and I love you all!**

* * *

**_Chapter 3_**

Alena looked up at Cole and gave him a look. He was giving her the ridiculous look he gave to every girl. The look he believed that would win every girl over. The look where he gave a girl that smile and the look where he looks at her with his eyes innocent, but unfortunately for him, it wasn't working. Alena was more freaked out than turned on.

"Is there something wrong with your face?" she asked.

"Correction," she said. "There is always something wrong with your face, but why are you making it more creepy?" she asked and crossed her arms.

Cole raised an eyebrow. "There is never anything wrong with my face, and my face is never creepy," Cole said.

Alena gave a fake nod. "Of course, Cole," she said. "Your face is always... non creepy."

Cole smiled. "That's the spirit," he said.

Alena rolled her eyes and looked back up at Cole. He was doing the face again. "Oh God," she said. "Just stop with the face, please. It's not working."

Cole smirked. "I don't have any idea what you are talking about."

Alena smiled. "Alright," she said.

They were both silent and Alena was thankful for it. She wanted nothing more than to go home and watch some reruns of Friends and drink some Sprite. Her father and her used to watch it together all the time. She loved it and she missed her parents and her family. Suddenly, Cole pulled her out of her thoughts.

"So, do you want something to drink. I think all they have here is beer, beer, and some more beer."

Alena shook her head. "I'm not drinking," she said.

Cole raised an eyebrow. "Wow, you are a saint."

Alena shook her head. "No, I'm just not a dumbass," she replied.

Cole smirked. "So you do have a wild side," Cole said. "I would love to see it."

Alena shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Preferably in the bed," he added.

Alena smacked him on the arm. Her hand began to sting from how hard she hit him and she glared at him.

"All you do is think about girls in your bed don't you?" she asked.

Cole shook his head. "That is not all I think about," he replied.

"Oh really?" Alena replied and placed a hand on her hip. "What do you think about then?" she asked him, preparing herself for the worst answer ever.

"I think about how beautiful you are," he replied and Alena gave him a look.

"Oh my God," she said and pinched the bridge of her nose. "You can't be serious," she said and began to laugh.

Cole raised an eyebrow and gave her a confused look. "What's so funny?" he asked and Alena shook her head and began to laugh.

"You... just think... that... you... can get... any girl you... want by-" Alena said in between laughs and began to laugh even harder.

"By what?" Cole asked confused.

Alena sat down on the cold grass and Cole sat beside her. She took deep breaths, controlling her laughter and then she spoke.

"By complimenting girls and giving them that creepy ass look," she said and gave him a smile.

"Hey," Cole said and looked down at her. He stared into her green eyes and she stared into his brown ones. "I am not creepy," he defended.

"That is a matter of opinion," she said and smiled.

Cole rolled his eyes. "Fine, I'll let it slide because I am a nice guy."

Alena snorted. "A-huh," she said in a fake tone.

"You are just mean," Cole said.

Alena shook her head. "I am not," she said defending herself.

"That is a matter of opinion," Cole said, mimicking Alena and Alena rolled her eyes.

"Ass," she muttered under her breath, but Cole surprisingly heard what she said perfectly.

"Are you doing the play again this year?" Cole asked.

Alena nodded. "Of course I am," she said and hugged her knees to her chest. "Why do you ask?"

Cole shrugged. "I'm curious I guess you could say... So Alena, if you are as good of an actress as they all say, why don't you kiss me and proof to me how good you really are," he said and leaned in closer to her.

Alena looked into his eyes and down to his lips and looked back up to his eyes. "It's not that easy," she said. "I don't think anyone is that good of an actress."

Cole smirked. "You are a wonderful actress. I just need some... proof," he said and looked down at Alena's plumped pink lips. He wanted to taste them and see if they tasted like roses just like her scent, but it also looked like they could taste like vanilla.

Alena nodded and had a small smile on her face. "Alright, close your eyes," she said.

Cole did what she said and felt her cold hand touch his left cheek. He felt shocks from it, but he ignored the feeling. He told himself the shocks came from how cold her hand was, but that was not the case.

Cole felt her warm breath on his face and he felt himself smile. He would get anyone to fall under his spell even the girl who claimed that she didn't-

Alena flicked Cole on the head and pulled away from him. Cole jumped from the impact and opened his eyes. He saw a beautiful girl glaring at him with green eyes and he faked a pout.

"Well," he said. "That was no fun."

Alena smiled. "For you it wasn't," she said and gave a soft laugh.

"Well, I think there should be some payback."

Alena's eyes went wide and she stood up. "No," she said and held her hands out in surrender. "Please," she begged softly and Cole looked at her with hungry eyes. "If I were you I would run," he said.

Alena did a soft scream and began to run. She turned to her left and almost ran into some guy and a girl who were making out, but she luckily missed them. "Sorry," she managed to say and turned to the right, but then she felt someone tackle her and she laughed.

She felt someone tickling her stomach and she started to laugh hysterically. "Stop," she said in between laughs.

"Not until you learn your lesson," Cole told her.

Alena shook her head and brought her hands to his hands and tried to remove his hands from his stomach. "I-I'm sorry," she said and turned to the side, trying to avoid his hands from tickling her.

"I'm sorry, Cole," she said.

"Will you kiss me then?" he asked.

"No!" she said and he began to tickle her again and she began to laugh.

"Stop," she said.

Cole shook his head. "Tell me you want to kiss me," he said.

Alena shook her head, feeling tears at the rim of her eyes. "I'm... not saying... something... that is... a lie..." she said in between laughs.

Cole tickled her harder and Alena began to laugh harder. "It hurts... and I... I... I can't breathe," she said.

"Say it," he said.

Alena shook her head.

"Say it," he commanded.

Alena rolled her yes. "Fine," she said. "I want to..."

"You want to what?" he asked.

"Kiss Cole," she said and breathed a sigh of relief when she felt Cole's hands off of her.

"Now, was that so hard?" he asked.

Alena nodded and sat up and she patted her hair and placed it over her shoulder.

"You are different," she said.

Cole raised an eyebrow. "And how is that?" he asked.

"Now, you are the old Cole. The real Cole. The Cole that isn't as much of an ass, the Cole that was my friend. But when you are with your jerk friends, you are different. You aren't the same, and ever since... ever since junior high you became different."

Alena looked up at him and met his eyes. "I guess I realized I miss you, Cole," she said.

Cole furrowed his eyebrows. "I missed you too," he said.

Alena gave a small smile and stood up. "I think I proved my point that I can act," she said and began to walk away.

Cole's mouth dropped open and he looked up at Alena and watched as she walked away. She was acting. She was acting the whole time.

* * *

"Natalie?" Alena asked in the phone. "Where the hell are you?" she asked.

_"I'm a bit busy Lena,"_ Natalie replied on the phone and it took Alena awhile for her to realize what Natalie was talking about.

"Natalie!" Alena screamed in the phone. "You are supposed to be at a party, not screwing around!"

_"I know, but uh things happened,"_ Natalie said on the phone and rolled her eyes at the look David gave her.

"Well obviously Nat," Alena said.

Natalie bit her lip. _"I recommend you don't come home for a while, oh and you are going to need to do the laundry tomorrow. Bye Lena,"_ Natalie said and hanged up the phone.

"Natalie! Natalie! You better not hang up the phone! Natalie!" Alena screamed in the phone.

Alena groaned and stuffed her phone in her leather jacket and she crossed her arms and leaned against a tall tree. How could her cousin do that to her? The only reason she went was because Natalie wanted her to go.

_"Well, don't you look mad,"_ a voice said behind her.

Alena turned her head to the side and saw the blonde girl that she saw earlier in her car.

"How did you get here?" she asked.

"Well," the ghost said. "I fly," she said and laughed.

Alena shook her head and ran a hand through her hair. "What the hell is going on with me?" she asked.

"You are a necromancer," the ghost answered.

Alena raised an eyebrow. "A necromancer?" she asked.

The blonde girl nodded. "Yeah, you see ghost and all that stuff, oh and in case you forgot, I'm Liz," she said and had a smile on her face.

Alena bit her lip. "Alena," she said and slid down the tree and sat down on the grass.

Liz sat beside her and crossed her legs. There was a wind, but it didn't moves Liz's hair like it moved Alena's hair. That was how Alena knew she wasn't here and the fact she didn't make no noise when she walked. Those were the only signs Alena knew so far that she wasn't real. She had to be like a little thing her mind made up because she was so stressed out. Yes, that is what it had to be.

"I am real you know," Liz said. "I really do exist, well I used to be human once, but then, well, obviously I died," she said and frowned and looked down at her hands that were folded in her lap.

Alena frowned. "How did you die?" she asked.

"I- It is not my place to tell you," Liz said and met Alena's green eyes with her blue ones.

"When the time is right, you will be told. I promise," Liz said.

Alena just nodded and crossed her arms.

"So, who is that hot guy who is around you. I think you said Cole was his name."

Alena gave a look of disgust. "He is not hot," Alena said.

"Okay, say what you want to say, but I know the truth."

Alena rolled her eyes. "Whatever," she said.

Liz smiled. "You reminded me of your father there! Do it again!" Liz said and Alena shook her head.

"No, I'm not doing it again." she said and grunted.

Liz smiled. "You just did! You are like your father and your mother combined! Oh my gosh! This is epic!"

Alena stood up. "Alright, I'm going to see you around," Alena said and began to walk away. Liz followed her and Alena sighed.

"Isn't there people like me that you can bother?" Alena asked.

Liz nodded. "Yes, lots, but you are the only one I really like. Like that boy over there," Liz said, pointing to the red-headed boy.

"He is a necromancer, but look at him," Liz said and Alena turned her head to look at him. It was Ryan of course and he was being a dick like he always was.

"He looks like a real jerk and why would I want to talk to someone like that?" Liz asked.

Alena felt a smile creep on her lips. "I see," she said.

Liz nodded. "Now you understand."

Alena simply nodded. "Why do you always speak of my parents?" Alena asked.

"Because I know them. I knew them when we were young. They are my friends," Liz said and smiled.

"Your dad used to be such a jerk," Liz said. "But now he is so protective over all of you. It's actually pretty funny to see."

Alena smiled. "Yeah, he's a good dad."

Liz nodded. "And your mom is a good mother," Liz added.

Alena nodded. "She is."

"Alena!" A voice yelled out.

Liz smiled. "I think I should go. Hottie is coming over," Liz said and saw Cole in the distance and Alena groaned.

"Or maybe I should stay," Liz said, eyeing him up and down.

"Alena, why did you go?" Cole yelled at and Alena rolled her eyes.

"Is it possible we can switch places. I think I would rather be dead then to be around him."

Liz shook her head. "Nope, and you are lucky. I would do anything to be alive again," Liz said and Alena frowned.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

Liz shook her head. "It is what it is," she said quietly.

"Alena," Cole said.

Alena looked up and saw Cole. "Great," she muttered.

Cole walked to her and was about to sit where Liz was sitting, but Alena stopped him.

"Cole!" she screamed.

Cole looked at Alena and gave her a questionable look. "What?" he asked.

"Um, uh don't sit there. I'm uh I saw bugs there," she said.

"So?" Cole said.

"They are bad bugs," Alena said.

Alena looked around and screamed. She stood up and placed a hand over her mouth. "Oh my God!" she said. "It's there! It's huge!"

"Honey, trust me, you haven't seen anything huge yet, but I will gladly show you," he said.

Alena glared at him and hit him on the arm. "Dick," Alena said.

Cole nodded. "That's what I call it."

Liz laughed and Alena turned to glare at her and Liz shut up. Alena then looked at Cole.

"Just like your father!" Liz said excitedly.

Alena rolled her eyes. "You are an asshole," she said and pointed a finger at Cole.

Cole smirked. "Thanks," he said.

Alena groaned and stomped away from him. Cole followed her.

"Now, Alena, are you on your time of the month?"

Alena furrowed her eyebrows and turned around to look at him. "What?" she asked.

"No!" she screamed, realizing what he was talking about.

Cole laughed and held his hands out in surrender. "Alright, kitten," he said.

"Don't call me kitten, jackass," Alena said.

"Aww, he has a nickname for you," Liz said and Alena groaned.

"But it fits you. You are like a little kitten," Cole said and Alena narrowed her eyes at him.

"I am not! I am nothing like a kitten!" Alena said and Cole laughed at her. "You are just so... kittenish."

Alena raised an eyebrow. "Kittenish? Really? That isn't even a word," Alena said.

"Yeah it is," Cole defended. "In the Cole dictionary," Cole said and gave Alena a charming smile.

"I would love to see that," Alena said.

"Well, you could, but you see, it is in my dorm, and you will have to go there to see it so..."

Alena shook her head. "No," she said. "How stupid do you think I am?" she asked.

"I was hoping very," he said.

Alena rolled her eyes. "Nope, not at all."

Cole nodded. "Yeah, I noticed."

Alena smiled a bit.

"Aww, he thinks you're smart," Liz said.

Alena rolled her eyes.

Cole looked out and saw someone he hated. He saw someone who caused his and Alena's friendship to end. He saw Kyle, and he was walking to them, with a huge smirk on his face.

"Shit," Cole muttered.

Alena looked out and saw the guy with the light blonde hair and the amber eyes walking to them. She swallowed, memories rushing through her mind on what has happened in the past. Alena frowned, but she held her head up high.

"Hello, _Alena_," Kyle said, his voice saying Alena's name as if it was some prayer that you would say slowly. He expressed every syllable and Alena resisted the urge to smack him.

"Kyle," Cole said. "How can I help you?" he asked.

Kyle ran a hand through his light blonde hair. "I just wanted to talk to an ex and my old friend. Where's the crime in that?" Kyle asked and winked at Alena.

"A lot when you are an asshole," Alena said and glared at him.

"Oooh, you were always the feisty one," Kyle said walking closer to Alena. Cole felt himself growl which surprised him.

"Too bad I never got to see how you were in bed," Kyle said. "But it is never to late, baby. The night is still young. Why don't you come with me, and I'll show you a good time."

Alena made a look of disgust. "First, you sound like a horrible Ke$ha song, second, I think I would rather die, Kyle. Don't you have other girls that would like to accept that horrible opportunity?" Alena asked.

Kyle was about to say something, but Alena spoke before he did.

Alena nodded. "Oh that's right, no girl probably would because you are an asshole and I hear you are a bit small in that area. Shouldn't you put a label on it for being so small?"

"Well, Alena, it's not small. I can guarantee that. I would label it a choking hazard."

Alena crossed her arms. "Don't they put that label on small objects?" she asked and smirked. She shifted her weight to her right foot and sent Kyle another glare.

Cole started to snicker and Kyle felt anger boil up in him. "So you are going to be hanging around the guy who made the bet with me?" Kyle asked. "Wasn't Cole your friend when we made the bet?"

Alena nodded. "I'm not hanging around anyone, Kyle. I'm not doing anything wrong. And so what he made a bet with you. You want to bring it up after all these years? My, you must be some lonely son of a bitch if you just want to bring back things that happened years ago."

Liz smiled. "You go Alena!"

Alena ignored her and narrowed her eyes at Kyle. "Why are you even bothering us, Kyle? I haven't talked to you since junior high."

Kyle walked up to Alena and placed his hand on her left cheek and stroked it softly. Cole felt himself growl again. He wanted nothing more than to rip Kyle apart with his bare hands.

"I missed you, Alena. Is that too hard to believe?" Kyle asked.

Alena brought her hand to her cheek and removed Kyle's hand off of her cheek. "You are full of it," Alena said.

"I am full of nothing," he replied back and Alena glared at him.

"You are full of shit, so why don't you go, Kyle? Leave me alone and stay out of my life. I have been ignoring you and staying away from you. Why can't you do the same for me?" she asked him.

"Because, when all I think about you and me having a little fun in-" before he could finish, Cole lunged on him.

"Cole!" Alena screamed, shocked as hell that Cole would even do something so stupid like he just did now.

Cole punched Kyle in the face hard enough that it broke soft skin. Kyle hand a split lip and Kyle licked his lips, tasting his warm blood that tasted like metal and copper.

"You're an asshole!" Cole said and punched him again in his face.

Cole stood up and that was when Kyle kicked Cole in the shin, making Cole fall to the ground from the pain.

Kyle grabbed Cole by his dark brown hair and began to punch him in the face.

"Kyle! Stop!" Alena screamed and ran towards them. She grabbed Kyle by the arm, trying to get him off of Cole, but he was surprisingly strong.

"Get off of him! Leave him alone!" Alena said and began to scratch Kyle on his face.

Kyle used his free arm and pushed Alena on the groaned and she fell on the ground with a thud. Her dress rode up a bit, and Kyle took his time to give her a once over. The cleavage on her dress was low, showing her cleavage more, and her dress was up, showing her long legs. Kyle licked his lips wanting her, and that was his worst mistake.

Cole stood up and kicked Kyle where it hurt. Kyle fell to the ground, grabbing his crotch and screamed and groaned. Cole then kicked Kyle in the stomach and then punched him hard in the face, knocking Kyle out.

Cole walked away from Kyle. He was breathing hard from the adrenaline running through his veins, and he was a bit bloody. Alena was breathing hard herself and she stood up and fixed her dress. She looked at Cole and bit her lip. She curled a strand of hair behind her right ear.

Alena looked at Cole. He had a split lip and a bruise on his left cheek. He had a cut on his right eyebrow and Alena frowned. She felt responsible for this.

"I'm sorry," she said.

Cole shook his head. "Don't worry about it. Kyle was drunk. That's why he did it."

Alena nodded. "I know, but I didn't have to do what I did. I'm sorry," Alena repeated.

"I know Alena," he said.

Alena gave him a small smile. "Let's take you home," Alena said.

Cole began to walk, but he was limping a bit and Alena frowned. "Do you want me to help you?" Alena asked.

Cole shook his head. "Nah," he said.

"Let's just get home," he said,

Alena nodded and they walked silently together and then Alena spoke.

"You can drive right?" Alena asked.

Cole rolled his eyes and nodded. "Of course I can," he said.

"Cole, I meant, are you alright to?" she asked.

Cole nodded. "Yes, now let's get going," Cole said.

Alena looked around and didn't see Liz anywhere. Where did she go?

* * *

Alena helped Cole to his dorm and watched as Cole unlocked his dorm. She never though in a million years that she would be going in Cole Mitchell's dorm ever, especially helping him.

"I like your hands all over me," Cole said. "but you don't have to help me."

Alena rolled her eyes and let go of Cole. Cole walked into his dorm and turned on the light, revealing his dorm for Alena to see.

"Make yourself at home," he said.

Alena just nodded and watched as Cole went to his bathroom. Alena pulled out her cellphone and dialed Natalie's number. The phone rang once and went straight to voice-mail.

"Natalie," Alena muttered. "I'm going to kill you."

Alena dialed the number again and this time, it went straight to voice-mail. Alena groaned and crossed her arms.

Alena heard Cole walk out. "We have a problem," she said and turned around.

Cole was wearing pajama pants and nothing else. He had a gorgeous six-pack and huge muscles. He looked strong and fit. He looked perfect. He looked as if it was fake, as if it was photoshopped.

Alena swallowed. "David and Natalie are at my dorm," Alena said and forced herself to look away from Cole's abs and to Cole's brown eyes.

"So?" Cole asked.

"Um, I don't think you understand," Alena began. "They were having fun,Cole, and now they aren't answering the phone, and I really don't want to see a naked David and a naked Natalie."

Cole began to laugh. "Guess you got to stay here with me," he said calmly and walked to his bed.

Alena crossed her arms. "That is not going to happen," she said and narrowed her eyes at Cole.

"Well, fine. Suite yourself. Go to your dorm and see your cousin and my friend getting it on, or stay here. Either way, it doesn't matter to me," he said and calmly pulled the covers of his bed.

Alena sighed. "I don't bite," Cole said. "And you will be all the way over there in David's bed, while I'm over here."

Alena ran a hand through her soft black hair. "Fine," she said and uncrossed her arms. "But if you bother me, I swear, I will hurt you," she said.

Cole nodded and he laid down in his bed. "Night, Alena," he said.

Alena kicked off her boots and sighed. She took off her black leather jacket and set it down on the bed. She pulled on the blankets off the bed and climbed into the bed.

She turned to her side, facing the plain white wall. "Good night Cole," she said softly, and forced herself to close her eyes.

Soon, sleep took over for Alena, but it didn't take over for Cole. He couldn't go to sleep. All he could think about was the beautiful girl who was a few feet away from him sleeping in his friend's bed.

Her soft breathing filled the room, along with her scent. She was in Cole's mind. She was all he was thinking about, and he wondered why he hurt Kyle. Why did Cole get in a fight because some asshole was being an ass to her? Why did he growl? What was going on with him?

Cole looked at Alena for a few more minutes and he heard her heart beat as well. He heard her slow calm heartbeat, mixed with his heartbeat, beating simultaneously.

Lately, Cole has begun to hear things that he wasn't supposed to hear and he has began to smell things he shouldn't be able to smell, and he has begun to have wonderful sight. He was changing, but he didn't mind the hearing part, because Alena's heart was like music to his ears.

* * *

"Chloe!" Liz yelled trying to wake Chloe up.

Chloe groaned and brought herself closer to Derek, using him as her pillow and she smiled, feeling his arms around her.

"Chloe!" Liz yelled again, but louder this time.

Chloe felt her eyes open slowly and she saw her blonde ghost friend standing in front of her with a frown on her face.

"Liz?" Chloe asked sitting up. "What's wrong?" she asked.

Liz swallowed. "It's Alena. She has her powers."

Chloe shook her head. "No, she can't have her powers. She was given medicine to stop her powers.

"It didn't work Chloe and there is something else," Liz said.

Chloe raised an eyebrow. "What? What is it Liz?"

Liz took a deep breath even though she didn't need it.

"I heard one of the teachers talking. I think Alena and Natalie are in trouble."

_**The Changing**_

* * *

**A/N: Hello! So what did you think? I hope you guys like it!**

**So, Alena and Cole. I like them lol.**

**Natalie ditched Alena for David. I think I would kill Natalie.**

**Kyle comes and bothers them. I gave more clues for Cole. I'm pretty sure you know what he is now!**

**Alena is a necromancer! How cute, but she's like a Derek and Chloe combined!**

**Natalie and David are still unknowned... hmmm...**

**Alena had to stay at Cole's dorm. Yep, I would kill my cousin, especially if the guy was as cocky as Cole, but it didn't seem like Alena really minded...**

**Alright my sunshines :)**

**You know what to do, be nice and review!**

**Love, SnowWhite1864**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Oh my gosh! Thank you all for the reviews for chapter 3! I'm so so so so so so so so so so sorry it took me so long to update! I was in a musical and I had finals! I was sick and it has been really hard with everything! I'm so so so so so so so so sorry!**

**I hope I didn't lose any readers because I love you all. You all are amazing and I'm so sorry. Please forgive me.**

**I wrote this chapter extra long for you guys! I hope you enjoy it! I had writer's block for a while on this chapter!**

**This chapter is dedicated to...**

_alicelover520_

**I love reading your reviews. They always make me laugh! Thank you so so so so much! I'm so sorry I didn't update fast enough! Please forgive me! I love you!**

**Enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 4 everyone!**

* * *

_Chapter 4_

"Alena," his voice whispered softly to her and she shook her head and took a deep breath, taking in the air of the school, allowing it to fill her lungs. She looked down at the confusing Spanish worksheet she was forced to have finished by the end of the period, but she knew that would be futile. There was only ten minutes left of class, and she only got five questions done out of 25. She crossed her long toned legs and tapped the blue pen softly against the hard, dark wooden edge of the desk, allowing the sound to echo throughout the small classroom. Her green eyes scanned the worksheet before her and she furrowed her eyebrows at the foreign words and pulled out her small English-Spanish Dictionary. She always hated Spanish. She was only taking the class for extra credits towards college.

"Alena," he whispered her name again, allowing her name to roll off of his tongue. His voice was a bit louder and a bit more commanding than last time. It defiantly was more annoying than last time and Alena ignored him again and opened the small little dictionary book, searching for the translation she needed.

"I can help you with your Spanish if you want," he suggested and Alena turned the thin page of the dictionary, pretending that she couldn't hear the sound of his deep voice. "I already finished the worksheet and it looks like you are having a little trouble."

Alena's eyes scanned the stupid dictionary in her hand and she became annoyed, feeling Cole's eyes on her. She wanted to throw her dictionary at him and tell him off in front of everyone, but she wasn't in the mood to spend an extra hour in the school. Most likely, Cole would get detention as well, and having detention with Cole would be hell.

"I'm really good at Spanish, 'Lena," and Alena took a deep breath to control herself from telling him off right then and there, for using her nickname on her as if they were the best of friends. "I know everything there is to know about Spanish and-"

Mrs. Perez stood up and examined the classroom, hearing whispers in her ears. It was worse enough that she had to spend the whole day teaching unappreciative teenagers Spanish. She didn't want to hear the conversations they were having.

"Who is talking?" her thick Spanish accent echoed through the room and Alena swallowed hard, feeling her palms begin to feel moist. She closed her small dictionary, finally finding the translation she was looking for, and looked down at the worksheet. She wrote down the Spanish sentence for number 6 and moistened her lips with a dab of her tongue on her bottom lip when she finished the sentence. She looked down at number 7 and sighed. Only 18 more problems left.

"Is it you, Cole?" Mrs. Perez asked and Alena looked up just in time to see her beady brown eyes narrowed into slits and Alena bit her tongue down to stop herself from laughing. She turned her head to look at Cole and found that he was still staring at her, giving her a smirk and then turning his attention to the angry Spanish teacher.

Cole gave a confused look. He furrowed his eyebrows and looked around the classroom, as if he wasn't sure where he was. He bit his lip and turned to Alena and she gave him a look of disgust and muttered, "You're stupid." Cole ignored her and turned to the girl next to him and gave her a confused look and, and the girl almost died from being noticed from Cole. Alena rolled her eyes and shook her head at the same time. She blocked Cole, the teacher, and the girl out of her head and looked down at the worksheet laying flat on the hard desk. She breathed out a sigh again, dreading number 7.

"You think I would do that to you, Mrs Perez?" he asked and stared into the teacher's eyes giving her a charming smile. He placed a hand over his heart. "I would never do that to you. Scouts honor. I'm respectful."

Mrs. Perez placed her hand on her hip. Her footsteps began to echo in the room and Alena sighed knowing that the teacher was walking over to the pair. She bit her lip nervously, and picked up her small dictionary again, looking for a translation she needed.

"You, Mr. Mitchell?" she asked him, when she arrived at his desk. "Respectful?" she asked him and tilted her head to the side, glaring at him.

Cole nodded his head and ran a hand through his dark brown hair, moving the stray strands of hair out of his dark eyes. "Of course, Mrs. Perez," he said politely and Alena felt herself shaking her head, knowing that all of this was an act.

"I'm so respectful. I respect my fellow classmates and I respect you, Mrs. Perez."

Mrs. Perez clenched her jaw. "If you respect me, then be quiet. I'm sure the principal would love to hear how much you respect me."

Cole nodded. "I'm sure she would, but you see, I can't visit her."

Mrs. Perez raised an eyebrow. "And why is that?"

"Because," Cole said and turned his head to look at Alena.

"Alena needs my help in Spanish," he said and Alena felt eyes on her and she felt a light blush form at her cheeks and she turned her head and glared at Cole.

"I was helping her, Mrs. Perez, so that's why I was talking to her. She needed my help, and me being a gentleman I am, gave it to her."

Mrs. Perez turned her eyes to Alena and Alena swallowed, seeing how much hate she saw for Cole in Mrs. Perez's eyes.

"Is this true, Alena?" Mrs. Perez asked.

Alena swallowed hard again, feeling her mouth go dry and feeling her cheeks heat up even more. She turned her head and saw Cole giving her pleading eyes and she turned her head again and her eyes looked up at Mrs. Perez, meeting Mrs. Perez's glare.

Alena nodded her head slowly and took a deep breath. "Yes," she said and placed her pen down on her desk, right next to her Spanish textbook.

"I needed help with the Spanish. Do you mind if I turn in the worksheet tomorrow? I'm struggling a bit."

Mrs. Perez looked up and breathed out a long breath and then nodded her head, looking down again at Alena. "Yes, Alena. You may turn it in tomorrow."

Alena gave a warm smile. "Thank you," she said.

Mrs. Perez nodded. "You're welcome. If you need help, just come after school."

Alena wiped her sweaty palms on her grey skirt. "Alright, thank you."

Mrs. Perez sighed and looked at Cole again. "So, Cole, you were really helping Alena with her Spanish?" she asked.

Cole nodded his head. "Of course," he said.

Mrs. Perez nodded her head. "Alright," she said. "How about during study hall, you two come here and finish the worksheet together. That way, you can turn it into class today."

Alena bit her lip and shook her head slowly. "You said that I could turn it in tomorrow, Mrs. Perez. I already had plans to-"

"Cancel the plans," Mrs. Perez said. "I guarantee that Spanish is more important than anything else you have to do."

Alena licked her lips. "I have to plan the auditions for the play," Alena said softly. "I'm the president and I need to be there. We have to go over on what we are doing and when the practices would be and-"

"And you can't go because you will be here, in my room, during study hall."

Alena was about to argue back, but then the bell rang and Alena clenched her jaw and gathered her things angrily and glared at the back of Mrs. Perez's back as she walked to her desk. Alena sighed and stood up, the same time Cole did and sent him the worst evil glare she could muster, and walked away from him.

Cole gave a small chuckle. "What did I do?" he asked, opening his arms out, holding his notebook and Spanish notebook in one hand. Alena ignored him and walked faster, wanting to get away from him as soon as she could. Cole actually liked the way she was walking now. She was moving her hips faster and faster, taking him to inappropriate thoughts. Cole's lips turned upwards and he ran after her.

"Alena," he called out and Alena ignored him and walked down the stairs, with Cole trailing not too far behind.

"Why are you so angry?"

Alena held her books to her chest and turned to her right to get to her locker, but somehow, Cole was fast enough and jumped in front of her, blocking her way to her locker that was just a few seconds away.

Alena breathed out an angry breath. "Move," she said through clenched teeth and moved to her left, only to have Cole block her.

"What did I do? Why are you so angry?" he asked her again and Alena held her books tighter to her.

"Did you forget?" she asked. "Your skull is that thick?"

Cole shrugged his shoulders. "I forget things," he said.

Alena just shook her head. "I have to get to my locker, Cole."

"And I have to talk to you," he said and Alena moved to her right to have Cole block her again.

"Cole!" she said in an aggravated tone and Cole smirked.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Alena took a deep breath and hugged her books tighter to her. Her fingers were wrapped around her books tightly and her knuckles were white. Her lips were slightly parted, and her warm breath came out slowly. Alena sighed.

"Remember how you took a shower when I stayed?" she asked, tapping her foot against the hard flooring.

Cole nodded his head. "Yes," he said. "I also remember wishing you were in there with me," he said and waggled his eyebrows at her and she gave him a warning look with his eyes and he stopped.

"This is no time for jokes, you ass," she said and put most of her weight on her right foot.

"Fine," Cole said. "What does me taking a shower have to do with anything?" he asked.

"You walked out only wearing a towel Cole. A towel. And the towel was hanging very low and- I call that attempted rape."

Cole felt a curve of a smile appear on his lips and he let out a chuckle, that vibrated in his chest. "How would you know where the towel was...?" he asked and left the question opened and then said, "Unless you were looking."

Alena clenched her jaw and ignored the looks she was getting from people and ignored the heat that was rising from her neck and to her face.

"I was not looking," she spat out. "My back was to you, remember?" she asked. "Now, move."

Cole smirked and moved to the side, allowing Alena to pass through. Alena hurried to her locker and quickly did her locker combination, knowing that she had only a couple of minutes left to get her books and walk all the way downstairs to Calculus.

Cole followed her to her locker. "Of course you were looking," he said. "I don't blame you for wanting to look at him."

Alena went down to her knees and pulled out her Calculus book, notebook, and calculator. She stuffed her Spanish things in her locker and shut her locker shut. She pulled her lock down, making sure it was locked and picked her books up to her chest, and stood up straight.

"Gross. Don't act like it's a him- or whatever," she said and walked quickly to the stairs.

"Ah, but he is, and he would like to see you."

Alena sent him a glare. "Too bad the feeling isn't mutual."

Cole nodded his head. "I agree. Too bad."

Alena reached the stairs and bit her lip when her shoulder hit against the arm of a tall guy, "I'm sorry," she spoke softly, not caring if he heard or not, and walked down the stairs.

Cole followed her. The only thing that was on his mind was following Alena. He didn't care that he'd be late to his next class. He couldn't care less about it. He was just curious about Alena and why she was so pissed off. It made his day to learn that Alena was staring at him when he only had his towel on. He remembered how she acted. He should have known. His smirk turned bigger.

"'Lena," Cole said.

"Don't call me that," she warned. She had only a half of second to spare and she began to run down the hall a bit and Cole found this amusing.

"Are you seriously that worried about getting to class?" he asked.

Alena breathed out a breath. "Mr. Miller will give me a detention, Cole, and I really don't want to spend an hour after school."

Cole rolled his eyes. "Live a little, princess," he said and Alena ignored the nickname he gave her.

Alena saw the door to Calculus, and breathed a sigh of relief, knowing she was going to make it to class.

"I'll talk to you later, Cole," she said, before she walked into class.

Cole smirked. "Or you will talk to my little friend later."

Alena shook her head, rolled her eyes, and walked into class.

* * *

Alena heard someone walk behind her. By the sound of the footsteps, it was a male, because the footsteps were loud and heavy. Alena sighed and flinched away when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Cole," she said before she turned around. "I swear to God that-"

When she turned around she didn't see Cole. She saw Josh her was raising an eyebrow at her. He was holding his books with one hand at his side and his hazel eyes were asking Alena questions and Alena blushed a bit and bit her bottom lip. She turned around to her locker, pulled out her notebook and textbook for AP Biology and closed her locker shut. She turned back around to Josh and gave him a small smile.

"Hey," she said.

Josh returned the smile. "Hey," he said warmly. "I was just going to ask if you wanted to walk to AP Bio with me... but..." he left the sentence hanging and Alena rolled her eyes.

"Sorry," she said and gave a small laugh. "Cole's been bothering me lately."

Josh ran a hand through his light brown hair and looked at Alena, concerned. "Do you want me to kick his ass?" he asked.

Alena gave a laugh and a huge smile, revealing her white teeth to Josh. She began to walk beside him and walk down the hall.

"As much as I would love to have you too, you know you can't."

Josh's face fell and Alena realized how bad that sounded. She laughed and placed her hand on his arm. "You know I didn't mean it like that," she said and looked into his hazel eyes, sympathy in her green ones.

Josh smiled looking down into Alena's beautiful green eyes and nodded his head. Alena removed her hand from his arm and Josh wouldn't have minded if her soft hand would have lasted longer on his flesh, but he didn't say anything. He just cleared his throat and began to speak.

"I know," he said. "I just like to get you worked up."

Alena hit him on the arm softly. "Oh whatever," she said and walked into class with Josh following her and she smiled when he raised an eyebrow at the container in the back that had a label that read, 'Frogs'.

Josh turned his head. His hazel eyes searching hers. "You don't think he'll make us dissect?" Josh asked. "It is only the seventh day of school. He can't do that. Can he?"

Alena shrugged and took her normal seat at the end of the classroom and Josh sat beside her.

"I don't know," she said. "Mr. Harris is pretty insane."

Josh turned his head to the front of the classroom and cringed. "Talking about Mr. Harris."

Alena looked up to the front of the classroom and saw that Mr. Harris was dressed in a frog costume and Alena's face paled. "Oh my God," she whispered. "Please don't tell me that he-"

"Yep," Josh answered.

"And that means we are-"

"Yeah," Josh answered.

Alena bit her lip and turned her head to look at Josh. "You are the one dissecting the frog," she commanded and Josh raised an eyebrow.

"What?" he asked. "Why?"

"Because," Alena said. "I'm a girl and us girls don't want to cut a frog opened. You are the man. You are supposed to be the strong man who would do anything for the damsel in distress."

"Oh yeah?" Josh asked.

Alena nodded. "Yeah."

"Where's the distress?" he asked. "The frogs," Alena answered.

"You know I can't do it. Please Josh," she begged and pouted her lips a bit and gave him puppy dogs eyes. Her beautiful green eyes began to water a bit and were filled with unshed tears. Her bottom lip began to tremble and Josh had the feeling in him to kiss her lip to stop it from trembling, but he stopped himself and swallowed hard.

"Fine," he said. "But you owe me," he added and Alena nodded her head.

"Yes," she said. "Of course. Anything you need."

Josh gave a small smile and looked down at his hands. That actually sounded good and he cleared his throat a bit and looked back up to Alena.

"So," Alena said. "I can't go to that theater meeting during study hall," she said and frowned.

Josh raised an eyebrow and brought his elbow in contact with the table and placed his right cheek in his left hand.

"Why? You are going to ditch it and spend time with me?"

Alena sighed and shook his head. "Cole was being a dick."

"When is Cole not a dick?" Josh asked and Alena nodded her head.

"Anyway, I have to spend study hall with him, Mrs. Perez, and my stupid Spanish worksheet.

Josh gave Alena a sympathetic smile. "I'm sorry," he said sincerely.

Alena nodded her head. "Don't be," she said. "You weren't the one who wouldn't shut the hell up in Spanish class."

Josh nodded his head. "True," he said and Alena gave a small laugh. "But you don't deserve that you know. You deserve to spend study hall with me."

Alena smiled and shook her head. "I would've had that theater meeting."

Josh nodded his head slowly. "Yes," he said. "But you would ditch it so we could eat pie."

Alena smiled. "Pie?" she asked.

He nodded. "Yes, pie. What's wrong with pie?"

Alena shook her head. "Nothing. Pie is great. I love apple pie."

Josh smiled. "Me too," he said. "So you see?" he asked. "That's why we would go and eat pie. We would eat it in the janitor's closet so they wouldn't catch us."

Alena let out a loud laugh. "What if the janitor does? We would get weird looks."

Josh shrugged his shoulders. "It will be fun and we can have pumpkin pie, chocolate pie, banana creme pie, cherry pie."

The bell rang and Mr. Harris turned around, his gray eyes looked at his class and he gave the class a warm smile. He quickly took attendance and pushed his black plastic glasses that were at the end of his long nose, back up to the beginning of his noise, with his pointer finger. He ignored the laughing he was getting from his students and stood up tall and proud.

"Good morning, class," he said, his voice vibrated in the room.

Alena said and muttered, "Here we go."

"I see you guys are wondering why I'm dressed as a frog," he said and looked at Nina, the slut of the school. She shouted out, "Why are you?"

Mr. Harris raised an eyebrow. "Why am I?" he asked.

Nina just nodded her head and twirled her dark hair around her fingers.

"Well, if you haven't guessed already, today we are going to dissect frogs."

Nina made a face of disgust and stood up right away and shook her head. "Mr. Harris," she began. "I can't. I can't do that."

Mr. Harris raised an eyebrow and looked down, making his glasses fall to the end of his long nose again. He looked at Nina through his glasses and didn't bother to push his glasses back up. His beady eyes were swimming with questions and his lips were in a small thin line. Alena just shook her head, wanting to get AP Biology over with.

"And why not, Ms. Lopez?" he asked.

"Because I just got a manicure yesterday and I can't get it wrecked. It goes against my religion."

"Well," Mr. Harris said. "It's life."

Alena felt a curve of a smile to appear on her dark pink lips and turned her head to look at Josh.

"Okay, class. Pick your partners. Get ready to slice some skin."

Josh turned his head to the side, to see a smiling Alena, and he felt himself smile as well and he swallowed, staring into her eyes.

"Hello partner," she said.

Josh shook his head. "Maybe I wanted to partner with, Eddie," he said and Alena turned her head to her left to see Crazy Eddie walking around the island that was at the front of the table. Eddie felt eyes on him so he looked up, and amber eyes met green eyes. Alena bit her lip to stop herself from laughing and she looked at Josh. She hit him on the arm and stood up.

"You don't want to work with Crazy Eddie," she said.

Josh raised an eyebrow and moved his head up to look at her. He raised an eyebrow at her and stared into her green eyes. "And why not?"

"Because, then you won't be able to work with me, and we are great partners. We always get the A's."

"You mean I get the A's."

Alena shook her head and placed a hand on her hip, placing most of her weight on her right foot. "I'm the one who actually looks at the insides of the organism, while you just look at in fear. I give you the answers, while you make that face because you can't stand the smell. I clean up, while you copy my worksheet. May I go on?" she asked, a huge smirk on her face.

Josh shook his head and climbed out of his chair. "Whatever," he said and walked towards the container that contained the dead frogs. Alena followed him and smiled, knowing she won this round.

Josh looked inside the container, his noise scrunched up at the smell, staring down at the blobs of green frogs in the white container. Josh crossed his arms and turned around to look at Alena.

"Well, 'Lena," he said. "You pick the frog you would like me to slice in. Get the best one you can find."

Josh grabbed two plastic gloves and placed them on his big hands. He took a deep breath, and immediately regretted it, being filled with the scent of dead flesh. He shook his head and looked down at Alena and watched as she pointed to the huge green frog that still had his eyes open, staring up at her. Josh smiled and shook his head at the same time, his hazel eyes looking down into the frogs eyes, moving his hair as he shook it.

Josh then looked away from the frogs eyes and then into Alena's green orbs, that he loved, and asked, "How did I know you were going to pick the most creepiest one?"

Alena gave a small laugh. "I picked the one that looked different and you know me so well," she told him and watched as Josh picked up the frog, by using two tweezers on the frogs hands, pulling him up on a fast pace and then placing him roughly in the silver container. She laughed when he cringed and he gave her a look with his eyes, making her close her mouth immediately. She bit the inside of her cheek, to stop herself from laughing, but it didn't work and her laughter erupted out of her.

"And that's why you love me," he said.

Alena shook her head and Josh gave a small pout when they arrived back at their table in the back. His hazel orbs looked sad, but it quickly was replaced with no emotion.

"Then why do you love me?" he asked.

"Because you are a great friend and have always been there for me, since, hmm forever."

Josh nodded his head. "Yeah," he muttered. "A great friend."

Alena nodded her head and looked down at her hands, her eyes watching as her hands worked to put on the blue plastic gloves on. When she finished she looked back up to Josh, meeting his gaze and she felt a light blush form on her cheeks.

"When did we become friends?" she asked, while handing Josh the pins, to pin the frog down on the blue sponge that was in the silver container.

Josh took the pins willingly, and sat them down on the black smooth table, and began to pin the frog. He pinned the frogs feet and little hands to the blue sponge and Alena just gave a sincere look to the frog.

Josh looked back up, his light brown hair in his eyes and he quickly moved it away, by using his right wrist.

"After Cole the dick did that to you," he answered and Alena frowned. She bit her lip and took a deep breath and nodded her head.

"Oh," she said. "I remember now."

Josh just nodded his head and moved out-of-the-way, so Alena could examine the body of the frog. She quickly gathered her notebook and wrote down everything she saw, using her black ink pen. The pen moved softly against the smooth paper, and when she finished she sat her notebook and pen down again and picked up the small little knife that would be used to slice the frog's flesh.

She handed the knife to Josh and Josh took it in his left hand and looked down at the frog, trying to remember which part of the frog he cuts first. He was going to ask Alena, but then Alena spoke.

"You were the only guy who didn't try to get with me. You were actually nice to me."

Josh felt a smile form on his light pink lips and he just nodded his head and then shook his head. "No," he said. "Brendan was nice to you and didn't try to get around you."

Alena shook her head and her smile got bigger on her dark pink lips, to the point that she was smiling with her teeth revealing.

"Brendan is a nerd."

"Brendan was nice to you."

Alena shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. Brendan is just... Brendan."

Josh gave a chuckle. "That's true, but you got to love that little ginger."

"Oh, I do," Alena said.

Josh looked away from the lifeless frog and to Alena. "More than me?" he asked.

Alena shook her head. "That could never happen," she said.

Josh nodded his head and looked down at the frog again, the knife coming closer to the throat of the frog. "Good," he said, then asked. "We start from cutting the top layer of skin, right?"

Alena just nodded her head. "Yeah," she said.

Josh then slowly slid the small knife against the slimy top skin of the frog, and sliced gently through the skin, careful not to slice the organs below. He stopped to the neck of the frog and Alena made a face of disgust, staring at the white skin before her.

"This is so gross," she complained and Josh rolled his eyes.

The blood in Alena's face vanished and she turned into a pale color. "Please tell me that is not blood," she said staring at the red liquid that surrounded the frog around the white area. She swallowed hard, feeling nauseous and she looked up at Josh.

Josh nodded his head and looked up at Alena. "I'm afraid so," he said. "Can you get some paper towels?" he asked. "There's a lot of it."

Alena cringed and nodded her head slowly. She walked to the sink in the room and just grabbed the whole roll of paper towels, ignoring the look she was getting from her teacher. She walked back to the table, to see that Josh had already sliced more of the frog and Alena almost threw up right then and there, seeing the small little heart of the frog.

"I feel sick," she said, and felt all the blood wash away from her head, making her head feel cold, and blocking out the sound of people. It sounded as if she was underwater and she groaned. She stumbled upon the blue chair and felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and her blurry vision saw Josh looking over at her with concern.

She squinted her eyes and watched as his lips move. She shook her head, unsure of what he said, unable to hear him. Water was filling her ears, blocking out the sound of everyone.

"Mr. Harris," she heard Josh speak, but it sounded like he was speaking in water, ten feet below the water. Alena felt her eyelids droop and she felt the darkness tugging on her, but she refused to allow it to take her.

Before she knew it, Mr. Harris was there at her side as well and looked at Alena and shook his head. He looked up at Josh and commanded him to take her to the nurse. Josh just nodded his head and helped Alena up.

Before Alena walked out of the door with Josh, Connor brought one of the dead frogs in Alena's face, and Alena almost threw up right then and there.

Josh swatted his hands at Connor and Connor laughed and Josh gave him a glare. When Alena and Josh were outside, she managed to say weakly, "I wish the frogs would come alive and attack Connor for being an ass."

Josh just nodded his head in agreement and that is when Alena passed out and Josh caught Alena, before her head hit the hard white tiled floor.

Josh heard screaming coming from the classroom and he furrowed his eyebrows. He also heard the sounds of frogs and he just shook his head. He was going crazy.

Josh fixed Alena so that she was laying in his arms, bridal style. He looked down at her and he gave her a warm smile and walked down to the nurses office, ignoring the sounds of screaming and frogs.

* * *

"Calm down class!" Mr. Harris yelled to his students. The students did not listen and began to run around the classroom, trying to get away from the frogs that were jumping towards them. They ignored the sounds of the frogs that were trying to get away that were already cut opened and were trapped to the silver tray. Eventually some got out, but they were missing their hands.

Connor screamed and swatted at the frogs. "Get them away," he screamed and kicked the frogs as best as he could, ignoring the sounds of the frogs vibrate in his ear and ignored the slimy feelings of the frogs. He swallowed hard and Mr. Harris shook his head.

Girl's screaming filled the room. They ran out of the classroom and ran down the hall, thankful that no frogs followed after them. Mr. Harris walked quickly towards Connor.

"Connor," he said and Connor just ignored the voice of his teacher and began to hit, kick, and push the frogs away from him.

"Help!" he screamed.

Mr. Harris nodded his head and ran out of the class room. He ran to the room across from him to Mrs. Dess.

Mrs. Dess looked up at the door as it opened violently with Mr. Harris running in. Mrs. Dess furrowed her eyebrows and walked away from the smart board. The classroom erupted in laughter when the class saw Mr. Harris in a frog costume, Mrs. Dess excused herself from her class and walked to Mr. Harris.

She excused herself from her class and walked to Mr. Harris.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Frogs," he answered. "They are alive."

Mrs. Dess shook her head. "How?" she asked. "None of the students could have possibly of done that. They are on the medicines and-"

"I know," Mr. Harris interrupted. "But someone did. I don't think they know that they did, and since you are the only necromancer on this floor I know, you have to put them back to death."

Mrs. Dess thought for a moment and just nodded her head. She walked to the door of the room across from her. Before she went in, she turned her head to look at Mr. Harris.

"We need to talk to the principal about this. She needs to know that the students are getting their powers earlier. She needs to know, before someone else finds out, Todd. This is dangerous."

Mr. Harris nodded his head. "I know, Danielle. Just go now. Connor is being attacked and-"

"A student is being attacked and you tell me now?"

Mrs. Dess ran into the classroom and screamed at the sight. Soon, the screaming stopped and so did the sound of the frogs. Everything was too quiet and it was dangerous. The silence was screaming the truth. The students were getting their powers and someone was going to find out about it soon. They just hoped that it wasn't someone bad, but they were dead wrong.

* * *

Eyelids slowly fluttered open, revealing beautiful emeralds that were eyes. Pink lips were parted slightly, chest heaving up and does as the oxygen traveled through her parted lips and to her lungs. Midnight black hair was tousled a bit, but still shined in the light, looking more beautiful than ever. She swallowed hard feeling how sand dry her throat felt. It burned like fire and she swallowed again, her throat begging her for ice-cold water.

The image of blurriness surrounded her. She blinked her eyes a couple of times, putting her eyes in focus, almost like putting a camera in focus. Three people were looking down at her, with worried eyes, and Alena already knew who they were.

Josh offered Alena a warm smile, and she gave him a confused look, asking him what was going on? but all he did, was give her hand a hard squeeze and she looked down at her hand confused and back up at him, and he moved his hand in a quick movement and gave her a smile again, but this time it was a sheepish smile.

She felt a pounding at her temple and brought her right hand to the side of her head and touched it gently. "W-What happened?" she asked frantically looking between Josh, to the nurse and to the principal. The principal? Why was she here? She never came to the nurse to talk to the students. Never. So why the hell was she here, standing before, Alena, giving her that look as if she was trying to read her mind.

"You passed out," answered Josh and Alena looked down, trying to remember what happened, but she couldn't. Whatever happened was blocked out of her mind. Alena tried harder. The only thing she could remember was Spanish, Calculus, and going to Biology. She remembered Cole and what she was being forced to do during study hall and she breathed out a groan, thinking about him. She remembered dissecting the frog, she remembered the... blood.

Alena paled again. She felt something cold at her hand and looked down to see a paper cup filled with a yellow liquid. Alena immediately knew it was orange juice and she swallowed. The nurse gave a little small smile that looked concern, and held secrets. Secrets that involved Alena, but Alena blocked that though out and took the small cup willingly in her small hand and brought the cup up to her lips. Her nose was immediately intoxicated with the smell of orange juice and she thought of home.

In the morning, her father would always make her fresh orange juice, because that used to be Alena's favorite juice growing up. Her mother would try all she could to get out of the cooking, but her dad would always get her mom to cook. Her mother would just give a look at her dad and say, "You better watch out before I make those rabbits get you."

Her dad would just give a small chuckle and pour the orange juice in Alena's purple cup and sit it on the dark wooden table in front of Alena. Alena immediately cupped the small cup in her hands and took big gulps of the fresh orange juice and gave a smile at her dad.

"Not before I stop you," he said and winked.

A rose blush appeared on her Chloe's face and she shook her head and pointed the spatula at her husband. "Not before I stop you."

Alena's father raised an eyebrow. "Chloe, you are like a little kitten. I would love to see you try and-"

Before her father could finish the sentence, her mother captured his soft lips with her silk lips and little Alena made a face of disgust

"Mommy! Daddy! That's icky!"

Chloe pulled away from her husband slowly and placed a hand on her hip and looked at her daughter. "How is it icky?" she asked.

"Because," was Alena's answer and she took another gulp of her orange juice and looked at her father.

"Daddy," she said and Derek looked up at his daughter and walked towards her. He sat down at the chair next to Alena's and picked up her purple cup and took a sip of her orange juice, receiving a glare from his daughter.

Derek laughed and placed his hand on his daughter's back. "Sorry," he mumbled. "I was thirsty."

Alena looked up at her mother. "Mommy," Alena said.

"Hm?" Chloe asked.

"Daddy took a sip of my orange juice. He drank it all. He needs a time out."

Derek raised an eyebrow. "What?" he asked.

Chloe smiled and nodded her head. "Yes," she said "You've been awful all day."

Chloe walked to Derek and placed her hand on his ear.

"Ow," he said.

Chloe smiled and tugged on it softly. "Come on, Mr. Souza. You drank all of Alena's orange juice. Time out for you."

Derek pouted. "Do I have to?" he asked.

Chloe nodded her head and Derek stood up. He looked at his beautiful wife. "But Alena was bad too" he said like a child and Chloe only shook her head.

"Alena was innocent. She was like a princess."

Derek rolled his eyes. "Fine, I'll go, but I'm not staying for ten minutes. That's too overrated."

"Yes, you are right," Chloe said. "Stay for 20."

Derek glared at his wide and Chloe smiled at him and waved her arms to his back as he walked up the stairs to his room. The sound of his heavy footsteps echoed throat the house and then the sound of him closing the bedroom door shut. Chloe laughed and Alena smiled.

Chloe looked down at Alena. "'Lena," she said.

Alena looked up, her green eyes wide. "Yes, mommy?"

"How was your day at school?" she asked.

Alena shrugged her shoulders. "There's this boy who was mean to me. He said that my eyes looks like leaves."

The young girl then pouted and Chloe gave her a warm smile. "Maybe he meant that your eyes were beautiful like the leaves."

"Mommy," Alena said. "The leaves aren't that pretty."

"Then he said that my hair is the color of evil."

Chloe shook her head and sighed. "What's the name of this boy who said all these things?"

"Cole," Alena answered.

Chloe smirked. "Maybe he likes you. Daddy was mean to me when we first met, and look what happened to us."

Alena scrunched her nose up and shook her head. "Mommy, he's mean."

"He might be mean, but he might also like you."

The young girl's cheeks flushed and she shook her head. "Cole is mean and I will never like him ever."

"Alena?" a voice asked, bringing Alena out of the memory and back to the present. She swallowed hard and looked up at the person who called her name. The principal.

"Yes, Mrs. McCoy?" she asked softly.

"Do you remember what happened before you passed out?" she asked and Alena looked up at Josh and he was staring at her. Alena then looked back at the nurse and shook her head.

"No," she answered honestly. "The only thing that I remember is seeing the blood of the frog and feeling sick. That's all. Then I remember passing out."

Mrs. McCoy nodded her head. "Alright, Alena. If you remember anything or if you need to talk to me, you can come to me to talk."

Alena just nodded her head consciously and looks back up to the nurse. "Can I go back to class now? I feel better and-"

"Why don't you relax right now, Alena," the nurse spoke softly. "I want to make sure you get enough fluids in you and that everything is alright."

Alena nodded her head. "Yes," she said. "I understand, but I feel fine. I really do. I think the orange juice is helping."

She took another sip of the orange juice to prove her point and allow a smile to appear on her lips. "I really feel fine. I really do. May I please go to class?"

The nurse breathed out a long sigh and then nodded her head. "Yes, fine, but be careful, Alena. If you need anything, then come straight to here."

Alena just nodded her head and tucked a stray of black hair behind her ear. She hopped off of the small couch and handed the empty small cup to the nurse. "Thank you," she said and the nurse just nodded her head.

Alena and Josh walked out of the nurses office and Alena breathed out a sigh of relief. "I was afraid she was going to keep me there all day," Alena answered.

Josh just nodded his head. "Me too," he said and looked at Alena.

He gave Alena a small smile and she returned it. "Thanks for being there for me," she said.

Josh just nodded his head again. "You're welcome," he replied.

"Even though you did a bad job at dissecting..." she joked, leaving the sentence hanging.

"Hey, it's not my fault you can't handle the sight of blood."

Alena shook her head. "I can handle the sight of blood," Alena answered. "But I can't handle looking down at an opened frog, It makes me feel sick even thinking about it."

Josh placed a hand on her shoulder. "You aren't going to faint on me on you?" he asked.

Alena shook her head. "Nope," she said and popped the 'P'.

Josh removed his hand. "Good, because I don't know I would catch you again," he said and shrugged. He walked faster so that he was in front of her.

Alena rolled her eyes and ran up to him.

"Well, I wouldn't catch you if you fell either," she told him, when she was walking side by side with him.

"Oh?" he asked.

Alena nodded her head. "I would let you fall, because one, it would be funny and two, you are too heavy."

Josh raised an eyebrow. "Did you just call me fat?" he asked.

Alena shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe," she said.

Josh looked at Alena with an evil glint in her eyes. "Then you must be punished," he said.

Alena laughed. "I don't think so," she said and walked faster so that she was walking ahead of him.

"You think I'm joking?" he asked.

"Yes," Alena answered.

"Well, I'm not."

Alena laughed again. "Alright," she said.

"I'll give you a head start. One."

Alena turned around to see him stop walking. He was standing still, staring at her, with a smirk on her face and Alena shook her head. "No, Josh."

"Two."

Alena laughed, feeling the adrenaline run through her veins. "Josh."

"Three," he said and he began to walk. Alena let out a small scream and turned to her right and ran up the stairs in a fast pace, hearing his footsteps behind her. "Leave me alone, Josh," she breathed out and laughed. "What did I do to you?"

"You called me fat," he answered. "It was very hurtful."

Alena turned to the hall, and ignored the looks she was getting from everyone. "I'm faster than you," she answered.

"'Lena, I'm in track."

Alena turned to her left and turned around a bit to look at him. "So?" she asked.

"So," he said. "I'm faster than you."

He picked up his pace and Alena screamed. She turned around, but when she turned around, she bumped into a thick wall of muscles and she tumbled back, but before she fell, she felt someone grab her arms and pull her back up, a little to harshly.

Alena looked up and was met with dark brown eyes and she groaned seeing who they belonged to. "Don't touch me," she said.

Cole smirked and titled his head, taking in the look of Alena out of breath, taking in deep breaths with a hand on her chest. He liked her like this. It made him think of-

"Didn't you hear me?" Alena asked and pushed his arms away from her. "Don't touch me."

Cole held his hands up in surrender. Alena crossed her arms over her chest, feeling her heart beat rapidly against her chest, from running from Josh.

Josh appeared behind Alena and sent a glare to Cole and Cole smirked. "Russo," he said. "You can't catch a girl, I'm not surprised."

Josh gave out a laugh. "Mitchell, you are just bitter because you realize no one cares for you."

Cole shrugged his shoulders. "Who said I was bitter?" he asked. "I love a pretty good life. I get a girl, have some fun with them, and get a new girl. Every man's dream."

"And you're every girl's nightmare," Alena muttered.

Cole chuckled and looked down at Alena. "I'm every girl's dream, Souza," he said. "I'm every father's nightmare," he corrected.

Alena shook her head. "You aren't my dream."

Cole leaned in closer to Alena and Alena backed away from him. "But you are my dreams," he said and examined her body slowly. "A very good dream."

Alena clenched her jaw and Cole looked back up to Alena's eyes. "I was looking for you, actually," he said.

"Well, I wasn't looking for you, so if you could please excuse me," she said, forcing herself to be polite and then she moved to the right, but then Cole blocked where she was going, by stepping in front of her like how he did earlier.

"We have to go to Mrs. Perez's room for Spanish," he said and Alena breathed out a long sigh. "Don't you remember?" Cole added.

Alena nodded her head. "I remember," she said. "But I'm trying not to."

Cole shrugged his shoulders. "Sorry, but it might even be fun. You might even find out you like me."

Alena faked a laugh. "Me?" she asked. "Liking you?"

Cole nodded his head. "I'm a great guy," he said.

Alena shook her head. "Now, let's not tell lies, Cole."

"Alright," he said. "You, Alena, are beautiful."

"And you, Cole," Alena said. "Are a pain in the ass."

"And I also have a great ass."

Alena rolled her eyes and moved to the right again, trying to get pass Cole, and this time, Cole moved out-of-the-way.

Alena walked to her locker and quickly did her locker combination. She opened her locker and then she realized that her books were still in Mr. Harris' room and she groaned. She turned around and looked at Josh.

"Josh?" she asked softly. "I'm so sorry, but can you get my books from Mr. Harris' room. I forgot them and-"

"'Course, 'Lena," he said and turned to look at Cole and sent him a glare. "I'll be back shortly," he said, before he walked away.

"Finally he left. I was afraid he wasn't going to."

Alena ignored him and pulled out her Spanish things.

"I think you and I are going to have a great day today."

Cole leaned against the other lockers, watching her as she organized her locker. Since Alena was shorter than the average 17-year-old, she had to stretch a bit to organize the top of her locker. She felt Cole's eyes on her and she turned her head and glared.

"Why don't you go to Mrs. Perez's classroom?" she asked. "I'll meet you there."

"Nah," he said. "I don't think Mrs. Perez likes me very much."

"And she's not the only one," Alena said.

"No, you like me," Cole said confidently.

Alena pulled out her water bottle that was in her locker and twisted the small cap on it. She held the cap in her left hand and used her right hand to bring the water up to her lips. She wrapped her lips around the bottle and took a couple of sips. When she finished she placed the cap back on and twisted it shut. She placed it in her locker again and looked at Cole.

"Really?" she asked. "And what gave you that wonderful idea that I liked you?" she asked.

"Well," he said. "The fact that you were looking at me when-"

Alena sent him a glare. "I was not looking at you! I was not looking at you at all! First of all, you are disgusting. Second of all, you need to get over yourself, and third of all, leave me alone."

"I can't do that, kitten," he said and Alena just shook her head. She was about to say something else to him, but then Josh came back, with his books and her books in his arms.

Alena gave him a small smile and thanked him. She stuffed her Bio things in her locker and closed her door shut. She looked up at Cole, who was looking down at her with a charming smile.

"Let's get this over with," she said and didn't wait for his response as she walked to Mrs. Perez's room.

* * *

"It was defiantly Alena Souza who raised the frogs," Mr. Harris argued. "She's the only necromancer in that class and she faints after everything happens. That is quite strange. We also can't forget how her mom is one of the most powerful necromancers in the world. It's a possibility that-"

"Alena is eating the food here. I see her everyday eat the food, so she is getting everything in the food. Her powers shouldn't be coming," the lunch lady argued back.

"Are you sure you are using the right ingredients and..." Mrs. Dess spoke softly and looked down at her hands folded in her black skirt as the lunch lady sent her a glare.

"I cook the food with the best kind of spells, Danielle. I know I'm doing everything I should be doing. I'll just have to do add more in it then."

Mrs. McCoy shook her head. "No," she said. "I do not want you to add more to the foods. There has to be something deeper going on. Are you sure, Alena is eating the food?" Mrs. McCoy asked. her warm brown eyes meeting the lunch lady's.

The lunch lady nodded her head. "I'm sure of it. Every morning I cook the food carefully, making sure I have everything I need in it and making sure that it's what the students need."

"Maybe Alena is a lot stronger than you all thought," Miss. Johnson said, and everyone looked at the new member of the school. She gave them all a warm smile, her face shining down on all of them.

Mrs. McCoy just shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know," she said and stood up. "But this meeting is going to be cut short. We will talk more about this tomorrow."

Mrs. Perez nodded her head. "Yes, I have Alena for study hall. I'll study her and watch how she reacts. I'll watch and see if she sees any ghost or acts like she does. I'll make sure of it."

Mrs. McCoy smiled. "That's great," she said. "Thanks, Maria."

Mrs. Perez nodded her head. "Of course," she said. "If anything is out of the ordinary, I will go straight to you, Connie."

Mrs. McCoy wiped her hands on her pencil skirt and stood up straight. She swiped down at her skirt before she spoke. "Good, because I have a feeling something is going to be happening bad here and it involves Alena. We should be calling her parents soon, and telling them what's going on. They have every right to know. They need to know what's going on."

"I would like to talk to them too," Mr. Harris said as he stood up. "I was there and would like to explain it to them."

"Alright," Mrs. McCoy said. "Anything else?"

"Yes," Mrs. Dess said. "What about Connor?" she asked. "He is very traumatized about the event shouldn't he-"

"Yes," Mrs. McCoy said. "Everyone from that class must forget what happened to them."

Mrs. McCoy looked at the lunch lady again. "Could you please make the students forget about what happened?" she asked.

The lunch lady simply nodded her head. "Even Alena?" she asked.

"Even Alena," she answered.

_**The Changing**_

* * *

**A/N: Well, I'm finished with that chapter! Yay! This chapter was pretty long, which was good right! Yes! I do plan to have a love triangle... I'm sorry if you don't like the idea! But, I won't make Alena love them both. Nope. That's not how it's going to work. She will just love one, but she will care for the other... alright... I need to be quiet now... lol**

**So, Alena raised those frogs. She's one powerful girl.**

**Josh cares for her... but then there's Cole... I love them both!**

_If you are wondering why Alena is pissed off with Cole, that's because when she stayed he tried to get around her a lot. He even took a shower and walked out, only wearing a towel on. Lol... I love him... but Alena, however..._

**I can't believe they are going to try make Alena forget about what happened. Maybe she wanted to remember, you know. God, Mrs. McCoy!**

_In the next chapter, we will see Alena and Cole in Spanish! They will talk! They will have fun! Mrs. Perez will be watching them! Creepy..._

_Five certain people are going to end up in detention..._

**Well, my sunshines, that's as much of a spoiler I'm giving you!**

**I love you all!**

**So, please leave a review if you would like to see the next chapter! Tell me what you think! Like it? Hate it? Love it? I love to hear what you have to say!**

**Once again, I'm sorry I didn't update in a long time! Please forgive me!**

**Love, **

**SnowWhite1864 :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey sunshines! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy and had bad writer's block. Please forgive me! Please enjoy!**

**Special thanks to...**

**Guest**

**elizi02**

**Giggling Fangirl (For reviewing for both chapter 4 and 1)**

**TVDDP1864**

**StayStrong**

**alicelover520**

**zoesouzaxoxo**

**Each of your reviews inspires me to keep on writing so thank you all! I love you! This chapter is dedicated for each of you.**

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_

**"**_**I don't go looking for trouble. Trouble usually finds me."**_

_**- Harry Potter; Harry potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban**_

Alena felt his muscular arm wrap around her waist in a tight grip, pushing her into a thick wall of muscle and she stared down at her Spanish worksheet, with angry green eyes, writing down the answer for the question she was currently on. As her blue ball point pen scribbled against the sheet of paper, she felt her blood boil in her veins from the anger she was feeling deep in her chest. She breathed out an angry sigh, trying to stop herself from punching Cole in the face. She looked up and met the brown eyes of Mrs. Perez with her dark green eyes and he felt her cheeks heat up at the look Mrs. Perez gave her. She immediately looked down at her worksheet and with her right hand, pried off Cole's arm. She felt relief when he wasn't touching her anymore and she tried her best to pay attention to the worksheet that was laying down in front of her, but the burning stare of Mrs. Perez radiated off of her, and Alena felt her. Alena swallowed hard, wanting to get out of the thick aired classroom.

"Thinking about me naked?" Cole whispered in her ear, tickling her neck as he spoke softly. Alena breathed out an angry sigh again, and quickly dragged the pen against the paper, writing down the answer for the other question she was on. She didn't have much left. She has been working on this worksheet for a half an hour and she knew she would be down in ten minutes. In ten minutes, she would have her freedom from Cole and Mrs. Perez and she would be able to do what she wanted to do.

Alena turned her head to look at him. His dark brown eyes were looking down at Alena and were filled with amusement. Alena narrowed her eyes into slits at him and tapped her pen angrily against the edge of the desk like she did earlier that day.

"No," she whispered - spat out. "You didn't have much to show anyway," she said and gave him a little smirk and looked down at her worksheet that was filled with foreign printed ink.

"Well, that's because you didn't see my little-"

Alena turned her head again to look at him and gave him an annoyed look with her dark green eyes. She gave him pleading eyes. "Please," she begged, hating how she sounded, but she was sick of his comments. "Just stop with the comments. You've said them to me for a half an hour. I get it. You think you are a god and all, but there are people out there who think you are a creep. For example, me," she said quickly, feeling her heart beat rapidly against her chest and her eyes looked down at her worksheet again. All she wanted right now was finish the damn worksheet, go to the theater meeting or possibly hang out with Josh, and go to lunch. She didn't plan to spend the whole study hall with Cole and Mrs. Perez.

She wrote down her next answer and she felt the cold stare of Mrs. Perez on her again and when she looked up to look at her, Mrs. Perez was staring at her computer, typing down something. Alena took a deep breath and bit her bottom lip. She must have imagined things, because she swore she thought she saw something besides her - something dark, but when she looked back at her again, whatever it was, it wasn't there anymore.

Alena dabbed her bottom tongue against her bottom lip, moistening it as she wrote down the last answer for the last question and she felt a curve of a smile appear on her dark pink lips. She turned her head to look at Cole. His dark chocolate eyes were staring down at her and he stood up the same time she did. Alena gave him the smallest of smiles and she picked up her books and walked to Mrs. Perez's desk, handing the worksheet to her.

"You understand everything?" Mrs. Perez asked, looking over Alena's worksheet seeing every answer so far was correct.

Alena nodded her head and ran a hand through her dark wavy hair. "Yeah," she said. "Cole is um, a great tutor?" she said in reply, but it sounded more like a question than a compliment.

"That's good to hear," Mrs. Perez said, placing the worksheet down on her wooden desk.

"Yeah," Alena said. "Well, I better get going," she said and looked over at Cole and gave him a fake smile. "Thank you for your help, Cole."

Cole smirked and nodded his head. "Anytime," he said and watched Alena as she walked to the desk she was sitting in before and picked her books up. "Have a good afternoon, Mrs. Perez," she said politely before she walked out of Mrs. Perez's room and Cole quickly gathered his things and followed after her.

"Alena," Cole said, calling after her and Alena breathed out an angry sigh and turned around to look at him.

"What?" she asked, balancing her books in her right arm, while her left arm hang lazily down to her side.

"Why don't we hang out for the rest of study hall?" he asked her. "We have only thirty minutes left."

Alena placed her left hand on her hip. "And that would mean thirty minutes of hell for me," she said. "I don't think so."

"Oh I'm not that bad," Cole said. "I think if you got to know me, you would like me. Come on, Alena. It would be fun. We could go to the library, out to eat, to my dorm," He gave her a wink and Alena narrowed her eyes at him and turned around, walking away.

"Kitten," he said, running after her.

Alena turned around. "Don't call me that, Cole," she said and shifted her weight all on her left foot.

"Fine," Cole said. "If you want to stay all day in this lovely school, then that's up to you. If you want to not take a chance on anything, fine. At least we know one thing for sure."

"And what is that, Cole?" Alena breathed out and run a hand through her dark hair.

"You are afraid of being around me, because you are afraid of liking me," he said and Alena began to laugh and placed a hand on her heart.

"What?" she asked, her voice sounding amused as she spoke.

Cole took a closer step to her, so that he was standing inches away from her. His dark orbs looked from her eyes to her lips and back to her eyes.

"You are afraid of liking me aren't you?" he asked.

"That's ridiculous," she said. "I'm not afraid of you or of anyone. I don't give a damn about you."

"Really?" Cole asked and he crossed his arms. "Then why are you still here talking to me?" he asked her and he smirked seeing her expression.

"I don't care about you," she lied through her teeth. "You are just a selfish man and… see I don't care so much I don't know what else to say."

Cole chuckled and Alena rolled her eyes and she turned around and began to walk in the opposite direction of him, but then she felt his hand on her arm, stopping her from walking further from him.

"Come on, 'Lena. Take a chance. Let's go have some Chinese food. I know you used to like that."

Alena didn't turn around and clench her jaw to the side and Cole rolled his eyes and took a deep breath and gave a small smile on his lips. "What about Italian?" he asked softly. "That was always your favorite kinds of food."

Alena turned around and met his chocolate-brown eyes. "Fine," she said, "but only because I want Chinese food and they don't offer it here at the school a lot."

Cole smirked and watched as Alena turned around and walked to her locker. He knew for a fact that it wasn't only for the Chinese food. He had a feeling deep in his chest that Alena cared for him, and it sent sparks in him. It felt… good.

* * *

"A Chinese's buffet," Alena said, walking into the restraunt. "How thoughtful," her voice was sarcastic and emotionless as she walked up to the cash register. A thin Chinese woman with warm dark brown eyes offered Alena a warm joyful smile and Alena returned it.

"How can I help you?" the woman asked in her thick Chinese accent and Alena turned around to look at Cole and back at the woman.

"Two adults," Alena answered and the woman nodded her head and began to type into her computer.

$23.38," the woman said, while Alena began to dig through her black purse for the money. When she finally retrieved the money, Cole already paid for it, and Alena looked up, meeting Cole's eyes.

"You didn't have to pay for-"

"I know," Cole said and gave her a charming smile. "But I wanted to."

Alena gave him the smallest of smiles and as her and Cole walked to a random table, she felt Cole's hand on the mid of her back and lead her along the way.

"Is this seat okay?" Cole asked, gesturing towards the booth next to window with his head and Alena nodded her head. "Yeah," she said and walked away from Cole and to the table. She sat down on her side of the booth and watched as Cole sat down on his. He looked up and gave her a small smile and Alena gave him a smile again as she crossed her legs.

_Okay,_ she thought, _this can't be too bad._

* * *

Josh sat down at his lunch table and looked up, hoping to see Alena sitting beside Natalie, but when he looked up, his eyes didn't see that. Natalie was beside David and the side next to her or in front of her didn't fill Alena and Josh furrowed his eyebrows.

He turned his head and looked over at the lunch line. _Maybe she was stuck in the long line?_ She wasn't there either and Josh felt something deep in his stomach. He looked around the lunchroom and he didn't see Alena or Cole.

_Is Alena with Cole? Is she forced to be with Cole? What is going on? Where the hell is she?_

* * *

Alena felt a smirk appear on her dark pink lips as she took a sip of her Sprite.

"So, what's the deal with you and Russo?" Cole asked her, trying to avoid eye contact with her and Alena tilted her head in a questionable state. Cole took a bite of his shrimp and tossed the tale carelessly on his plate. He took a sip of his coke, waiting for her answer.

"You mean Josh?" she asked him and Cole nodded his head as if it was obvious.

"Yes," he said and watched as Alena took a bite of her orange chicken. "Are you two together?" he asked and gave her a wink, even though he wanted to go find Josh and rip his head off. But he had to prove to Alena that he was a kind man and that he cared more about Alena than her body.

Alena laughed and shook her head. "We are just friends," she said and took another bite of her orange chicken. "We've been best friends since like the seventh grade."

"Ah," Cole said slowly, thinking back to the seventh grade. "Those years."

"Yep," Alena said sarcastically thinking back to the day. "Those years," she repeated and was immediately pulled back to those memories.

XXX

_ Alena slapped Kyle hard across the face as she felt him slowly pull down her jeans. Kyle packed away and cupped his redden cheek and looked at Alena with confusion and Alena glared at him with angry green orbs. She placed a hand over her heart, feeling it beat hard against her chest._

_ "What do you think you are doing?" she asked him, meeting his gray eyes and Kyle narrowed his eyes at Alena._

_ "I'm going to show you a good time," he said and removed his hand from his cheek and climbed back on Alena, kissing her swollen lips._

_ Alena shook her head and placed her hands on Kyle's chest, using all of her strength to push him off of her._

_ "I'm only 13," she said and looked up, staring into Kyle's hard eyes. "I'm not ready for this and neither should you be."_

_ Kyle raised an eyebrow and placed a hand on Alena's thigh and rubbed her thigh slowly, up and down and then he got close to where Alena never wanted anyone to touch._

_ "I know you are, 'Lena," he said and began to rub the inside of her thigh slowly. "You want me as much as I want you."_

_**Slap.**_

_Kyle looked at Alena shocked and pulled away from her. "Just because you are older than me Kyle and just because you flunked both 2__nd__ and 3__rd__ grade doesn't mean I want to be with you," she said and pushed herself away from him, and as he got up, Alena turned around and glared at him._

_ "But don't you love me, baby?" he asked her and walked over to her, placing a hand on her cheek. "If you love me, then you would do this one little thing for me." He leaned in close so he was nibbling on her earlobe and Alena felt her heart beat harder against her chest, and she felt the butterflies in her stomach._

_ "No," she said, placing a hand on his chest. "I-I mean I do love you," she said, staring into his lust filled gray eyes. "But I'm – I'm not ready, Kyle," she said and rubbed her hands slowly up and down Kyle's chest, feeling his muscles underneath his dark blue shirt._

_ Kyle's light pink lips turned into a smirk as he placed his lips on Alena's neck and slowly trailed kisses along her neck and to her cheek and Alena's eyes stayed open. __**Get out of here. **__A voice told her. __**Get out of here.**_

_ "I love you, Alena," he said slowly. "I love you and if you love me," he placed a kiss on her lips. "Then you will do this one little thing for me." His voice was soft and seductive. It sounded like velvet. It sounded like he was a sin, a horrible, horrible sin._

_ "B-But I don't want to," Alena stuttered, feeling her blood run cold by the look he gave her._

_ "And why is that, Alena?" he spat out her name as if it was poison and Alena swallowed hard._

_ "I-I," she stuttered and ran a hand through her hair. "Because I-"_

_ "I know you're a virgin," he said and leaned in closer to her. "But I can take it away and make you mine."_

_ Alena shook her head. She didn't want to be his. She would never want to be his._

_ "No," Alena said. "I don't-"_

_Kyle gripped Alena's arm roughly and pinned her down to the bed so that he was hovering over her. "Well," he said. "You are worth 100 bucks, and I really don't plan to lose that money. So just lie back and enjoy." And before Alena could do anything, she felt hard lips on hers._

XXX

_Cole felt guilt deep in his stomach, eating at him like he was some kind of food. It was nagging at him to go help Alena. Cole knew this was the night Alena was supposed to sleep with Kyle and it tortured it over and over again. If anyone was going to take her, he was hoping it would be him, but then he made a stupid bet with Kyle, regretting it more than anything._

_**Save her. Save her. Save her.**_

_Alena was Cole's best friend and if she ever found out what Cole did, she would hate him forever and Cole couldn't lose her. He couldn't lose the person that was so significant in his life. He cared for Alena deeply and he would do anything for her. He would do anything that would make her happy. He would protect her from anything or anyone and that brought him back to Kyle._

_**Save her. Save her. Save her.**_

_Kyle explained to Cole what Kyle would do to Alena and Cole felt himself grow angry at everything Kyle said he would do. Alena was a pure, beautiful person, who smelled like beautiful sweet roses and had the most beautiful green eyes that could light up a whole room. She had the perfect dark pink firm lips that Cole thought about kissing but never told Alena once, afraid that he would ruin his friendship with Alena. She had the perfect hands that sent sparks in Cole whenever she would touch his hand or his shoulder. She had the beautiful long midnight black hair that looked so soft. Cole wanted to run his fingers through it and see if it truly was soft. Everything about Alena to him was perfect. She was perfect and he lo-_

_**No,**__ Cole denied. __**I don't love her. She's just a friend and love isn't real. It doesn't exist. It is nothing.**_

_**Save her. Save her. Save her.**_

_Cole took a deep breath and stood up from his bed. He had to save her. He had to save Alena from Kyle. She was too precious. No deal was worth hurting Alena._

_XXX_

_ Alena pulled away from Kyle and slapped him across the face again. "Don't you ever touch me, again," she said staring into his dark gray eyes and Kyle looked down at Alena as if she was a piece of meat and he ran a hand through his hair._

_ "Why?" Kyle asked._

_ "B-Because Cole will hurt you," Alena said weakly, knowing her best friend would always be there to protect her._

_ Kyle chuckled and Alena felt it vibrate in his chest and she cringed in fear._

_ "Really?" Kyle asked her in a knowing voice. "Who do you think bet 100 bucks on your pretty little body," he said, while running a single finger up her right leg._

_ "You are lying," Alena said, feeling tears settle at the rim of her eyes. _

_ "And why would I lie, Alena?" he asked her. "I would never lie to your pretty face."_

_ Alena slapped him hard against his cheek again, feeling the sting in her hand. Kyle growled and gripped both of her hands. He pinned her hands above her head and hovered above her, looking down at her with lust filled eyes._

_ "Now," he said slowly. "Let's get this over with so I can have-"_

_ The door opened violently and Kyle turned around while Alena looked up, seeing her best friend there in the door way and Alena gave him a small smile and breathed out a sigh of relief._

_ "Cole," she said his name softly and Cole looked over at the angel lying on the bed. "Help me," she said and that is what Cole did._

_ All Cole saw was red. He saw Kyle hovering over Alena and then everything changed for him. Something in him kicked in. Something in him told him to attack. Cole did without questions asked._

_ "Get. Off. Of. Her." Cole said slowly, walking over to the bed. Kyle tilted his head to the side and looked down at Alena. "Why?" he asked innocently and leaned in closer to Alena. "She's such a temptation."_

_ He placed a single kiss on Alena's neck and Alena closed her eyes, wishing Kyle was off of her. She wish she didn't feel the hardness of his friend poking in his stomach, and she wished that Cole would protect her from Kyle. She wished that she listened to her mom and she wished that she allowed her father to 'kill' Kyle that one Saturday night._

_ "Kyle," Cole said. "Leave her alone."_

_ "Then what about the money?" Kyle asked, slowly crawling off Alena, feeling Alena's body slowly as he did so. "I'm not paying you money."_

_ "Then we'll drop the bet," Cole said and Alena felt her stomach knot into a pretzel as Cole said the word bet and Cole turned his head, his dark chocolate eyes meeting Alena's forest green eyes and Alena stared in his eyes, allowing the tear to fall down her cheek. He betrayed her. He stabbed her in the back._

_ Cole turned his attention to Kyle, ignoring the feeling he was feeling deep in his stomach and clenched his jaw as he watched Kyle slowly travel his hand up her leg._

_ "Don't touch her," Cole threatened._

_ Kyle stopped moving his hand. "I don't want to stop the bet," Kyle said. "I get to claim this hot girl and get 100 bucks. I think it's a win - win."_

_ "Then I'll pay you the $100, Kyle," Cole promised and Kyle shook his head._

_ "No," he tsked. "I want to claim her to." Kyle touched the insides of Alena's thighs and that is when Cole allowed his body let control and he jumped on Kyle._

_ "Get off of me!" Kyle yelled and Cole punched him hard in the face, and Alena gasped and backed away from the two and watched as they fell on the ground._

_ Alena looked down at the ground and she placed a hand over her mouth and shook her head._

_ "S-Stop," she stuttered, fear traveling deep inside her as she watched both of the boys who she found herself caring for hurting each other, but then she noticed that she didn't care for Kyle and that she never loved Kyle. It was always Cole and…_

_"Cole!" she screamed and jumped off of the bed to the pair of fighters. She ran towards them and gripped Kyle's shoulders trying to pry him off of Cole, but she was too weak. She looked around the room, and found a hard metal baseball bat in the corner of Kyle's room. She ran over to it and picked it up with shaky hands and ran back over to Cole and Kyle._

_ Cole kicked Kyle off of him, and Kyle fell down on his back and grounded. Cole stood up and looked over at Alena and watched as she held the baseball bat in her hands, shaking violently. Cole nodded his head, encouraging her to hit Kyle with the bat, but Alena looked down at Kyle and watched him writhe in pain and she shook her head and allowed the baseball bat to fall down to the ground._

_ "L-Leave him," she stuttered and watched as Kyle tried to get up, but to have Cole kick him and Alena swallowed hard, feeling sorry for him._

_ Alena walked over to Cole and placed her hand on Cole's shoulder and Cole looked away from Kyle and to Alena, his eyes warmed as he looked into hers._

_ "Let's go, Cole," she said. "He's not worth it and we are better than this."_

_ "He should be punished," Cole spat through his teeth and Alena shook her head. "Come on," she said. "Walk me home?" she asked and swallowed hard. She had to talk to Cole. She had to find out if Kyle was only lying. She hoped he was._

_ Cole nodded his head and gave one last look at Kyle and then led Alena out the door._

_XXX_

_ The wind blew Alena's dark hair in her face and she brought her right hand up and gathered her thick hair and placed it on her right shoulder. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and turned her head so her green orbs could look at Cole._

_ Cole was staring straight ahead, his dark eyes were cold and held guilt in them. He gripped his hands into fist to his sides and he looked up at the sky, watching the sun slowly fade away and be replaced with the moon._

_ Alena crossed her hands as she walked, feeling them moisten with sweat. Her heart was beating against her chest, and the butterflies in her stomach were begging to be let free. Alena swallowed hard again and stared down at the side-walk and watched as her black converse stepped on a dry brown leaf._

_ "Cole," she said softly and Cole turned his head to the side to look at Alena._

_ "Yeah?" he asked, his voice low and Alena looked up from the ground and met Cole's eyes. She felt the tears coming again and she took a deep breath._

_ "Please tell me the truth," she said and Cole opened his mouth, then closed it, opened his mouth, then closed it again. He settled for nodding his head instead and watched as Alena's eyes began to fill with tears._

_ "Did – did you make a – a deal with Kyle?" she asked, her voice weak and vulnerable and Cole stared into her eyes and then turned his head, looking away from her._

_ "Cole," Alena said and Cole crossed his arms and he simply nodded his head and Alena stopped walking to look at him. Cole stopped as well and turned around, staring at her as the wind danced with her long hair._

_ "You made a bet?" she asked, feeling the tear travel down her cheek slowly and she brought her hand up and wiped it away. "You made a bet about me?" she asked angrily and walked to him with a pointer finger._

_ Cole narrowed his eyes at her and he stood up straight so that he would be taller than her when she would come closer to him._

_ "Yes," Cole said emotionless, even though every fiber in him was telling him to kiss her and fix everything._

_ Alena shook her head and felt her bottom lip tremble. That was all she needed. She walked to him and raised her hand and slapped him hard across the face, much harder than she slapped Kyle. She ignored the horrible stinging in her right hand and she placed it to her side and stared into Cole's dark eyes that were looking at Alena. They were filled with guilt, anger, and regret. But Alena didn't care. She was done._

_ "How could you do that to me?" she yelled at him, feeling some more tears travel at the rim of her eyes and fall down to her cheek and then to her lips where she tasted the salted tear._

_ "I'm – I'm sorry, Alena."_

_ Alena shook her head. "You don't care about me, Cole! You –"_

_ Cole shook his head. "I don't care about you?" he asked interrupting her. "Alena. I care about you so much. How could you say that? You're the most important person in my life," he said and Alena shook her head angrily._

_ "Then how could you betray me like that. You stabbed me in the back! You-"_

_ Alena began to hyperventilate and she shook her head again, taking in deep gulps of air._

_ "I don't want to see you ever again," she said to Cole, her voice low and hurt._

_ Cole looked at Alena, his eyes were darker and were iced with unshed tears and Alena never saw him so vulnerable before._

_ "Alena," Cole said and walked over to her and gripped her arm, but Alena tugged her arm away and she shook her head._

_ "No," she said. "I hate you," she stared directly in her eyes. She licked her lips, tasted the salts on her lips and she swallowed. "I hate you, Cole," she repeated._

_ Cole let her go and Alena began to walk down the sidewalk, wanting to get home so her father and mother could engulf her in a tight warm hug and never let her get hurt like this again._

_ "You don't mean it!" he screamed at her and ran to her. "You care about me! You – you love me!"_

_ Alena turned around, her face masked in disguised and she shook her head. "I may care about you, but I don't love you," she said coldly and felt the guilt in her for lying, but the love she held for him was a warm brother love. She may have had a crush on him, but she would get over it. She would get over Cole and Kyle. She would live her life. She would do great in high school. She would join drama. She would go to a great college like her father wants her to. She would live her life without Cole._

_ "Alena," Cole said, his voice broke as he spoke. "Please," he begged her. "I-I care too much about you to lose you. Please don't do this. I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Alena."_

_ Alena shook her head and wiped the tears off of her face. She wanted to hug Cole and tell him it was alright. She wanted to forget about this. She wanted to go back in time and say no to Kyle when he asked her out. She wanted to go back in time and fix everything. She wanted everything to be back to the way it was. She wanted Cole and her to be best friends like they always were. She wanted things to be changed._

_ "Apparently you didn't care enough," she said and with that she walked away, never turning around to get one last glance._

_ "Alena!" he yelled after her. "I'm sorry!" he screamed. "I'm sorry!_

_ Alena continued to walk away, more tears falling down her cheeks and she wiped them away and closed her eyes shut and then opened them again. She could still hear the screaming of Cole behind her, but she couldn't handle this. If he wanted to mend their friendship, then he would run after her and try to fix everything. He would hug her and tell her everything is alright and that he would do anything to fix this. He would tell her a funny joke to make her stop crying. He would tell her how beautiful she looked even if she looked like crap because of her crying. He would hold her tight to him and never let her go. He would tell her how much she means to him. He would tell her that Kyle was a nothing and that Alena will find someone for her one day. He would tell her that he would kill Kyle, and she would laugh at him, telling him no. He would walk her home and take her home to safety. He would make her feel safe. He would always be there for her._

_ But he never ran after her._

XXX

"But that was the past," Cole said, taking Alena out of her memory and she nodded her head and took a huge gulp of her Sprite.

"Yeah," she said, "and it was just a stupid thing. All of it was."

Cole nodded his head. "Agreed," he said and looked up to a man wearing a hat that read 'Luke, I am your father' and he felt a smile creep on his face while he looked back at Alena.

"And you know what else is stupid?" he asked and Alena shook her head. "No," she answered. "What?"

"That hat," he whispered and pointed a single finger at it.

Alena turned around and saw the man wearing the black baseball cap hat with the white writing and she burst out in laughters and she shook her head and turned back around and met Cole's dark eyes.

"My, God," she said her dark pink lips in a huge smile. "People are seriously obsessed with Lord of the Rings?" she asked.

Cole raised an eyebrow at her and felt a chuckle escape from his lips and Alena felt her cheeks heat up by the way he was looking at her.

"What?" she asked and Cole just shook his head and began to laugh harder and Alena crossed her arms over her chest and leaned into her chair.

"What?" she asked as confusion settled deep inside her. "What did I say so wrong?"

"Alena," he said softly and his lips settled in a smile.

"What?" she asked confused, her eyes wide.

"'Luke I am your father' is from Star Wars," he said and Alena thought for a moment and she shook her head.

"No," she said slowly and unsure. "It's from… Lord of the Rings."

Cole laughed at her again and Alena smiled. "Are you sure?" she asked him.

Cole nodded his head and Alena felt herself laugh and Cole's smile got bigger. Her laugh sounded like a beautiful orchestra to him that he hasn't heard in years and he watched as she placed a hand over her chest and laughed harder at herself. Tears began to fall at the rim of her eyes and she shook her head and pointed a finger at him.

"I hate you," she said jokingly and Cole raised an eyebrow at her and placed his folded hands on the table and leaned in closer to her.

"You do?" he asked.

Alena nodded her head and began to laugh some more. "Yes," she said. "I hate you because you were right."

Cole rolled his eyes. "Alright," Cole said. "I'll take you to my dorm sometime and we can watch both the Lord of the Rings and Star Wars, but I have to warn you," he said to her and Alena tilted her head to the side. "It's really long and we might have to pull an all-nighter," he shrugged his shoulders carelessly and Alena shook her head.

"Star Wars and Lord of the Rings isn't my thing if you haven't noticed all ready. I don't even know what that little troll thing – um, what is his name?" she said and began to think. She bit her lip and Cole stared down at her lips as her white teeth pulled at her bottom lip and he swallowed hard, wishing he was the one doing that to her bottom lip.

"Um," Alena said and tapped her fingers against the table. "He's all green," she said and brought both of her hands up to her ears and cupped them. "With those ears," she said and tapped her foot against the floor.

Before Cole could say anything she said, "Yoga!" and Cole shook his head and began to chuckle.

"Yoga?" he asked her and Alena nodded her head. "Yeah," she said. "Yoga. Isn't that his name?"

Cole shook his head. "No," he answered her. "Try Yoda."

Alena smiled and laughed again. "I give up on all this Lord of the Rings and Star Wars crap. I don't know any of it."

Cole looked in her eyes which were filled with amusement. "Then that's why you are coming to my dorm and watching all the movies for each."

"But-" Alena said and Cole shook his head.

"No buts."

"But it's boring," Alena said and crossed her arms over her chest and pouted.

"Trust me," Cole said. "I know how to make things entertaining," he smirked and winked at her and Alena shook her head and took one last sip of her Sprite.

"Trust me," she said in the same tone Cole said. "You don't."

Alena stood up from her seat and Cole did so as well.

"Where are you going?" he asked her and Alena pointed to the clock on the wall.

"Class starts in 20 minutes. We should probably have fun."

Cole nodded his head. "Yeah, you're right," he told her. "We better go before Yoga comes for us."

Alena hit him playfully on the arm and laughed. "Shut up," she said and walked to the exit. Cole followed her with a smile on his face.

* * *

"Alena!" Natalie said and Alena turned her head to the side and saw Natalie running over to her and Alena rolled her eyes and stuffed her black purse in her locker and closed her locker shut. She bent down and gathered her English books in her arms and bent back up again to see Natalie besides her with a huge frown on her face.

"Where the hell were you?" Natalie asked and placed a hand on her hip.

Alena breathed out a sigh and began to walk in the direction of class. "I went out for lunch," she said quietly.

"You?" Natalie asked in disbelief. "Went out to eat and you went without me? Who'd you go with? Was it that cute guy John in our English class?"

Alena furrowed her eyebrows and looked at Natalie and met her blue eyes. "What?" she asked. "No."

"Hmm," Natalie said. "I also noticed that Cole wasn't around…" she said and let the sentence hang.

Alena swallowed hard and felt her cheeks heat up and she ran a hand through her hair.

"Oh my gosh," Natalie said and pointed at Alena. "You went on a lunch date with Cole?" she asked.

"It was not a lunch date," Alena said. "I wanted Chinese food so I went."

Natalie dramatically placed a hand over her mouth and she shook her head. "I can't believe," she said, her voice filled with emotion. "That you and Cole went out for – it is just too hard to say when I'm so proud."

Alena laughed. "And this is why I'm in the one in drama and you are in the sports."

Natalie rolled her eyes. "Seriously," Natalie said. "I want to hear everything," she said. "Is he a good kisser? Oh my gosh, I bet he is!"

Alena's face was masked in disgust and she shook her head. "It was not a date, Nat. We did not kiss and you are with David."

Natalie breathed out a long sigh. "Didn't we already go over this?" she asked.

Alena smiled. "We did and you already know it was nothing like that between us. We just went as classmates."

Natalie pouted. "Really?" she asked.

Alena nodded her head. "Really?"

Natalie was silent for a moment. "Did you at least get to see his big-?"

"Natalie!" Alena yelled.

"What?" Natalie asked innocently. "I was going to say muscles. Get your mind out of the gutter."

Alena laughed and shook her head. "And this is why I love you," she murmured.

* * *

"So you went out to lunch with Alena?" David asked as Cole slammed his locker shut, allowing it to hit against the metal of the locker.

Cole nodded his head and held his English books to his side. "Yeah," he answered. "We had Chinese."

"And she just agreed to go with you?" David asked in disbelief, "after what happened in the past."

"Well, the past is the past, and I think we are just letting bygones be bygones or whatever. Why?" Cole asked. "What's the problem?"

"Nothing," David said suddenly. "Alena is just the nice girl while you are the dick."

"I know, but I won't be like that to her and it's not like she would give me a second chance at anything," Cole said. "So, don't worry about her and me hooking up. I'm sure that's out."

David nodded his head. "That's good," he said. "That's really good. Alena is an innocent person and shouldn't be dragged into your life."

"Yeah, I get it, David."

"Good," David stated, "because we don't want something regrettable to happen."

* * *

"Good afternoon, class," Ms. Johnson said and Alena crossed her legs and leaned back into the seat. Alena stared at the teacher who stood up from her dark blue chair and began to walk in front of the class, in a pacing way. She had her dark black hair in a high bun, with the dark gray hairs visible in the bun. Her eyes stared at the class as if they were a part of her game, not her class. She wore a gray pant suit with the ugliest pair of gray heels Alena has ever seen. Her hands were folded behind her back as she walked and she looked down at her feet, making a loose strand of hair fall down and brush against her high cheekbone. When she finally looked back up again, she locked her gaze with Alena and Alena cleared her throat and immediately looked away.

"Now class, you have a project to do," Ms. Johnson said sternly and the class groaned and began to complain, already making up lame excuses onto why they shouldn't be doing this assignment.

"You all will be working in pairs of five. You will pick a classic novel. You will make a movie or a play about it and show it to the class. I want to see creativity from each group and you must show the meaning of the book you read. Any questions?"

A few hands jolted up in the air and Ms. Johnson picked on a red-head named Jimmy.

"So how does this relate to English?" Jimmy asked and Ms. Johnson breathed out a frustrated sigh.

"This project relates to English, because the novel you will be reading will be the best American literature and English literature. This project will help you better understand the classics of the books written years and years ago."

Jimmy rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest in an irked way.

"Do we pick our groups?" Natalie asked without raising her hand, a horrible habit that she had and Ms. Johnson shook her head.

"No," she answered. "I already chose your groups. Is there anymore questions?" she asked and used her eyes to scan the class, checking to see if there was an arm floating in the air. When there wasn't a smile appeared on her face and she nodded her head.

"Alright," she said and turned around quickly and picked up a wooden clipboard and looked down at it. "I have the groups here. Once I read them, go to your groups and pick a place to discuss."

"Austin, Alex, Bailey, Julie, and Zack. You five are in a group."

The same routine happened over and over again with the different groups until she called the last group.

"Alena, Cole, Josh, Natalie, and David. You five are in a group."

Alena felt a small frown appear on her lips. She knew instantly that this was going to be a rough project. She was happy and was thankful she was with people, well some of the people who she actually talked with. That was good. But she knew that none of them ever really read and it was really obvious too. It seemed as if Alena was the only one who read in this group, and that meant, she would probably be doing most of the work. Reading the book. Directing the movie. Writing the script. Getting the costumes. This was going to be a long project.

"Hello, _Alena_," Cole said, while turning his chair around so he could face her. He looked down at her with that devilish smirk of his and he flirted with her with his eyes as he sat down and scooted the chair closer to her desk. He placed his hands on the table and folded them. They were mere inches away from Alena's hands and it was a temptation to grab them and hold them in his hands, but he didn't. His dark eyes met Alena's green ones and she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Why do I have the feeling you won't be doing anything in this project but just flirting and doing what you usually do?" Alena asked him.

"And what do I usually do, Alena?" he questioned and did his little eye thing and smirked. Alena rolled her eyes and removed her hands off of her table and rested them on her lap instead.

"Well you do that eye thing that you know I find annoying."

Cole leaned back in his chair. "You find it annoying?" he asked and did it again. Alena laughed and nodded her head. "Very," she said.

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that," he said to her and sent her a charming smile, "but I want you to know, you will not be doing this project all by yourself."

"Oh?" Alena asked.

"Yes, I'm going to help you."

"You do realize you have to read for this project. You have to read a classic novel. Do you even read books?" she asked him. "No, better question, can you even read at all?" she asked him.

"Ha, ha, ha," Cole said sarcastically and rolled his eyes. "Very funny, Alena, and yes. I do read. For a matter of fact, I love classic books. I love books that contain passion, love, romance," he said and winked at her.

"Really?" Alena asked in disbelief. "Then what's your favorite classic novel?" she asked him and her dark pink lips turned into a smirk.

"Well," Cole began. "I love Pride and Prejudice. It's a very good book and it touches my heart," he placed a hand over his heart dramatically and Alena rolled her eyes at the sight.

"Wow, Cole. You are such a..." she paused looking for the right word. "Storyteller."

Cole nodded his head. "Yes," he said and agreed. "I also love Wuthering Heights. Their love is filled with so much passion."

Alena raised an eyebrow. "They? Who's they?" she questioned.

"You know," Cole said. "The wonderful couple that had the passionate love story."

"Yes, I realize that, but what are their names?"

"Well," Cole said in a long toned. "I believe one of them are... um.. Cathy," Cole said and Alena shook her head.

"Nope," she said, popping the 'P', it's Catherine, now what about the other one. Her passionate lover? I'll give you a clue. It starts with an H."

"Henry?" Cole guessed.

"No. Heathcliff."

"Heathcliff?" Cole asked. "What kind of name is Heathcliff?"

"The best name ever! I love Heathcliff. He's just so wonderful and the way he loves Catherine, it's as if you can feel his love. Gosh, I cried reading the book and watching the movie. Maybe you should read the book and watch the movie. We can see if you really have a heart."

_"Trust me,"_ a voice said behind Alena and Alena looked up and saw Josh standing behind her giving a small smile down at her and then turning his attention to Cole. His expression turned harsh and cold and Alena looked away from Josh and to Cole. "He doesn't."

"Eh," Alena said. "I'm sure he has one," she said surprised she was defending him. Cole met her gaze and Alena gave him the smallest of smiles. "He just doesn't show it as much as he should."

"And that's where your wrong, 'Lena," Josh said, and pulled a seat so that he could seat right next to Alena. His knee was touching Alena's knee and Alena quickly scooted a bit away from him, but not much so that Josh and Cole didn't really notice.

"Let's just get this over with guys," Alena said, as Natalie and David pulled a chair and sat around Alena's desk. "Which of you actually reads?" Alena asked looking at each of them.

"I read magazines," Natalie said and Alena rolled her eyes and looked at David.

"I read when I have to," he answered lowly and Alena nodded her head. "Alright," she replied back and looked at Josh.

"I read, but I'm not a big fan of it," Josh answered and crossed his arms over his chest. "But I'd do it for you, 'Lena," he said and Alena smiled. "Good, thank you," she said warmly and Josh returned the smile and Alena turned her attention to Cole and raised an eyebrow at him.

"I already told ya," he said. "I love reading," and then he winked at her and Alena crossed her arms.

"Okay," she said. "What books do you guys want to read? We have to read a classic, so we have books like Pride and Prejudice, Journey to the Center of the Earth, The Woman in White, The Three Musketeers, The Scarlet Letter, Mobey-Dick, Anna Karenina, Wuthering Heights - I could really go on and on," Alena said, thinking of all the books that she read were classics. Her favorite was definitely Wuthering Heights. She could read the story over and over again and watch the movie over and over again and she would always cry. It was her favorite of all time.

"Ooh!" Natalie said. "How about The Scarlet Letter or Wuthering Heights?" Natalie asked and Alena nodded her head. "Alright," she said. "I vote for Wuthering Heights, anyone else?"

"Wuthering Heights," Josh said, knowing that was Alena's favorite. "We can do Wuthering Heights."

"Alright," Alena said. "What about you David and Cole?"

"I don't care," David said. "It doesn't really matter to me."

Alena turned her head and looked at Cole with dark green eyes. "What about you, Cole?" she asked him.

"Wuthering Heights," he answered Alena. "I'm all about the passion," and then he did his eye thing with his dark eyes and Alena rolled her eyes at him, but she felt a small curve of a smile appear on her dark pink lips.

"So, who's going to act as who?" Alena asked, getting her English notebook out and scribbled down 'Wuthering Heights'.

"How about you play Catherine, Alena," Natalie suggested. "You are the actress in here and this is your favorite classic book. I think you'd do good at it."

"You don't want to play her, Nat?" Alena asked and Natalie shook her head. "Nah, and I think we are going to all have to play more than one character, considering the book has more characters than five."

Alena nodded her head. "Alright, yes, I suppose so."

Natalie smirked. "And see! You talk as if you are from that century. A perfect match."

Alena rolled her eyes and wrote down 'Catherine Earnshaw: Alena' and looked up at everyone when she finished.

"I think Josh should play, the guy Catherine really does marry, um what's his name..."

"Edgar Linton," Alena said, staring at Natalie, as she felt Josh's eyes on her.

Natalie nodded her head. "Yes, and I think... Cole should play Heathcliff."

Cole smirked. "Oh, I'm perfectly alright with that," Cole said and Alena turned her head and looked at Cole as he winked at her.

Alena looked at everyone. "You guys all agree?"

David looked a little angry, but he just nodded his head. "Yes, we can just do that."

"Okay," Alena said and wrote down the characters and the names who would be playing the characters.

"What about you playing Nelly and Isabella, Natalie," Alena suggested.

"Okay," Natalie agreed. "What do they do?"

"Well, Nelly is a servant to both the Earnshaw family and the Linton family and-"

"Wait, you want me to be a servant name Nelly?" Natalie asked.

"Nelly is an important character. You'd like her and Isabella marries Heathcliff, but well, they are a long story that we can discuss later. Do you agree to play them both?" Alena asked.

Natalie just nodded her head. "Yeah. Fine. Sure."

"Alrighty," Alena said and quickly wrote down the characters and Natalie's name besides them.

"David, I guess you can play Hindley Earnshaw which would be Catherine's brother and Hareton Earnshaw which is Hindley's son. Is that alright?"

David nodded his head. "Damn, you really do know this story."

Alena nodded her head and smiled. "Yes, I do," she replied back.

"Um," Alena said and looked up and Cole. "I suppose since you are playing Heathcliff," she said and Cole winked at her and she rolled her eyes. "Then you can play Linton Heathcliff. He looks much like how Heathcliff looked and is the son of Heathcliff and is the son of Heathcliff."

Cole just nodded his head and Alena quickly wrote down Cole's second character next to his name. She took a deep breath and looked up and felt Cole staring at her. As she turned her head to look at him, Cole turned his head to look out the window, with a small smirk on his pink lips.

"And I suppose I can be Cathy Linton," Alena said. "She's the daughter of Catherine and oddly, she marries her cousin."

"She marries her cousin?" Natalie asked. "Eww," and Alena rolled her eyes as she wrote down 'Cathy Linton' beside her name.

"Okay, I guess we got the important characters out-of-the-way. We can just all play the extra characters that are needed," Alena said, thankful that everyone played a part of the deciding and that it wasn't just her.

"Alena, come with me to get the books from Ms. Johnson," Natalie said and Alena nodded her head and pushed herself out of the chair and followed Natalie to where Ms. Johnson was handling the books out.

"So, tell me why you have both Josh and Cole looking at you like this," she said and stared at Alena while doing Cole's eye thing at the same time and Alena rolled her eyes.

"Did you sleep with Josh and didn't tell me?" Natalie asked.

"What?" Alena asked and furrowed her eyebrows. "No, what? We are just friends, Natalie," Alena said and crossed her arms. "What even made you think that? Eww gross," Alena added and walked over to Ms. Johnson and gave her a smile.

"Then you slept with Cole," Natalie said with much confidence.

"No, Natalie. I slept with no one. Gosh."

Ms. Johnson looked up at Alena and gave her a tight smile which Alena returned. "Which book did you five pick?" Ms. Johnson asked.

"Wuthering Heights," Alena answered and Ms. Johnson nodded her head in approval. "What a wonderful selection," she said, handing the five books to Alena.

Alena nodded her head. "Thanks," she said and quickly walked away, still feeling Ms. Johnson's eyes on her.

"Well, isn't she the best teacher," Natalie said and crossed her arms as they walked back to their working area.

"I don't like her either, but we shouldn't judge," Alena said.

"I'm not judging. I just don't like her. She's bad news."

Alena looked up and saw Cole punch Josh in the jaw and her heart began to beat a million miles a minute, by the opened wound caused by Cole.

"Nope," Natalie said. "Correction, that's bad news," she said and pointed at Cole and Josh as they began to fight with each other. Alena forced Natalie to take the books and she ran over to Josh and Cole and she glared at them both.

"Stop!" she screamed. "Stop the fighting now!"

"You're a dick!" Josh said as he brought his hand up to his lip, feeling the warm liquid of the copper blood as it traveled out of the wound made by Cole.

"Well, Russo, you motherfu-"

"At least I have a mother, tell me, Cole, I heard she was a whore. Maybe that's where you got most of your genes from."

"Josh!" Alena screamed and walked closer to them both, and pushed herself between them both and spread her hands out to stop them. Alena took a deep breath and turned around and faced Josh.

"Don't stay stuff like that to him, Josh," Alena said.

"He was being a dick," Josh said, defending himself. "You think he wasn't saying shit to me, Alena?" Josh said.

"I'm sure he probably was, but I also know you did too. You guys just need to stop. Just stop with the fighting. Josh, stop being an ass," she said and turned her head to look at Cole. "and Cole," she said, "stop being a dick."

"Enough!" a voice yelled behind Alena and Alena turned around and saw an angry Ms. Johnson behind the five of them, crossing her legs and tapping her foot hard against the classroom flooring. "All five of you have detention tomorrow in the morning at 8. You better be there."

"But, tomorrow is Saturday," Natalie complained and Ms. Johnson turned her glare to Natalie.

"Good to know you know the days of the week, Ms. Bae. I better see you tomorrow at detention or you will spend a month serving detention."

"Natalie and I didn't do anything," David said, glaring at Ms. Johnson and then glared at Cole and Josh.

"Well, you didn't stop the fighting. You were right here, and Natalie was being rude. I expect to see you all at detention meet me here and you better be here at 8."

Ms. Johnson walked away in a fast pace and to her desk. The bell rang and the class walked out of the classroom, ready to go to their 6th period class and Alena sighed and crossed her arms angrily and grabbed her books and swapped a Wuthering Heights copy from Natalie and walked out the door.

"Alena!" a voice called after her and she turned around and saw Cole and she shook her head and turned back around and continued to walk.

"I hate that teacher," she muttered when Cole was beside her.

"Sorry you got dragged into it," Cole said.

"I should have watched my language. I forgot that the teacher was there. I think she would have gave it to me anyways, because I was also in the group. What I'm worried about is that my Dad's going to kill me. This is my first detention - ever."

"It'll be fine," Cole said, trying to reassure her.

"Then why do I have this awful feeling?" Alena asked him turned her head to get a better glance at him.

"Everyone does when they have detention for the first time."

Alena just nodded her head. "Why did you guys even fight anyway?" she asked.

As Cole began to tell her the story, Alena just nodded her head, listening to what Josh said and what he said and who did what. On the outside, she looked calm, as if she didn't care, but on the inside, she was scared, upset, worried, and she wanted to scream. She hated that teacher. That teacher was awful and she was bad news. Something was going to happen tomorrow. Alena knew that for sure.

* * *

Chloe felt the soft kisses of Derek's silk lips on her neck and a small lazy smile appeared on her pink lips as she closed her eyes, feeling pleasure shoot in her, sending sparks throughout her body and she breathed out a happy sigh. She wrapped her arms around Derek's neck and began to pull down on his soft black hair softly. She moved her hand to cup his cheek and redirect him to her lips instead, wanting to feel his lips on hers instead.

His perfectly defined lips caressed her lips. Derek tasted strawberries and kissed Chloe harder wanting to get more of the taste, so that the taste of her would never leave his taste buds. He swiped his tongue along Chloe's bottom lip and Chloe opened her mouth, understanding want he wanted and she moaned feeling his tongue dance with her tongue. Her fingers softly outlined his perfect jaw line and Derek pushed himself closer to Chloe and Chloe smiled into the kiss and pulled away from him, making him glare at him. She cupped his cheek and forced his green eyes to stare into her baby blues.

"I love you," she said and kissed him with a chaste kiss quickly and pulled away to look him in the eyes again. She smiled and stared at him, feeling as if it was only him and her in this movement.

Derek smiled and kissed at her neck. "I love you more," he said into his neck, his warm breath tickling her soft skin.

Chloe pulled at his hair so he could look her in the eyes again. She shook her head and bit her lip. "Nope," she said. "I love you more, Derek." Chloe kissed his lips again swiftly and looked up at Derek who had his eyes closed and she giggled. Derek opened his eyes slowly and looked down at Chloe with a lustful hazed.

"Why do you keep on torturing me?" he growled playfully.

"Because I love you and I love it when you growl," she said and placed her hand on his shirt, and felt his chest. She began to rub at it up and down, feeling his muscles through his shirt. "It's sexy," she said seductively and Derek smirked and leaned his head closer to Chloe's so that he could kiss her lips again and Chloe turned her head to the side so that his lips landed on her soft cheek and Derek growled again.

Chloe smiled and quickly flipped them over so that she was straddling his lap. She felt Derek's rough hand on her thigh and she felt him rub it up and down slowly, sending chills down her spine and making goosebumps appear upon her skin.

"I love it," Chloe said and traveled her hands down his shirt until she reached the end of it and rode it up slowly. Her cold fingers touched against Derek's warm abdomen and Derek placed his hands on Chloe's head, feeling her soft strawberry blonde hair.

Chloe placed her lips on Derek's lower stomach and began to kiss slowly up, leaving a soft trail of kissing, riding his shirt up slowly in the process. She began to pull his shirt up over his arms with her hands, until all the lights went out and Chloe stopped what she was doing and stared down at Derek with a questionable look.

"The lights went out," she said matter of factly.

In the dark, a seductive smirk appeared on Derek's lips, even though Chloe getting see it. "Even better," Derek said and flipped them over.

Chloe laughed when Derek began to nibble at her skin, determined to leave a love bite and Chloe shook her head. "First of all, Der," she said and Derek ignored her and kissed up her neck and pulled down her earlobe with his teeth. "You aren't at all concerned why the lights went out."

"Electricity," he said in a quick voice, "can never be reliable."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Okay, fine, but second of all," she said. "You cannot leave a hickey on my neck again. The kids will begin to think you are beating me."

Derek breathed out a low laugh and placed his warm hands on Chloe's stomach, taking off her tank top in a fast pace, leaving her in her dark blue bra and Derek kissed above her breast.

"I would never," Derek breathed out and caressed Chloe's skin softly.

"I know, and third of all," she said and brought her hands to the end of his shirt. "You still have your shirt and pants on. They need to go," she said.

Derek nodded his head. "That can be arranged, but your shorts and lingerie need to go as well."

"That can be arranged," Chloe said in Derek's same low tone and Derek chuckled, "but your boxers need to go as well," Chloe whispered.

"Hmm," Derek said, placing his hands behind Chloe's back to where her bra hooked in the back. "Who said I'm wearing any?" he questioned and raised an eyebrow.

Chloe rolled her eyes and smirked. "I should have known. My wolf going all commando on me," she said, feeling him unhook her bra.

"Only because I love you," he said throwing the bra somewhere random in the room.

"Or, because-"

The sound of glass breaking pounded into each of their ears and Chloe swallowed hard, feeling her heart beat hard against her chest. It was beating so hard that Derek heart her heartbeat beat in that rapid pace and he took a deep breath and looked down at Chloe.

"Y-You don't think," Chloe began to stutter and Derek placed a single finger on her lips.

"Shh," he whispered to her and climbed off of her slowly, trying his best not to make a sound and pay attention to the nose happening downstairs. He heard voices and he clenched his jaw to the side.

"Chloe," Derek whispered and turned his head to look at Chloe, who was now standing as well as him and was looking for her bra and tank top. When she finally found her bra, she quickly put it on her, but she couldn't find her tank top and she groaned out a frustrated sigh.

"Yes?" she whispered back, and walked slowly over to her dresser, but accidentally walked over to Derek's. She pulled out Derek's long gray sweatshirt and placed it on her slim body and turned her head so her blue eyes could look at Derek's.

"You need to get the kids," he said. "You need to get out of here and run towards Simon's. Warn him. Warn him that - that people are in the house and to take you and the kids somewhere-"

"No," Chloe whispered back angrily. "We aren't living you. We would never leave you. We go. Now, get your damn shoes on, while I quickly put mine on. I get the kids. You get the car ready. Go."

"How about I get the kids and you get the car ready?" he asked her and Chloe shook her head.

"Let's do this together," she said and quickly put on her white tennis shoes and turned around to look at Derek as he put on his tennis shoes.

"Ready?" she asked him.

Derek only nodded his head and stood up from her bed and began to walk over to Chloe slowly. He wrapped his hand around her small hand. He led her out the door, and was thankful that he had good eyesight and good hearing.

_"Thanks a lot, Dan,"_ a voice said from downstairs. _"I can't see shit. I'm going to beat your ass after this."_

_"Shut the hell up. You think I can see anything. I only did this because I thought it was the damn sorcerer's home. If I knew it was the werewolf's home, I wouldn't have turned off the lights."_

"They are going to get Simon and his family too," Derek whispered to Chloe, and Chloe could feel her blood run cold as he said those words.

"Oh my gosh," she said. "Derek, we have to help them."

"I know. Let's get the kids and then go. Everything will be fine. I'll get the twins. You get Lilly. Meet me by the hallway again. We will need to go through the window, because they are downstairs."

Chloe nodded her head. "Okay," she said, her voice broke. Derek pulled his hand away from Chloe's hand and Chloe took a deep breath and felt tears at the rim of her eyes, as the fear of them taking her settled inside her.

"Derek," she whispered as she walked to him. Derek turned around and stared down at the beautiful face of Chloe. She stood on her tippy toes and she placed a chaste kiss on Derek's lips, allowing it to linger, just in case this would be the last time. She cupped his cheek and caressed it softly.

Derek was the first to pull away and he brought his hand and cupped her cheek, and with his rough thumb, he rubbed it against her cheekbone.

"I love you, Chloe," he whispered to her and kissed her forehead swiftly. "I love you more than you'd ever known."

Chloe nodded her head and Derek pulled away from her. "I love you too, Derek," she said and Derek gave a small smile and nodded his head and turned around and began to walk to the twin's room and Chloe took a deep breath.

"Derek," Chloe whispered again.

"Yes?" he asked as he turned his head around to look at her.

"Stay safe and keep them safe. Meet you here in ten."

"I know, Chlo and if anything, and I mean anything happens, don't hesitate to call me over."

"Okay," she whispered. "I will."

"Good, now get Lilly. I love you."

Derek walked into the twin's room and Chloe turned around and quickly walked to her daughter's Lilly's room. She walked in and breathed out a sigh of relief seeing Liz sitting at the edge of her bed, knowing that Liz would always protect them.

"Chloe," Liz said and turned her head, as warm tears traveled down her pale cheeks.

Chloe furrowed her eyebrows and walked deeper into the dark room. "What?" she questioned.

"I can't stay here much longer," Liz whispered and Chloe frowned.

"What?" she asked.

"I-I'm to go with my grandma," Liz said and gave the smallest of smiles. "I begged for more time," Liz said and stood up from the bed. "But they won't give it to me. I've done what I was supposed to do on this earth. I was supposed to give you the message about Alena, warning you, and I'm late like I used to be for classes before Lyle House," Liz gave a small smile remembering when she was alive and Chloe gave Liz a warm sincere smile and walked to Lilly's bed and picked Lilly up softly and cradled Lilly in her arms.

"You already warned me about, Alena, Liz. What else is going on?" Chloe asked, turning her attention back to Liz.

"You guys are also in danger. You need to leave quickly. You need to get Simon and his family and Tori and her family. Get Alena and Natalie and leave. Get out of Ohio."

Chloe nodded her head. "Thank you, Liz. Thank you."

Liz gave a small smile. "You're welcome. I will try to hold these jerks off for as long as I can, but once I'm tugged to the other side, I'm gone."

"I understand," Chloe said.

Chloe turned around and walked out of Lilly's room, holding her daughter close to her chest, as she walked. Liz walked in front of Chloe, so that when the time was needed, she could attack.

Chloe saw Derek in the hallway, holding both boys in each arm. He gave a warm smile to Chloe, that was hidden with worry and fear. "Ready to go?" he asked.

Chloe nodded her head. "Are you sure we can't go through downstairs?" Chloe whispered.

Derek nodded his head. "Yes," he replied back. "I can hear them walking downstairs and talking among themselves. There was some footsteps walking up the stairs and Chloe's heart was beating a mile a minute. "And now they are walking up the stairs. Run. Go."

Chloe and Derek ran in their room. Derek placed the twins down and the twins hugged each other, shaking in fear. Derek closed the door quickly and locked it. Chloe ran to the window and unlocked it and opened it. Derek looked around the room for anything that could stop the people that were entering his house. He picked up the dresser and pushed it to the door, to put more weight on the door to make it harder for them to open the door. He picked up the other dresser and pushed it against the door. He looked around for anything else and then he looked at the bed. He looked at the queen size bed and pushed it against the dressers and door, scraping it against the floor as he did so. Derek turned around to look at Chloe.

"Got the keys?" he asked and Chloe ran over to her purse and picked it up, knowing they were in there. She digged her hand in there and pulled out two things. Her cell phone and her keys. She nodded her head and jingled them in front of her. Yes," she said and Derek nodded his head as Chloe stuffed her phone and the keys in her bra. She wished she wore pants that had pockets in them.

Derek walked over to the bed and pried off the white sheet of the bed and walked over to their closet where he knew extra ropes and extra sheets were. He tied them together with shaky hands so that they were long enough to get down from the window. He walked over and through half of it out the window and tied the first part of it to the secure rope lope that Derek built in the house, just in case an event like this would ever happen. He pulled on it with all of his strength, making sure it wouldn't break and when it did not break, he through the rest of it down the window and watched as it brushed against the long green grass.

"Okay, Chloe, you go down first with Lilly. Go done the sheets slowly," Derek commanded and Chloe frowned.

"How will I do this with the baby?" she asked him and Derek took a deep breath and looked around the room. He saw the pink baby backpack lying in the corner of the room and he pointed to that. Derek ran over to it and picked it up with his large hands and walked over to Chloe quickly, hearing as the men in the house kicked open the twin doors that Derek was smart enough to lock, allowing them to think that they were in there. Derek did that for the rest of the rooms that were upstairs, but he did not do the same for Lilly's.

Derek took Lilly out of Chloe's arms and Chloe quickly buckled the backpack around her waist tightly and her secured the arms of the backpack so that they were tight against her shoulders. When Chloe was done, Derek placed baby Lily inside the baby backpack and secured the buckles around his daughters securely and gripped the edge of it and moved it, making sure it would break. He looked down at his daughter and kissed her on her forehead and then he looked up at Chloe who offered him a brave smile.

"It will be fine," she whispered.

Derek nodded her head. "It will be," he confirmed.

Derek lead Chloe over to the window, hearing the curses of the men as they tried to open the bathroom door. Chloe looked down at the ground and she swallowed hard, feeling her throat go dry. Chloe placed her leg over the white edge and the placed her other leg and her fingers gripped on the white ledge.

"After you get down, I'll make sure the boys get down. When they both get down, run to the van. I'll meet you there. I promise." Derek gave her one last kiss and watched as his wife climbed down the pure white sheets and ropes and he gave a small smile when they made it down to safety.

Derek turned to his boys, Matt and Max and took a deep breath. "Do you guys want to play firemen?" he asked them and the boys nodded their heads. "Yeah," they both said at the same time. Max's green eyes lit up like they aways did on Christmas and he smiled. He looked at his twin brother Matt, who instead had blue eyes instead of green smiled and said, "Let's go." Matt nodded his head and walked over with his brother Max to the sheets and the ropes and climbed over the window ciel and then Matt did the same thing. They slid down the ropes and sheets in quick motion and Derek looked down at his sons with much pride and he nodded his head, feeling proud of them.

Derek heard them break into Alena's old room and he swallowed hard and climbed over the window ledge and heard them run over to their room and kick and punch against it. He even heard gunshots go against the door and he swallowed hard again. They had guns. They planned to harm them.

Derek reached the bottom and looked at Chloe who began to run to the car, with the boys running in front of her at the fast pace. When they reached the van, Chloe quickly pulled the keys out of her bra and pressed the unlocked button and cringed when it made a noise. Derek heard the men come to realization and watched as one of them looked out the window and he made eye contact with the man with the gray eyes and Derek sent them a glare and gave them the finger and ran to the van. He opened the front door and climbed in as Chloe went in the passenger door and gave Derek the keys. Chloe looked in the back, making sure the boys were secured in the back seat and Chloe quickly pressed the lock button on her passenger door, making sure the van was secured the the locks. Derek plunged the key into the key hole and turned it. He changed the set to reverse and went back in a fast pace. He then changed it to drive and headed down the road.

Chloe pulled her phone out of her bra and quickly dialed Tori's number. Tori answered on the first ring.

"Chloe!" Tori screamed.

"Tor, there was men in my house and-"

"They shot him, Chloe!" Tori said as she sobbed. "They shot him! He's - He's dead!"

Chloe swallowed hard. "They shot Ian?" Chloe asked. "Who?"

"Men broke into my house. Ian tried to stop them, but Ian wasn't strong enough, They killed Ian. They killed him and oh my God - I think I'm going to throw up. I don't know what to do and-" Chloe heard banging coming from Tori's room and Chloe's eyes went wide.

"Tori! Cast a spell! Cast a damn spell! I'm sure Ian is fine! It is probably a dart that puts him to sleep. Take you, Katherine, and I don't know drag Ian out of there. Cast a protection spell," Chole commanded.

"Okay," Tori said.

"Do it now, Tori!" Chloe yelled in the phone.

"No need to be bitchy, Chloe. I got it. I got it. Calm down."

_"Mommy," _ Chloe heard little Katherine say. _"Are we going to die?"_

Chloe's heart broke at the weakness in Katherine's voice and she swallowed hard. "No, Kat," Tori said softly. "We aren't going to die-"

_**"They're in here! Take the wolf, put him in the car, I'll get the rest of them."**_

"Over my dead body!" Tori yelled at them.

_"Mom! What did you do to her? Mommy! Wake up! Wake-"_

The line went down and Chloe felt tears travel down her cheeks. "Oh, God. They took Tori and them. Oh, God. Oh, God, Derek."

"Call Simon," Derek said, trying to keep a poker face. "Call Simon."

Chloe dialed Simon's number and the phone went quickly to voice mail. She called again and again and it kept going to voice mail.

"T-They won't answer," Chloe said as her voice broke.

Derek took a deep breath. "I'm taking you to my dad's," Derek said, "and then I'm going to get them."

"I'm coming with you, Derek," Chloe said, determined to save her family. "You are not going alone."

"You are not risking your life. You are going to stay with the kids and with my dad, that's final."

"No. I'm going with you. We have to get Alena and Natalie too. They are also in danger."

"Fine," Derek said. "You can come to get Alena and Natalie, but I am taking you back to my dad's. You are not putting yourself in danger, Chloe. I don't care what you say. You are not going."

"You can't tell me what to do! If you can go risking your life for us, then I can do and do the same! You are not doing this alone, Derek. I'm coming with you. They are my family too!" Chloe yelled at him and took a couple of deep breaths to calm herself down. She turned her head and looked at Derek and saw that he was on the urge of breaking, but he was hiding it from everyone.

"I'm sorry," Chloe said quietly. "I'm sorry I screamed at you."

"It's fine, Chloe. I know you want to save them as much as I do."

"Does that mean I can go?" Chloe asked him.

Derek nodded his head. "Yes, but you must follow all my orders."

"Of course," Chloe said and turned around and looked at the boys who were talking with each other on how they were both going to be a fireman.

Chloe took a deep breath and looked down at Lily who was asleep and Chloe sighed a relief. Everything was going to be fine. Everything-

There was a loud sound that pounded into Chloe's ears and then everything went black.

* * *

Chloe groaned and opened her eyes slowly, feeling her neck ache and she brought her hand up to her neck, feeling a huge bump on her soft skin and she furrowed her eyebrows. She placed her hand on the hard floor she was laying on and she looked around the room and saw that she was in a huge dark metal room and was trapped in behind bars. She frowned and stood up and gripped her hands on the bars and tried to break through them. But she couldn't. She was weak.

"D-Derek!" she screamed out. "Max! Matt! Lilly!"

"Stop with the yelling!" a voice yelled at Chloe and Chloe looked up and saw a woman wearing a dark gray pants suit with black hair with gray streaks in a high pun. The woman had dark eyes and was glaring at Chloe. The woman walked closer and closer to Chloe, allowing the heels of her shoes to make against the metal flooring.

"Where's my family?" Chloe asked.

"Well, they are still sleeping. You were the first to wake up, but your daughter," the woman said and used her chin to point to a man holding little Lilly in his arms. "Won't stop crying. I'm considering to just snap her neck."

"Don't you dare touch her," Chloe threatened.

"Ah, don't worry Mrs. Souza. If I did that, then Alena wouldn't do what I want her to do."

"Leave, Alena out of this," Chloe said through her teeth.

"You see," the woman said. "I can't. If I did that, then I wouldn't get what I need. Anyway, your daughter and her friends will be joining us soon. In an hour to be exact."

Chloe narrowed her baby blue orbs at the woman and clenched her hands into fist at her sides, turning her knuckles into white.

"Who the hell are you?" Chloe asked harshly.

The woman smiled, revealing her pure white teeth. "I'm Alena's English teacher," the woman said. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you. I've heard much about you."

_**The Changing**_

* * *

**A/N: You guys are probably like what the hell? lol. I'm sorry for the cliffy. The next chapter will explain what crazy Ms. Johnson is talking about. The next chapter will basically explain everything that happens and...**

** *spoiler* GOOD BYE YEAR 2013 & HELLO YEAR 1492**

**And I do love Wuthering Heights. Catherine and Heathcliff are great :)**

**So guys, please review, I love all of your reviews! They're amazing! They really all! I love you alL**

**Love, SnowWhite1864**

**XOXOXO**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi Guys. I'm awful. I know.**

**I've been having a lot of trouble writing this chapter, trying to get it right. I hope you guys like it. Please don't kill me...**

**YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST...**

_Giggling Fangirl_** - First of all, I love your pen name that you used 'Giggling Fangirl' seriously, that's great. Second of all... please don't steal my toasters! They're apple and I love them! And thank you! I'm happy you thought the last chapter was beautiful :)**

_alicelover520_** - Ohh Cole and Josh - fighting for Alena's affections. Lol. They are crazy. There will be definitely be more jealousy in the next chapters to come! I can promise you that!**

_Guest_** - I'm so sorry I did not update fast enough, but thank you so much for your review.**

_StayStrong_** - Hello! I do agree. I love Cole... but we must not forget about Josh... lol.**

_TVDDP1864_** - You are very supportive and I absolutely love you! I'm sorry I didn't update fast enough, but I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

_**Chapter 6**_

Alena Souza's petite fingers wrapped around the cool metal of the doorknob and pulled on it slightly, allowing the door to open. She slowly walked into the deserted school, as her brain teased her with unrealistic scenarios of how her parents would react to her having her first detention. The first one was with her father looking down at her with angry dark green orbs set in a narrow stance, with his muscular arms folded over his chest in an angry way. Thick, dark brows furrowed low, looking as if they were connected to the eyelids of his eyes. His pink lips masked in a lopsided smile and his long black hair hung over his right eye as he gave his lecture to his daughter. "This detention will ruin your career!" he shouted at Alena, while Alena just simply rolled her green orbs and stared at her father with eyes playing with fire. Her dark red lips were set in a knowing smirk and her long black hair was in beautiful dark curls, that ended at her petite waist. The pointer finger on her left hand began to twirl around a single curl in quick motions. A short black crop shirt, that ended just below her breast, was what she wore for a shirt, and her father was not happy with it at all, along with the black rhinestone short shorts. Derek began to yell at his daughter some more as she tapped the expensive black silhouettes, that wrapped around her ankles in a quick way, allowing the thumping to cause an ache in his head. The heels made Alena's ivory legs look longer and sexier than they usually did and Alena liked feeling in control. From out of nowhere, Cole appeared, placing both of his hands on both sides of her petite hips and made small soothing circles on her hips. A lit cigarette was lit between her pointer finger and middle finger on her right hand and she took a long-lasting drag, taking in the smoke and nicotine that the cigarette had to offer. She breathed out a small breath as she puckered her lips as the smoke transported from her mouth and nose to the oxygen that surrounded her. Cole leaned in close to her and placed a single kiss upon her neck. "Oh, Pops," she said in an annoyed voice, taking another drag of the cigarette. "Cool down, before you set the house on fire."

In the next strange scenario, Alena's father glared down at her with angry green eyes and pushed her inside of a room, that was pitch black from top to bottom. Before Alena could escape from the dark room, Derek shut the door shut, trapping Alena in. Alena banged roughly on the door as the sound of the pounding vibrated in the room. It felt as if the air was punched out of her as her heart began to beat faster against her rib cage. A velvety voice appeared from nowhere as it replaced the sound from the pounding in the rib cage. "Alena," the voice purred into Alena's right ear and Alena knew it was instantly Cole. He was breathing heavily allowing his warm breath to tickle Alena's smooth skin and Alena felt fear dig deep inside of her chest. She felt a strong hand on her upper right arm, pulling her closer and she resisted everything inside of her to not break the bones in that hand to tiny pieces. "Cole," she spat out with anger. Cole just gave a small chuckle. "Looky at what your father had planned out for punishment." Alena turned around to meet the dark chocolate eyes of Cole. "Apparently he didn't plan this," she replied back angrily and brought her fist up to Cole and punched him straight in the face and laughed from the shock masked on his face and when blood began to trickle from his nostrils.

Alena shook her mind, taking herself away from the fake and ridiculous scenarios her brain made up for her. She didn't want to live in the tricks in her mind, rather she wanted to live in the real world. She already feared of how her parents would react about Alena having her very first detention. She knew her mother would be cool and be very easy about it, warning Alena to not get a detention again, but her father was a complete different story. Derek would be strict to Alena and made sure that everything was in his control. He would punish Alena and ground her. He still had the rights over her, considering she was still 17 years old and she would be 17 years old until November 10. He would give a long speech to Alena, making Alena want to rip her ears off. It would be utterly hell for Alena if her father ever found out. She was just hoping the school didn't call and tell her parents yet. She wouldn't mind keeping this a little secret.

Alena licked her dry lips with her equally dry tongue to moisten her lips. It didn't help much, considering her tongue tasted like sandpaper, but it did help a bit. She swallowed, feeling the dryness in her throat. She pulled out her lips balm (which smelled like sweet fruit punch) from her front pocket in her black jeans. She spreaded the lip balm over her top and bottom lips, allowing the lip balm to give her lips a healthier softer look, with a tint of pink She pushed the cap back onto the lip balm, creating a clicking noise. She grinded her upper and bottom lip together, allowing the color of the lip balm to even out. Fruit punch invaded her nostrils as she stuffed the lip balm back into her pocket.

She wiped her sweaty pale hands against her jeans and breathed out a shaky breath that she did not know she was even holding. She didn't know why she was so scared and worried about detention. What was so scary about it? The fact that she wouldn't be able to talk for two hours? The fact that she would have to study? It didn't make a difference from a regular day for Alena. She studied, stayed quiet, and she was a good girl. She was a square and she liked it that way. So it shouldn't be a problem for Alena at all, but when she thought of crossing over the new territory to detention, it scared her and she didn't want to cross that line yet.

Her lame reputation was ruined now. That was one negative side about this. Maybe that's why this whole detention thing bothered her. People will begin to think that she was a rebel of some sort. Alena was always known as Saint Alena, the smart little girl who could do no wrong. She was known for donating to charities, helping stray helpless puppies, working at soup kitchens, and helping at animal shelters.

Alright, alright. It was all true. Every bit of it was true. She did donate to different charities, feeling that she didn't need much. She wanted to help those who did not have as much as her, so that is what she did. She did help stray little puppies or stray animals. Since she helps at an animal shelter, she would pick up the all the stray animals she found and placed them in her car. She would then drop them off at the animal shelter and made sure they would get a wonderful family to go home to. And the only time she worked at soup kitchens was during Thanksgiving and Christmas. What could she say? It's a time for giving.

There were only two times that Alena ever did anything risky. Alena forced her brain to block at the second risky thing she did, but the first risky event she did was during their Fourth of July party, that her family held every year for as long as she could remember. Uncle Simon was drinking his bud light beer. while Aunt Tori was drinking one of those pink wine coolers. Uncle Simon called Alena over and Alena, being the little obedient girl she was, she listened to him, and walked over to her uncle. He had a cheeky smile plastered upon hips lips while Aunt Tori sent him a glare with her dark eyes. She looked down at Alena and smiled at her. She always had a soft side for her niece. "Your Chinese uncle over here wants you to try some beer," she simply stated as if it was nothing and Alena raised an eyebrow at her aunt. She was only fifteen at the time and she turned her head to look up at her uncle, her eyes already telling him no.

"I'm Korean, you dumbass witch," he said and apparently it was an inside joke, because Derek began to laugh as he walked to his brother, holding a white plate filled with raw hamburger patties, that he was to cook on the grill. "Play nice," he warned and only grinned as he walked over to the grill.

Uncle Simon only rolled his eyes and turned to look at Alena, with amusing almond colored eyes. "Your father doesn't know the meaning of fun," he whispered to her. "Once when I was 16, he was 17 at the time, I snuck out to go to this party. You know what he did? He came after me and tugged me back home from my shirt. The ladies were looking at me all weird and to make them think better of me, I did this," he demonstrated what he did by holding his pinky finger to his mouth and his thumb to his ear, while the rest of his fingers were folded down. Uncle Simon began to laugh at the memory. "And they never called because they didn't have my number."

"Fascinating," Alena after hearing the rest of his story. She turned on her heels and began to walk away, until she felt her uncle tug on her arm, pulling her back.

"Why don't you try some?" Uncle Simon questioned, making his beer bottle dance. Alena refused by only shaking her head. "Can't," she replied. "Dad won't be too happy about it."

"Oh, but it's only a little drop. Try Tori's then," Uncle Simon suggested and turned his eyes over to his half-sister.

Alena looked at her aunt with green orbs and Tori rolled her eyes, lifting up her strawberry wine cooler. "You might like it," Tori stated. "You can't taste the alcohol."

Alena sighed. She knew Uncle Simon wouldn't leave her alone until she did want he wanted her to do and Natalie might actually look up to Alena a little more if she did something a little risky. So, Alena rook the cold bottle by its neck and wrapped it around with her fingers. She swung and her taste buds were filled with the taste of strawberries. She swallowed the substance down and placed it back on the table. Before she could do anything, there was a large shadow hovering over her and Alena swallowed hard, knowing who it was. She turned around and found angry orbs staring down at her and Alena gave a shaky smile.. "Hey, Dad," she said softly, her voice cracking a bit as she tried to remain calm, but the frown and disappointment in his eyes did not vanish, along with the anger that were lit in his eyes. "You're grounded for a month."

Alena sighed thinking of the memory as she examined the inside of the school. The sound of silence surrounded her as she examined the few posters that were hung up on the pale cream wall. They were promoting sports' events and another was to try out for the fall play. Alena passed the trophy case and she stopped in her tracks and examined each of the shiny gold trophies that were given to the school. On thing about Northwood Academy, they were amazing in sports. Her green eyes traveled down to the pictures of the football team from last year. She remembered that they won championship. Her eyes immediately found the guy standing in the front row, with a huge striking smile on hips lips. The strong wind forced his dark hair to move to the right side of his face. His dark chocolate eyes stared inside of the camera lens and Alena felt as if he was staring right into Alena's eyes. Even when he wasn't around, he was stalking and bothering her.

Alena heard the slamming of the front door of the school and Alena turned her head to the direction, staring, unsure of who it could be. She heard the footsteps and moments later, the person came into view, wearing a dark blue shirt and dark jeans and Alena instantly knew who it was as she sighed and allowed away, allowing her green eyes to examine the trophy case instead, looking at the trophies that Northwood won over the years.

The footsteps began to walk a bit more urgent, but not too much as she listened to them. She realized the destination of the footsteps was to her and Alena could only imagine the annoying smirk that was probably on his face as he walked towards her. Alena folded her petite arms over her chest as she stared some more, pretending that she could not hear the loud footsteps of Cole. She was going to pretend that he did not exist, that he was not here at all. Yes, she was "friends" with him, but that didn't mean she had to like him or talk to him. She just had to be friendly, Soon, the footsteps stopped and Alena could feel the warmth of Cole's body beside her and Alena took in a deep breath as she scanned the very few trophies that the school won for Drama. Alena frowned, knowing that they won much more than the two that were being shown off in the case. It wasn't fair. Northwood focused too much of the sports on not on the Drama department, which in Alena's eyes, was just as much important as the Sports department.

"Hmm," the velvety voice of Cole said. "The trophy case."

Alena ignored his voice as she ran a hand through her dark locks. Silence fell over the room for a few moments before Cole tried to talk to her again. He tilted his head to the side as he looked over at her. His dark chocolate eyes scanned over Alena's body for awhile. She wore a striped tank top that was a nude color and a pretty violet color, that had small clear buttons trailing down. The tank top was knitted and was flowy towards the end. She wore black skinny jeans that hugged to the curves of her legs, showing off her beautiful legs that Cole absolutely loved. Alena began to tap her foot against the cream tiling floor of the school and Cole looked down at her feet, noticing she wore black lace flats with bows on the each of them. His eyes traveled up until they landed on a long black rose necklace that rested upon her chest. Cole quickly looked away, finding that it was wrong and inappropriate to look at Alena in that way, but he pushed that thought away as he examined the necklace. He watched as Alena breathed in and out, making the necklace move slowly with her. Cole looked up at Alena and watched as she tucked her black hair behind her ear. He caught sight of her neat black nail polish that she wore. He looked at her ears and noticed that she wore stud black rose earrings that matched her necklace. He made a note to remember that Alena loved roses.

Cole looked up at Alena's eyes. Her eyeshadow was a beautiful tan color. Her long lashes made her green eyes looked even bigger and brighter, along help with the eyeshadow and black eyeliner. Cole's attention wandered as Alena licked at her bright pink lips and Cole swallowed staring at her plump, full lips. They were a beautiful bright pink color and they looked so soft and delicate those Cole began to wonder what it would be like to feel her lips against his and her lips against his skin. Cole felt warmth spread through his body as he thought some more.

Cole swallowed hard as the area they were in became silent again and Cole pulled himself away from his thoughts and tried talking to her again, trying to get images out of his head. "Why don't we ditch?" he questioned, his voice sounding needy and Cole mentally cursed at himself and watched as Alena turned her head slightly towards his direction to look over at him. She studied his gave for awhile, trying to find the reason why he would joke about ditching, but she saw the seriousness that was masked on his face and she began to shook her head and glare at him simultaneously.

"And get in more trouble?" she asked him and Cole opened his mouth to speak, but Alena interrupted him before he could get a single word out. "I don't think so."

She turned her attention back to the trophy case and Cole breathed out a long sigh as he turned to look at the trophy case as well, feeling like a complete dumbass for even suggesting ditching. It just popped into his head and he couldn't control his lips from moving. It just happened and now Alena was probably thinking that Cole was just a troublemaker. Which was in fact true. Cole was a troublemaker and he knew it. For Alena declining his suggestion about ditching, was probably a good idea, because he didn't know what they would even do if they ditched, but Cole could just imagine.

Cole allowed the silence to fall over them once again and he turned his head slightly to look over at Alena. He just smirked at her. She didn't know what she was getting into. He had it all planned out. Yes, he thought highly of Alena. All of the guys at Northwood did. That would probably be the number one reason why she was one of the top girls still single. Cole remembered her relationship with that one Shawn kid. He had dark hair like Alena's, but with striking blue eyes. He was a baseball player and apparently to all of the girls, he was "hot" material, but he was nothing like Cole. Shawn and Alena started dated in sophomore year and broke up unexpectedly at the end of junior year. It was big news, considering Alena was the one to break up with Shawn. He was a big baseball player and almost as popular as Cole. When Cole learned of the break up, he just laughed at it, finding it amusing to find out someone broke up with that little twig.

Alena was a beautiful, kind-hearted girl. She knew what she wanted and she would make sure she would get what she want. She was perfect in everywhere to a guy, except the small little problem. Alena didn't give in. She didn't make it easy for a guy. If they wanted her, they had to work for it. If they didn't work, they wouldn't get her and Cole accepted that. He would work for her. He had already mapped out how this would end. Him and Alena would be the best of friends. They would get into a relationship. The relationship would get serious. Cole then would find a way to have Alena break up with him without hurting her. In the end, they would stay friends, because Cole remembered when they were close friends before and he didn't want to lose her again.

Alena held her head up high as she felt Cole's eyes on her. She turned her head, but when she turned her head to look at him, Cole wasn't looking at her. He was staring at the trophy case, examining the old pictures of the players from twenty years ago, and Alena furrowed her eyebrows at him as a small smirk appeared on Cole's lips. He turned his head, but this time, Alena was the one to look away and stare at the trophy case. She felt heat stirring up her neck and to her cheeks. Cole's smirk got larger as he realized Alena was blushing. Looks like the plan was going along just fine.

Alena felt the eyes of Cole on her soon again and Alena breathed out a shaky breath, as she felt as if the whole world was staring at her. Alena quickly looked to her left, to look at Cole. He still had that Godforsaken smirk on his pink lips and Alena examined him some more as she looked away from him. She then looked behind Cole, to find nobody or anything behind him. Alena swallowed as she turned her head to the right. She looked up at the top of the stairs as she swore her heart would jump out of her chest from seeing the sight. At the top of the stairs was a boy staring down at her with gray pale skin, with water dripping from his long dark hair. Alena swallowed as she stared some more. She was too afraid to look afraid, unsure of what the apparition would do to her. She examined the boy. He wore an old Northwood Academy uniform. He stared into Alena's green eyes with his dead pale bloodshot gray ones. Alena's heart began to beat violently against her chest. Before she could do anything, the boy disappeared and appeared beside her in a fast speed and Alena let out a scream and backed all the way into Cole, feeling his hands land on her hip. Alena looked around, noticing the boy vanished and her heart raced against her ribcage and Alena frantically looked around for the pair of eyes that belonged to the boy. Without even the boy being beside her now, her mind still played images of the boy and Alena backed in closer to Cole as fear began to take over her. She placed a hand over her beating heart, hoping to control her heartbeat, but it would not calm down. Alena felt shivers run down her spine as she felt her breathing quicken up. She swallowed and then she heard a voice whisper in her ear. "If you wanted me to touch you, you could have just told me and not acted like you're scared."

Alena jumped up again and turned around. She met the eyes of Cole and he was looking down at her amused and Alena realized Cole was the voice that whispered in her ear. Alena glared up at him, feeling the blood rise up to her cheeks again. She then felt him move his thumbs in huge circles in slow motions on her hips through the material of her jeans. Alena clenched her jaw to the side and placed her right hand on his chest and pushed him away from her. The beating of her heart did not stop its rapid beating, but the slow circular motions that Cole was creating stopped and she breathed out a sigh of relief as she rested her hand on her heart again.

Alena quickly looked back up to the beginning of the stairs, where she saw the boy, but he was far gone and Alena felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise as she began to wonder how long they were staring at her. The way the boy was staring at her, was if they were asking why she was there? She didn't belong there. They also were eyes that were expecting her to help them, eyes that held truth. Alena swallowed as she thought of them and she looked frantically around, trying to fund the dead bloodshot pale gray orbs that she knew she saw. She had to of seen them.

"Alena," Cole said, as he watched Alena look around the area they were in and he placed a hand on her shoulder, but Alena pulled her shoulder out of his grip in a fast motion, as if Cole's hand brought pain to her shoulder and Alena began to look around the room again. When she was almost convinced the dead gray orbs were gone, she looked up at Cole and swallowed. She cleared her throat again, as she tried to find her voice. When she found it, she spoke, with a question.

"Did you see that?" Her hand pointed up to the beginning of the stairs were the boy with the dead icy gray eyes were. Her hand was shaking a bit as she pointing and she would look from the top of the stairs to Cole, making sure he was paying attention. "The boy?" she asked and turned her head as Cole stared straight ahead some more and then he began to shake his head, still examining the area.

"No," Cole said, voice low and confused. "There's nothing there."

Alena ignored him as she looked around the area again. She felt the eyes stare some more at her, but this time, she could not see the boy anywhere. It was as if he didn't want him to see her and Alena began to feel fear deep inside of her again.

Everything was silent for a few moments until Alena heard the front door of the school slam shut and Alena jumped up, making Cole chuckle. He placed his left hand on her shoulder. "Alena, calm down," he said and Alena looked away from him, feeling the temperature shift slightly as the pair of gray eyes tattooed themselves into Alena's brain.

Alena heard footsteps walk over to Cole and her and Alena stared. Cole just looked down at Alena and raised an eyebrow as she ran a hand through her dark hair. The footsteps got louder and louder and Alena licked her lips. Soon, the person came into view and Alena breathed out a sigh of relief when she realized it was just Josh. She gave Josh a small smile as Josh looked from her to Cole, making sure he gave Cole a death glare, before he gave Alena the kind, loving look. Alena then realized that Cole's hand was still on her shoulder and she cleared her throat awkwardly and pushed Cole slightly away from her, but not much. She looked up at both Cole and Josh. "So, ready for detention now?" she asked, wanting to forget about the boy and his eyes. Her eyes must have been playing tricks on her and that would explain why she was the only one who saw the boy.

Josh just nodded his head, while Cole looked down at his expensive gold watch. It was less than ten minutes till detention started and he felt like ditching instead of walking to the classroom it was being held in, but he had to show that he was good for Alena's sake. He traveled his dark eyes away from his watch and pinned them on Alena's eyes. He sent her one of his million dollar smiles and ignored the death glare that he was receiving from Josh. "Yes," he said. "Of course."

The three of them began to walk to the classroom where detention was being held, but then Alena felt a pair of eyes burning in the back of her head. Alena swallowed hard and found enough courage to turn around, but when she turned around, she saw nothing of the sort and she just shrugged it off as she walked alongside Cole and Josh to detention.

Little did she know, a pair of dead bloodshot pale gray orbs, that belonged to a boy about 15 years of age, stared down at her and her friends from the top of the stairs, and watched as she walked away to the room that detention was to be held. As fast as the boy with the dead orbs appeared, he disappeared into the school, determined to find Alena, and get the hell out of Northwood Academy.

As Alena walked hesitantly in the detention room, she felt a pair of eyes on her. She turned around, expecting to see the dead gray orbs that she saw earlier, but she only met with the vibrant hazel orbs of Josh and she offered him a small smile as she took a deep breath and finished her way into the doorway of the detention room. Cole and Josh followed behind and Josh made sure that he was the one walking behind her, rather than Cole. That had Josh receive a death glare from Cole and Josh just smirked at it, as if it was nothing to worry about.

Alena looked around the room and her eyes landed on Ms. Johnson, who she did not recognize right away, until she gave Ms. Johnson a second glance and she furrowed her brows, as if the woman sitting upon the desk, with her legs crossed wasn't Ms. Johnson.

The woman of course still had the same face as Ms. Johnson and same dark hair with gray visible, but her wardrobe was different from an everyday school day. The dark hugging skin clothing was not something that a woman like Ms. Johnson would ever where and it made Alena wondered if she stepped inside of an alternative universe.

The first thing that Alena noticed was that her hair was styled in a half ponytail, with a few strands of her dark hair framing her face. Her hair would slightly move when the warm wind from outside would dance through the open window to Alena's right and blow on her. Ms. Johnson's hair was actually styled and looked nice. The only thing Alena had to complain about was the gray streaks in her hair that desperately needed dying.

Ms. Johnson did not wear her glasses that looked as if they were from the 80's. Alena wondered if Ms. Johnson wore contacts, but then she began to question why would Ms. Johnson want to get all fancied up for a two hour detention. She didn't understand it at all. Ms. Johnson's makeup was something compared to everyday. Ms. Johnson never wore makeup and if she did, she would use a little dainty amount, that was hardly even noticeable. Her makeup today was dark, with thick eyeliner lining against her upper lid, along her lashes. Her eyelashes were long and looked as if they took hours to do, considering how thick, long, and dark they were. Alena liked her makeup. She would actually do her makeup like how Ms. Johnson did, but she did not understand that someone like Ms. Johnson could do their makeup so perfect and so elegant. Alena began to slowly walk to her seat, paying more attention to Ms. Johnson. This was strange. This wasn't right at all.

Alena took a quick seat at the window. The bright sun rays shined down on her as they passed through the clear window. Alena tilted her head and looked up at Josh and Cole, who raced over to Alena, both determined to get the only seat beside Alena. Apparently the sport of running was in Josh's benefit, because he beat Cole before Cole could get to the free open desk. Josh smirked at his victory as he slid into the seat. Cole clenched his jaw to the side, glaring at Josh as he took the desk in front of Alena. He sent Josh the finger, before he turned around completely, looking at Alena, giving her his flirty, charming smile and Alena rolled her eyes at him and looked back up at Ms. Johnson.

Alena examined the expensive jewelry she wore. A beautiful huge silver and black bracelet rested on her right wrist. It had rhinestones that were plotted along the bracelets and would shine bright whenever a sunray would hit against it. Ms. Johnson's earrings looked just as expensive. They were pure silver drop earrings with a black smooth gem at the end of the earrings. On Ms. Johnson's shoulder was an elegant black lace shoulder purse, with a long gold chain that hung from her shoulders. The expensive purse rested on the huge desk that she still sat on. Ms. Johnson held an old book, allowing her perfectly manicured nails to tap against the old surface. Alena examined the book and immediately realized the book was written by the morbid author Edgar Allen Poe. Well, she knew because his name was printed in big bold white letters on the black cover.

It was hard to notice what Ms. Johnson was wearing, because of the way she was sitting down, but Alena could see the shirt. It was a tight shirt, that hugged to Ms. Johnson's curves. It was an elegant black lace for the beginning of the top and then, when it got down to the beginning of her breasts, the floral lace disappeared, and was replaced with the expensive black fabric that was a sweetheart neckline. The tight fabric traveled down Ms. Johnson's slim body and then, at her waist, the black fabric flowed out, as if it was a dress. Alena could see the tight skirt that hugged to the thighs of Ms. Johnson, and that was rising up slowly as she crossed her legs some more.

Ms. Johnson moved her foot in small little circles and Alena could see the cute black lace pumps that she wore. They were opened toe and it was laced up, covering her whole foot with lace and stopped to her ankle. They were like ankle boots, but with a heels at least 6 inches, and a lot sexier, with a lot more lace. Alena thought that those cute shoes were only a danger hazard. Someone could break their neck wearing those type of shoes.

Ms. Johnson looked up from the morbid story that Edgar Allen Poe wrote. She gave a sour cold smile, with her light pastel pink lips, to the three students who arrived earlier for their detention. She looked back at the story Edgar wrote over a century, enjoying its gruesome content.

Alena licked at her pink lips as she took in a huge breath, looking away from Ms. Johnson. She made slight eye contact with Ms. Johnson when she looked over the three of them, and Alena knew that whatever was going to happen in detention, it wasn't going to be good. Alena just ran a hand through her hair as she turned her head to look over at Josh.

"Why is she dressed like that?" she questioned him, as if he knew the answered to her everyday questions, and Josh turned his gaze away from Alena's green eyes and to the outfit that Ms. Johnson wore. He quickly looked away and had his eyes pay attention to Alena. He just shrugged his shoulders. "Isn't there a rule against a teacher dressing that... hot?"

Alena narrowed her eyes at him, as she looked from Ms. Johnson to Josh. "Hot? You think that having a middle-aged teacher dressing like that is hot?"

Josh bit the inside of his lips. He wasn't going to lie to Alena. He never lied to Alena, but Ms. Johnson did hold a good body for a woman of her age, but just because he wasn't going to lie, didn't mean he was going to say the truth.

"I think it would be hot if you wore clothes like that," Cole whispered to her and Alena turned her head slightly and sent Cole a glare. "In your dreams," she snapped and a smirk appeared on Cole's pink lips.

"What a great dream. I could just picture it," he said, closing his eyes shut and Alena smacked him on the arm roughly. "Dick," she muttered, looking away from him and Cole opened his eyes. dark eyes looking down at her amused, as he placed a hand over his heart.

"Oh, Alena," he mocked, saying her name slowly as if it was a chant. "You wound me."

Alena flipped him the finger, before she turned to look at the window, ignoring Cole the best as she could.

Alena thought of the boy and his gray orbs. She wondered if her brain just made him up or if he was truly real. Alena rested her elbow on the desk, and rested her head in her hand as she watched how the weather outside changed a bit. Clouds swiftly danced over the blue sky. turning darker by the minute. They covered over the sun, taking away the beautiful sunlight that the sun had to offer. Alena frowned as she hold a bolt of thunder that made her jump up a bit from hearing it. Her heart began to beat a mile a minute. She turned her head slightly, feeling a pair of eyes stare at her from behind. Alena swallowed and looked up at Cole. She removed her hand from her flushed cheek and felt the temperature and the room drop slightly. Cole was looking down at Alena with amusing dark orbs and Alena swallowed, feeling her throat turn dry all of a sudden, as she turned her head to look over at Josh. He was glaring at Cole and Alena rolled her eyes, realizing, nothing changed for these two. Alena then felt that the pair of eyes was coming from behind her, burning themselves in the back of Alena's scalp and Alena could not find the will to move, too afraid to come in contact with the pair of eyes again.

"If you could hear me," she heard the voice speak loudly behind her and she looked between Cole and Josh. They did nothing and did not act as if they heard anything. Alena swallowed as she then looked back up to Ms. Johnson. She was completely oblivious to the outside world and Alena took in a huge intake of oxygen. "Please tap on her desk with your pointer finger three times," the voice commanded and Alena began to wonder if she should do this or not. If this was all in her head, it would be better to ignore it. And that is what she was going to do. She was going to ignore it and not allow wherever the voice was coming from to control her. It was fake. It was absolutely nothing. Alena closed her eyes as she allowed her mind to take her away to the happiest moment in her life, when she and her family went to a carnival.

"Please," she heard the voice beg and Alena's eyes shot open, as the muscles in her body tightened. The voice sounded desperate and scared. It sounded so helpless, that it almost broke Alena's heart, so Alena took a chance and brought her right hand up and folded all of her fingers, except for her pointer finger. Alena then forced her muscles to move as she tapped her pointer finger against the hard smooth wooden desk three times, allowing the small tapping noise for everyone in the room to hear.

Alena felt a hand on her arm and she jumped from the unexpected touch. Alena turned her head to the side and looked over at Josh. He was looking down at Alena, concerned and Alena forced a smile on her lips. "Are you alright?" he asked and Alena quickly nodded her head and responded to fast. "Y-Yeah," she stuttered and nodded again, thinking as if she nodded, then it would make her answer more believable. "I'm fine."

"Then why are you so pale?" he asked, examining her face and rubbing her arm soothingly. Alena just shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe it was because I skipped breakfast," she lied and Josh's hazel orbs narrowed, staring Alena down as if she was some type of experiment. "You sure?" he questioned. "You aren't sick are you?"

Alena shook her head again. "Oh, no," she said. "I'm healthy. I'm great. I'm peachy."

Josh stared at Alena for a few more minutes and then he nodded his head. "Alright," he said and pulled his arm away from her bare one. "If you say so."

"I do say so," Alena said, voice shaky. Alena then cleared her throat.

"I need you to help me," the voice asked from behind her and Alena's muscles tensed up again and Alena shook her head as she looked down at her lap. "I have to get out of this school. Please."

Alena took in a deep breath and looked up, meeting the eyes of Cole. She quickly looked away, not wanting to hear what he had to say as he looked outside of the window.

"Please," the voice begged some more. "I can't stay here anymore!" the voice began to scream at Alena and Alena jumped up in her seat, as she heard the yelling. "I want to get out of here and you are going to help me even if you don't want to!"

Alena stood up from the threat, but she didn't dare to turn around, knowing that if she did, her eyes would meet with the dead bloodshot gray eyes, and that was the last thing she wanted to see. Alena ran her pale, sweaty, shaking hands through her long raven locks as she took in a deep breath to calm herself down as the threats continued. As time progressed, they got worse and worse and Alena forced her feet to push her up. She needed to get out of this room. She felt as if the walls were closing in on her slowly, as the oxygen cease to exist to her. Alena's legs moved slowly as she began to walk past her desk, and past Cole's. Alena watched as Natalie and David walked in, hand in hand, and then she saw Natalie's eyes widen, as she stared from behind Alena.

Alena's dark brows furrowed as she began to wonder if Natalie saw the young boy too. Alena turned around slowly, meeting a pair of dead bloodshot gray eyes. In front of the boy, there was one of the classrooms desks, floating in the air. Alena looked away from the desk and to the boy, already knowing the plans of the young boy and she shook her head, as he brain began to do too much thinking.

"P-Put it down," Alena stuttered. Her voice was weak and she was finding it hard to breathe as she watched the boy move the desk slowly. "You won't help me, so I figured, you and your friends can join me."

Before Alena could do anything, she was being tackled down to the ground as she heard the desk smack against behind her. Alena kept her eyes shut, as her heart was beating loudly against her chest, and Alena saw stars as she kept her eyes close. She felt a hand touch at her forehead, moving some stray hair out of her face, but Alena feared to open her eyes, in fear that she was dead already or seriously injured, but then she heard Natalie saying Alena's name in a panic.

"Alena!"

Alena slowly opened her eyes. She could feel some weight pressing up against her flesh. As she took intakes of oxygen, her chest moved against the hard muscular chest that belonged to no other than Cole Mitchell. Despite the fact he saved her, she sent him a glare, as his dark eyes stared at her face, scanning her face, checking to see if she hit her head, and then he looked down at her eyes, checking to make sure they were alright and not dilated. Alena swallowed hard under his gaze, automatically feeling naked.

"I bet you like this position," she said cruelly, a frown coming upon her face. Cole's answer was the exact kind of answer she was expecting.

"Oh, you know me so well," he said and Alena rolled her eyes in disgust as she pushed his flesh off of her flesh. Cole took his time climbing off her body. He stood up straight as he looked down at Alena as she forced herself up to her feet, even if her muscles ached from being tackled against the hard tiling floor. As Alena stood up, she heard another desk crash into the wall, and Alena turned around, as she came face to face with the young boy who was causing all of this.

"Help me or I will kill you or them," he said, his jaw clenching to the side as anger bottled up deep inside of him. Alena shook her head at him and opened her mouth to speak, but she closed her mouth, finding that she did not know what to say to this boy. She took in a deep breath, trying to calm herself.

"Alena," she heard a voice speak, and she turned her head to see Ms. Johnson staring at her with her eyes. "Imagine the ghost is no more," she said and Alena frown hearing the word that Ms. Johnson spoke.

_Ghost. Ghost. Ghost._

It echoed through her mind a million times over and over again and Alena looked away from Ms. Johnson and to the boy.

"H-How do I do that?" she questioned, her voice stuttering. She met the gray eyes of the boy and they begged for help.

"Imagine the ghost going to where they are supposed to go," Ms. Johnson said, her voice coming closer and closer to Alena.

Alena closed her eyes and thought of the boy. She thought of his messy long dark hair and of his eyes. She imagined a light and imagined pushing the boy in the light, forcing him to go somewhere else.

She felt someone rub smooth circles on her bare home. Honestly, she didn't care if it was Cole or Josh right then. The soothing circles they were creating, kept her calm and kept her concentrated. If it was Cole though, she wouldn't be thanking him.

"Thank you," she heard the faint whisper of the boy's voice. The boy's voice got quieter and quieter as Alena thought of the bright light some more. Soon, she did not hear the boy's voice any longer and the soothing circles on her arm stopped. She did not hear desks crashing into walls, she did not hear Natalie's screaming. It was over. Whatever happened and whoever the boy was, it all was over.

Alena opened her eyes, feeling a slight headache form in her brain, as her green eyes registered. She scanned around the room, taking in the mess the boy caused. She ignored it as she looked around and only saw people who were alive. Alena took in a deep breath, meeting the eyes of Ms. Johnson and nodded her head. Ms. Johnson only gave her a small tight smile and then said.

"Well I suppose we must move detention elsewhere," she said and then walked out of the room, the five of them following behind her.

* * *

As they walked down the long hallway of the school, Ms. Johnson quickly moved in front of the five so that she was ahead of them, leading them to the destination she planned to take them. Alena crossed her arms over her chest as she walked. She looked ahead as Natalie and David walked in hand in hand and a huge bright smile shined in Natalie's face as she walked.

Natalie walked in confidence wearing her floral dress and black boots. Alena was different. She walked with her arms over her chest with her head down a bit, in fear that she would catch a ghost again. Her heart was still beating hard against her chest, that she was afraid it would fly out of her chest and hit Natalie in the back of her head. She hugged her arms tighter to her chest, as if she hugged her arms, her heart couldn't escape.

"Hello, beautiful," a voice whispered in her ear and Alena turned her head, meeting the chocolate eyes of Cole and Alena rolled her eyes as she looked away from him and stared ahead at the back of Ms. Johnson's dark hair.

"Looks like she doesn't want to talk to you," Josh said, pulling on the other side of Alena, giving Cole a knowing look and Cole breathed out a long sigh as Josh glared.

"As a matter of fact, I'm sure Alena would love to talk to me. We're actually close friends."

Alena rolled her eyes as she turned her head to look at Josh. He was looking down at her with worried hazel orbs and she just smiled at him, shrugging her shoulders. "We're friends," she said.

"With benefits," Cole added and Alena turned her head to the side to look at Cole. She slapped him hard against his arm and Cole breathed out a laugh. "You wouldn't let me finish my sentence."

"Oh?" Alena asked. "And what were you going to say?"

"I was going to say, "With benefits, I wish."

Alena just shook her head forcing her eyes to stare straight. "Don't press your luck, Cole."

"Oh," was all Cole said as the rest of the walk was silent, until Alena realized they were walking towards the forbidden part of the school again, making her heart race against her ribcage, begging to be freed. Alena slowly looked up at Cole, who was looking down at her.

"Uh, is this normal?" she questioned and cursed at herself for being so naïve when it came to detention. "Do they usually take you here?"

Cole shook his head, turning his gaze over to Ms. Johnson. "No," he said, his voice low as he studied. "They don't."

Alena didn't like the sound of that as she stared some more, allowing her green orbs to examine everything in the long narrow corridor. Alena's tongue tabbed against her lips as Cole spoke up.

"Where are you taking us?" he asked. "You're not allowed to take us down here," Cole spoke up, glaring at Ms. Johnson and Ms. Johnson rolled her orbs, already hating that Cole kid. "And you are one to talk, Mr. Mitchell," Ms. Johnson said and Alena felt a small smile appear on her lips.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cole growled and Ms. Johnson allowed a smirk to appear on her dark pink lips as she allowed the keys to spin around her pointer finger. Alena didn't realize she had keys until then, as she heard the metal crash against each other for each turn.

"I know you bring girls down here for a quickie," Ms. Johnson said, answering his question and Cole clenched his jaw to the side as Alena looked down at the ground as she walked, with a small smile upon her face.

Cole turned his head to look down at Alena and saw the way she had the small adorable smile upon her face, but he didn't like that it was because of what Ms. Johnson had said. It made Cole feel as if she was mocking him.

Alena looked ahead and Ms. Johnson turned her attention to the a black door. She held the key out and picked a gigantic key from the stack and plunged it inside of the keyhole, turning it slightly until the door made a clicking noise, signaling it was unlocked. Ms. Johnson pulled out the key and held it in her left hand, while she opened the door with her right. She opened the door wide enough and Alena realized this was the door to the basement of the school. Ms. Johnson held her hand out, motioning for the five students to go down the creepy stairs of the basement first, while she would follow. Natalie glared at Ms. Johnson, while David held his hand out to her, and began to lead her down the stairs slowly, holding onto her hands the whole time.

Next, it was Alena's turn to go down the stairs and Alena's green orbs looked up at Ms. Johnson, narrowing her eyes at her. "Why are we going down to the basement for detention?" she questioned and Ms. Johnson just shrugged her shoulders, placing her hand on the midback of Alena's pushing her to the stairs, but Alena forced herself to stop moving and looked in the room, seeing it was pitch black and Alena shook her head.

"I can't see down there," she said. "It's dark."

"Then I suppose you will have to hold down on the railing," she said and turned her head to look at Cole. She gave him a snotty glare while Alena placed her hand on the wooden railing and she feared she would get a blister. She walked slowly down the staircase, her heart beating, as fear that she would fall down the stairs from not seeing anything. She then felt a hand grip onto her free hand, the hand that was not touching the railing, and she gasped and pulled her hand away.

"It's just me," she heard a voice whisper and she realized it was Cole. Alena just forced herself to nod her head, even though she was positive he could not see her. She could not even see him in front of her. Alena allowed only one sense to control her - touch - as she walked slowly down the stairs, hand in hand with Cole.

"Why are we going down the basement?" she whispered to Cole.

He didn't answer. He just paid attention ahead, realizing that he could see pretty well in the dark and he tilted his head to the side as he saw the cages towards the end of the room and he turned his head around again, meeting the eyes of Ms. Johnson. Ms. Johnson just sent him a small smirk and he turned his attention back straight ahead.

"Don't fall, Mitchell," an angry voice said behind Cole and Cole immediately knew it was Josh.

"You shouldn't be worrying about me, Russo, considering you're the one with two left feet," Cole replied smoothly and Alena rolled her eyes at the each of them, not thinking about the steps. Since Alena wasn't paying attention, she missed one of the steps of the long stairs and she knew she was about to fall. She closed her eyes, waiting for it to happen, but then she felt strong arms around her. She opened her eyes and felt the heat in her cheeks and she swallowed hard as the strong arms helped her to stand up. "Sorry," she said softly and held on tighter to the railing, not caring if she would get a splinter or not. She almost fell down the stairs and that is what scared her. She was just thankful that Cole was there to stop it. She knew it was Cole. She knew Josh couldn't respond that quickly to things like Cole did.

What seemed like forever, well, what seemed like forever to Alena, they reached the end of the stairs and Alena breathed out a breath she didn't even know she was holding. She looked around the room, hating that she could not see anything. Soon, she felt Cole pull his hand away from Alena's and Alena looked around the room to look for him, but she could not find him anywhere. She began to feel alone, from the darkness that surrounded her, that she began to feel as if she was being watched again.

"N-Natalie," Alena began, her voice echoing through the large room. She heard Natalie's voice, but before she could finish whatever sentence she was trying to say, her voice stopped immediately and turned into a muffled scream.

"Natalie!" Alena screamed and then she felt strong arms on her petite ones, pulling her against the wall and she tried to fight against the person, but she couldn't. Who ever they were, they were too strong and Alena began to kick at them, trying her best to get away, but she couldn't. She was complete and utterly hopeless.

"Josh!" Alena screamed, her long time friend coming to mind as worrisome for him began to control her and she looked around, hoping she could find him. She did not hear his voice. It was all quiet and still and Alena tried to fight against the person some more and then she thought of Cole.

"Cole!" Alena yelled as the man gripped on her arms to tightly and Alena gasped at a yelp as she winced from the pain. "Let go!" she begged. "Let me go!" but the pair of arms didn't listen to her, as she felt herself sit down on a chair.

"David! Anyone!"

"Make her shut up!" a voice snapped from beside Alena and Alena began to breath harder as fear erupted in her. Alena shook her head as she felt a hand over her mouth and she shook her head and tried to bring her hands up to the hand on her mouth, but the man held down on her hands, making it harder for her to get to them. Alena felt tears burn at the rim of her eyes as she brought her tongue out to lick at the man's hand. She tasted the salt and dirt of the man's hand and Alena bit at his hand with her white teeth. She bit hard enough, that she felt the coppery iron blood travel from the wound she made and into her mouth. She spit the blood tasting out as the man pulled his hand away to look at the wound Alena caused.

"You bitch!" the man screamed as he saw the bite mark made by Alena.

Alena felt a stinging pain on her left cheek and she knew the man slapped her and it wasn't a soft little slap. No, it was a slap that could almost knock you out, but Alena fought over it, trying to allow her mind to stay conscious as her eyes began to close slowly. But she shook her head. She was going to fight.

"Let me go!" Alena shouted as she felt someone wrap a rope around her wrist, attaching her to the chair. Alena screamed as she felt the rope dig inside of her soft skin, piercing her skin roughly and she felt the single tear fall. "Please!" she begged. "Allow my friends and me to go!"

Soon, the man finished tying the rope and they walked away from Alena. She heard their footsteps as they talked to someone, telling them that none of them could break out. Soon, the lights flashed on and Alena looked up at the single light in the room, as it burned her eyes from not having light for those long minutes.

Alena looked around frantically, seeing Natalie was in the corner opposite of Alena. Natalie was tied up to a chair like Alena, with her arms forced in the back. Alena frowned as Natalie stared down at the gray dirty floor. A tear fell down Natalie's face as she looked up, meeting Alena's eyes. Alena swallowed hard as she looked to the other side of Natalie and saw David there. He was as well tied up to a chair and he was clenching his jaw to the side, glaring at one of the men that was beside Natalie.

"Don't touch her!" he shouted as the man touched Natalie's bouncy blonde hair. The man just laughed as he began to play with Natalie's hair.

Alena looked around the room and turned her head to her right. Cole was there. He was tied back differently from how Alena, David, and Natalie were. He had chains wrapped around his wrist, that were connected to the wall of the basement. Sweat slowly traveled down at his temple and Alena shook her head as she turned her head to the left and saw Josh. He was trying to free himself. Just like Cole, he had silver long chains attached to his wrist and Alena shook her head as Josh tried to free himself. This shouldn't be happening to them. What the hell was happening to them?

"I apologize that you had to be tied up." It was a woman's voice. It didn't sound like Ms. Johnson and then Alena began to wonder where she was. She looked around the room again and watched as a woman walked to the middle of the basement, for that all to see. As Alena stared, she realized the woman was wearing the outfit that Ms. Johnson was wearing. She had long beautiful dark hair and unique hazel eyes. She had a huge smile on her face and She looked around the room. Her smile was anything but sincere and Alena glared at the woman, already knowing she was a threat.

"But, I knew you five would never listen to me if you weren't tied up, so my friends helped."

"Let us go," Cole growled as he looked up, meeting the woman's hazel orbs. "I will kill you."

"Ah," the woman said. "The violent one of the group."

Alena turned her head to look at Cole. She shook her head, telling him to stay quiet, in fear what the woman would have her "friends" do to him. Cole turned his head, looking at Alena. He stared at her for a moment, turning his angry gaze back on the woman.

"What do you want from us?" Cole questioned and the woman's smile shined brighter and bigger from Cole's question.

"I want the five of you to do what I say. First, I will introduce myself she said. My name is Analeigh Abney. The five of you know me as Ms. Johnson. I am a witch."

Alena stared at the woman supposedly named Analeigh and she shook her head from the crazy story with woman was saying. She needed to be put up in the nut house.

"I have waited for the five of you, for awhile," she said. "Well, actually my whole family has for many generations. The five of you will be sent back to the past, to retrieve a necklace that I desperately need."

"You're insane!" Alena screamed, glaring at the woman. "I recommend you need help!"

Analeigh just shook her head. "You will listen to me or I will hurt the people you love."

Alena shook her head as she tried to fight against the ropes that were bounding her to the chair. She picked at it with her fingers, hoping to loosen the rope a bit, but the man who tied it, made it too tight. Alena could feel her hands become numb and she could feel them become could, from the lack of blood.

"No you won't!" Alena shouted. "Let us go!"

Analeigh shook her head slightly, allowing her hair to bounce off of her shoulders as she shook her head. Analeigh snapped her fingers and a light, in the far corner shut on and Alena turned her gaze over to where the light mysteriously flashed on. Alena's eyes widen open as her mother, father, and siblings were trapped in a huge cage. Alena's mother and father were shouting something, but the cage must have been sound proof, because of whatever her parents were saying, Alena could hear none of it.

Alena looked over at Analeigh. "Let them go now. They've done nothing."

Analeigh snapped her fingers as another light flashed on, revealing Natalie's father and mother, Alena's aunt and uncle. Another light was switched on, revealing Cole's father, stepmother, and his younger sister. Than the last light flashed on. It was of David's mom and his two brothers.

"Might as well let my family go!" Cole shouted. "I could care less about them!"

"Oh, but you do care for little Catherine, don't you? Didn't your mother name her Catherine because she loved Wuthering Heights?" Analeigh said and Alena turned her head to the right, staring at Cole, watching his harden face soften at the mention of his mother and why the young brunette was named Catherine.

"But you call you sister Cat right? It hurts to say your sister's real name, because your mother passed away," Analeigh stated, it wasn't a question and Alena watched Cole some more, not realizing Cole felt this way.

"Then what I don't understand is why your group picked Wuthering Heights for the project. Why did you pick it?"

Cole clenched his jaw to the side and looked away from the brunette who supposed to be Ms. Johnson. He hated this woman. He wanted rip her apart, and tear her limb from limb. When Cole didn't answer, Analeigh pressed on.

"Was it because of a certain dark-haired girl or because of your mother."

Alena looked away from Cole and to Analeigh. Her green orbs set in a glare as she met the hazel orbs of Analeigh.

"Leave him alone!" she shouted and Analeigh laughed and clapped her hands.

"Aren't you angry at him? He did make that bet. You could have been raped."

"It was the past. I do not dwell on the past like a certain person in the room."

Analeigh simply nodded her head as the words that Alena spoke sunk into her brain. Silence filled the room and Alena turned her head, looking over at her family as her father's angry green orbs glared at Analeigh, while her mother was staring at her, with worried baby blues. Alena looked away from her mother's gaze and to the twins and the baby. Alena watched as the twins sat at the corner, holding onto baby Lily in their hands. Small tears traveled down their little puffed cheeks and Alena looked away, knowing that they were scared to death.

Alena caught the gaze of her aunt and then her uncle, the both of them giving comforting smiles, but Alena did not feel any comfort as she stared at the people whom she cared about as fear traveled in their orbs and they tried to hide it with a fake comforting smile. She could not let them go through this, so Alena made the most craziest decision that she could ever make in her whole entire life. All of this was insane and she did not understand any of it, but she did not want Analeigh to hurt her family, so she quickly made the decision as she looked up, meeting the eyes of Analeigh.

"I will do whatever it is you want me to do," Alena said, swallowing hard, scared to what this could lead to her. "But as long as you don't hurt my family."

"Alena!" Cole shouted, but Alena ignored him as she stared into the hazel orbs of Analeigh and Analeigh nodded and smiled her head as she looked over to Cole.

"What about you? Will you make a decision to save the life of your sister?"

"You can go to hell!" Cole spat out and Analeigh tilted her head to the side. "I wasn't looking for that answer," she said and snapped her fingers again as a man in the dark clothing walked over to the cage Cole's family was in. The man unlocked it with great speed and pulled out Cole's sister by pulling on her dark locks. Young Catherine began to scream and cry as she could feel the pain in her scalp from the man pulling on the locks. Cole looked over at his sister as sadness flashed before his eyes, which he quickly replaced with bravery. "Let her go!" he growled and Analeigh tilted her head to the side. "I don't think so," she said as he hand began to glow a beautiful electric blue. Alena gasped as she tried to free herself from the chair she was in. She knew Catherine and her and Catherine used to be close. If Cole didn't do anything, Alena sure would.

"H-He will do what you want as well," Alena stuttered as she tried to escape from the rope. "I promise you. He will go. Catherine is only a child. I will make him go. I promise you. Please," Alena begged, but Analeigh glared at the small little child as the lights on the palm of her fingers got darker and darker.

"I need to hear Cole say it," Analeigh said, her voice was patient, but still stern. Alena turned her head to look at Cole, who was staring at Alena with angry orbs. Her green eyes was telling him that she would take care of everything in the end, but Cole wasn't ready to surrender that fast, so he looked away from Alena and to Analeigh.

"I'm not doing anything for you," he said, with a strong voice and Analeigh just shrugged her shoulders as the blue light hit against the small chest of Catherine, making her scream out in pain and Alena screamed as well as she felt tears sting at the rim of her eyes.

"Stop it!" Alena screamed. "Stop hurting her!"

Alena began to kick, as she watched blood travel from the mouth of Catherine and fall down her chin and Alena looked over at Cole.

"Make her stop!" she yelled and Cole looked at his sister, dark eyes glazed. "You can't lose her too, Cole!" Alena shouted. "You lost your mom, don't lose Catherine."

Cole swallowed as she tried to break the chains that held him to the dark wall. When he watched the life in Catherine's green orbs, the same orbs that his mother held, and the same orbs that Alena held, he spoke up. "I'll do it!" he growled. "I'll do it goddammit!"

Analeigh felt a smile creep on her lips as the blue light vanished from her and young Catherine fell down to the ground with eyes closed.

"Cat!" Cole shouted, staring down at his sister and Analeigh just laughed. "She's still alive and well. Her body just went through some shock."

"You bitch!"

Alena's nails played with the end of the rope. She felt the knot on her left hand slowly fall off and she breathed out a sigh of relief as she pushed that hand through the tight hard ropes and freed it. She swallowed hard and began to play with the rest of the rope that trapped her right hand.

Analeigh looked over at Josh and Josh clenched his jaw to the side. "You already know my answer," he said honestly. "I'll do what you have to do." He turned his head to the side, so he would not have to look at her and Analeigh chuckled as she turned her back to Josh, Alena, and Cole. She looked over at Natalie and David. Natalie had tears running down her pale cheeks as the man who was beside her earlier was still beside her. He was whispering things in her ears and David was screaming at the man, telling him to leave Natalie alone. Alena shook her head. All of this was a nightmare. None of this was real. It couldn't be real.

"What about you two lovebirds?" Analeigh asked. "Are you willing to do what I want you to do, or are you willing to sacrifice the ones who you love and care for?"

Natalie swallowed hard as she just simply nodded her head and looked to her right, as the man placed a hand on Natalie's elbow. David glared at Analeigh for a moment and nodded his head, feeling hopeless by the minute.

Analeigh smiled. "Good, I want you each to close your eyes."

The five of them listened as they closed their eyes. Each of their hearts were beating against their chest as fear for what Analeigh had in mind for them.

"You must go back to the past," she said. "You must find a necklace. Once you see the necklace, you will know what it is."

"What does it look like?" Natalie questioned and Analeigh rolled her eyes as she glared at the blonde. "It is purple. Just find it. All you have to do is find it and take it. It won't be easy. It will be hard. I will be able to see you. Once I know you lost the chance in that decade, I will take you to another decade or century."

Alena shook her head. This wasn't real. This couldn't be real. Analeigh was speaking nonsense. She was speaking crazy talk.

"You five will be experiencing changes in yourself."

"I think we already did," Cole growled. "It's called puberty."

Analeigh narrowed her eyes at Cole, whose eyes were completely shut, but he could feel her eyes on him.

"Your parents hid you from the world you were meant to live. The supernatural world. Each of you are different supernaturals. Alena, you're a necromancer. You're capable of seeing ghost and bringing those back to life. Josh, you're a shapeshifter. I'm not certain what you can turn into, but I would suppose a cheetah since you enjoy running. Natalie, you're all different kind of demons. David, you're a sorcerer, and finally, Cole. You're a werewolf."

Cole opened his eyes. "This is ridiculous!" Cole shouted. "You need to be placed up in an asylum."

"You think I'm lying?" Analeigh questioned.

"I think you're pathetic and mental!"

Analeigh took in a deep breath. "Don't you five ever wonder why you feel so different, as if you don't belong? Do you have things that happen to you, that you cannot explain?"

Alena swallowed as she thought of the people and voices she's been seeing lately, but that didn't mean anything. She wasn't a necromancer, or whatever it was. It was impossible to bring back the dead, but then she remembered the frogs. She wished for it and she remembered something along the line with the class screaming and hearing frogs. She didn't remember much of that day, because she passed out, but she would have to ask Josh about that day. He would remember more than her.

"Remember, Alena? That ghost that was haunting you earlier?" Analeigh questioned and Alena frowned. "That's what I thought," Analeigh said, getting her answer from the silence. "Now, I want you to clear your mind and not think of anything but the year 1492."

"I suck at History," Cole said, a smirk appearing on his lips. "I don't think I could."

"I don't think you think at all," Analeigh replied back. "Now shut your damn mouth and just think of 1492. Think about how it would be for a person in that century to live."

Alena took in a deep breath. She thought of the clothing, the homes, and the people. Alena began to think some more and soon, she began to feel drowsy as she thought of that year some more.

"Get the necklace," Alena heard Analeigh's voice spoke as she felt the darkness pulling on her. "Or I will kill you and your family."

Darkness took over Alena as she heard the threat of Analeigh. Soon, she was no longer in the year 2013. She was now in the year 1492, and the only thing she saw was the color black.

_**The Changing**_

* * *

**A/N: Well, the five of them are in 1492 and they know what they are and you know what they are! YAY!**

**Please review! I love your reviews and I will be updating faster now. The story will now be flowing like a river...**

**You see what I did there? I used a wonderful simile. Oooh, I'm proud of myself. Lol.**

**Alright sunshines. Please review :)**

**IF YOU WANT TO SEE THE LINK FOR ALENA'S, NATALIE'S, AND ANALEIGH'S OUTFIT YOU CAN GO TO MY PROFILE AND I HAVE A LINK FOR EACH OF THE THREE OUTFITS.**

**I ALSO CREATED A BANNER FOR THIS STORY. I HAVE THE LINK FOR THE BANNER ON MY PROFILE AS WELL.**

**ALSO IF YOU WOULD LIKE MORE DETAILS ON THE CHARACTERS, ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS GO TO MY PROFILE AND LOOK AT WHAT I DESCRIBED FOR MY CHARACTERS.**

**Thank you.**

**Love, SnowWhite1864**


End file.
